Blut auf dem Mond
by Fellfie
Summary: Eine Prophezeiung verbindet zwei vollkommen verschiedene Wesen, die kaum etwas gemeinsam zu haben scheinen. Dennoch die Anziehung zwischen ihnen ist nicht zu leugnen, aber kann das gut ausgehen, wenn doch Welten zwischen ihnen liegen? [Vampire TMRxHP AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen :-) Das wird ein kleines Projekt, um mich auf die nächste Story, die ich nach „Mondlicht" anzufangen gedenke, einzustimmen, was das Pärchen betrifft. Deshalb mache ich es mir am Anfang etwas einfacher und packe das Ganze in ein alternatives Universum. Ihr werdet hier keine Magie im Sinne von Zauberstabgefuchtel, aber die Charaktere aus HP wiederfinden

Und wenn euch einige Elemente an „Tanz der Vampire" erinnern, so ist das verständlich, denn das war meine Inspirationsquelle :)

Pärchen: Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter

Rating: R

Warnungen: AU, vielleicht OOC, blood, violence, slash (wie dem Pärchen zu entnehmen...), sexual content

Weitere Anmerkungen: Der Rufname von Tom wird hier Marvolo sein. Das erscheint mir irgendwie passender. Fragt mich nicht, warum.

Teil: 1/vermutlich 5

**Schatten der Nacht**

Die Nacht war vor wenigen Stunden hereingebrochen. Dunkle Wolkenfetzen trieben orientierungslos über das sternbeglänzte Firmament und verhüllten von Zeit zu Zeit den prächtigen, silbernen Vollmond, der das gesamte Land in sein unheimliches Licht tauchte.

Im Dorf hatte man sich längst zur Nachtruhe begeben. Die Türen und Fenster waren fest verriegelt, aus Angst vor den Geschöpfen der Nacht, die in dieser Gegend umgehen sollten. Man war abergläubisch und die seltsames Todesfälle, die sich des Nachts ereigneten, bestärkten die Dorfbewohner in ihrem Glauben, es mit Vampiren zu tun zu haben, obgleich niemand von ihnen je einen gesehen hatte.

Dennoch traf man Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Aß viel Knoblauch, bestückte das gesamte Haus damit, in jedem Zimmer befanden sich wenigstens zwei Kruzifixe. Und natürlich besuchte man jeden Gottesdienst im benachbarten Dorf, um sich segnen zu lassen. Doch die Furcht blieb, ebenso wie die Toten, die in geweihter Erde begraben lagen.

Den Ursprung allen Übels vermutete man im alten Schloss des Grafen. Denn den Lehnsherren hatte schon lange niemand mehr gesehen. Nie sah man Besuch bei Tage ein und ausgehen, es wurden kaum Nahrungsmittel aus dem Dorf auf das Schloss beordert. Gelegentlich brachte der bucklige Diener des Grafen, nicht minder gefürchtet wie die Geschichten, die man sich über seinen Herren erzählte, die Weisung, eines der jungen Mädchen hinauf zu schicken, damit es dort tanzte und sang, um den Grafen zu erfreuen, doch kaum eines dieser verwunschenen Kinder war je zurückgekehrt. Und wenn, dann waren sie zu verstört, um zu sprechen und verschwanden bald darauf.

Die Menschen im Dorf nahmen sich oft vor, mit ihren Familien fortzuziehen, sprachen viel davon, doch ein unsichtbarer Zauber hielt sie gefangen und nie hatte einer von ihnen die Dorfgemeinschaft auf ewig verlassen, um in einem anderen Dorf zu leben. Wenn sie tatsächlich fort gingen, so rief sie eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht bald zurück in ihr Heimatdorf.

Magie ging von dem alten Schloss hoch oben auf einem Berg in der Nähe aus. Magie, die die Menschen verängstigte, aber sie gleichzeitig so fesselte, dass sie ihr nicht entfliehen konnten. Und weil sie tief in ihrem Herzen ahnten, dass sie Gefangene waren, versuchten sie, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Dazu gehört es, frühzeitig schlafen zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass eventuellen „Besuchern" der Zutritt verwehrt blieb. Wer nachlässig war, bezahlte es unter Umständen mit dem Leben.

Doch die leeren Häuser fanden nach und nach neue Besitzer. Denn dann und wann verirrten sich unwissende Fremde in dieses abgelegene Dorf und auch sie wurden Gefangene, ohne es zu merken und ließen sich dort trotz der eindringlichen Warnungen nieder.

Ein Paar intensiv grüner Augen hatte das Geschehen im Dorf seit Jahren aufmerksam verfolgt. Das Zimmer ihres Besitzers lag unter dem Dach, so dass er einen guten Überblick über die Geschehnisse draußen hatte. Das war auch das Mindeste, das sie für ihn tun konnten, fand Harry. Schließlich sperrten seine Verwandten ihn praktisch seit seiner Geburt hier oben ein und leugneten seine Existenz. Natürlich, um ihn zu schützen, doch langsam fiel es dem Jungen schwer, gehorsam zu sein. Er zählte jetzt fünfzehn Sommer und sein Zimmer und das Haus genügten nicht mehr, um seinem Bewegungsdrang zu befriedigen. Er wollte über die Felder und Wiesen laufen, sich im grünen Gras wälzen, das goldene Korn endlich einmal mit seinen eigenen Händen berühren und die frische Waldluft in vollen Zügen genießen, von der manchmal nach einem Regenguss ein schwacher Hauch zu ihm herüber wehte.

Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, was mit den Menschen geschah, die sich frei bewegen durften. Er hatte oft am Fenster gestanden, wenn es mal wieder über den Dorfplatz schallte, dass jemand vermisst wurde oder wenn man eine blutleere Leiche vorbei trug. Selbstverständlich hatte er stets darauf achten müssen, dass ihn niemand sah, denn offiziell gab es ihn ja gar nicht... offiziell hatte seine Mutter das Kind in ihrem Leib, bei dessen Geburt sie gestorben war, nicht lebend zu Welt gebracht...

Aber er war neugierig. Neugierig auf die Welt dort draußen, ungeachtet der Gefahren wollte er all die Dinge, die er bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen und von denen er nur gehört hatte, selbst erfahren, mit seinen eigenen Händen berühren, mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Und von Tag zu Tag wurde der Wunsch stärker. Raubte ihm neuerdings sogar den Schlaf.

Und wie so oft in jenen schlaflosen Nächten stand er auch jetzt an seinem Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Es wirkte alles so friedlich. Er hatte es gewagt, das Fenster zu öffnen und sich ein wenig hinauszulehnen, konnte er doch sicher sein, dass jeder im Dorf schlief. Der laue Nachtwind spielte sanft mit ein paar Strähnen seines widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haares und Harry schloss die Augen, um tief einzuatmen. In diesem Augenblick fiel die Entscheidung. Einen besseren Moment konnte es nicht geben. Jetzt oder nie. Schöner wurde die Nacht nicht.

Entschlossen wandte sich der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren ab, schloss das Fenster leise und schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinunter in das Erdgeschoss. Die Dachluke quietschte leise, als er sie öffnete, um hinunterzuklettern, doch nachdem er einen Moment inne gehalten hatte, war er sich sicher, niemanden geweckt zu haben.

Von seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin hatte er nichts zu befürchten, aber seine Tante hatte zu seinem Leidwesen einen sehr leichten Schlaf und sie hatte ihn schon einmal dabei ertappt, als er sich hatte hinaus schleichen wollen. Damals war er noch jung genug gewesen, um sich nicht wehren zu können, als sie ihm den Hintern versohlt hatte, und auch die Hungerkur an den nächsten drei Tagen, die er zur Bestrafung verordnet bekommen hatte, hatte ihn genug beeindruckt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er es sobald nicht wieder probiert hatte.

Beim nächsten Mal war sein Onkel durch einen unglücklichen Zufall noch wach gewesen und hatte ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. Seine Verwandten rührten ihn sonst nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange an, aber an diesem Abend hatte es so eine Tracht Prügel gegeben, dass sich Harry hinterher für Tage nicht richtig hatte bewegen können. Die Erinnerung an den Schmerz, an die Demütigung waren genug gewesen, ihn für mehr als ein Jahr vor einem weiteren Versuch zurückschrecken zu lassen.

Doch die heutige Nacht schien wie geschaffen. Körperlose Stimmen riefen ihn, lockten ihn nach draußen. Wie in so vielen Nächten zuvor. Und heute konnte er nicht länger widerstehen. Er wollte wissen, was auf ihn wartete da draußen.

Mit heftig schlagenden Herzen öffnete er die Tür, die über den Garten des Hauses von hinten in die Küche führte. Sollte es dieses Mal gelingen? Sollte er dieses Mal wirklich frei sein? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein! Doch tatsächlich- er schlüpfte durch den Spalt, hielt inne... und die Nacht war immer noch ruhig. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass man ihn bemerkt hatte.

Beinahe hätte er laut aufgelacht, befreit von der Spannung, befreit von seinem Gefängnis, doch er presste rasch die Hand vor den Mund, so dass nur ein fröhliches Glucksen zu hören war und rannte los. Er wusste nicht, wohin er wollte. Er wusste nur, dass es sich herrlich anfühlte, den Wind in den Haaren und dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit zu spüren. Alles war neu und aufregend. Es war schon beinahe unwirklich, wie leicht es gewesen war. Hatten seine Verwandten wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch einen Ausbruchsversuch unternehmen würde?

Dachten sie, er sei sich endlich der Gefahr bewusst? Und wieder hatte er das Bedürfnis zu lachen und dieses Mal tat er es auch. Welche Gefahr? Die Nacht war friedlich, der Wind warm und die Sterne über ihm funkelten wie Diamanten. Was wollte er mehr? Was sollte ihm passieren? Es gab hier keine Gefahren! Nur Freiheit und einige Horrormärchen, die ihn seiner Freiheit beraubt hatten. Aber wenigstens für heute Nacht war Schluss damit!

Befreit von allen Fesseln und allen Sorgen lief und tanzte der Junge durch die Nacht, und bemerkte das Augenpaar nicht, das auf ihm ruhte.

ooOoOoo

Pünktlich nach Sonnenuntergang hatte seine innere Uhr ihn geweckt. Der Herr des Schlosses, als Tom Marvolo Riddle geboren, nun als Lord Voldemort bekannt, setzte sich langsam auf und spürte, wie ihm kurzzeitig schwindelig wurde. Er hasste diesen schwachen Moment direkt nach dem Aufwachen, wenn das zähe Blut in seinen toten Adern erst wieder in Bewegung gebracht werden musste.

Er strich sich eine der kurzen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und blickte dann angewidert auf die Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit. Der Junge, an dem er letzte Nacht seine sexuellen Begierden und seinen Blutdurst gestillt hatte, lag immer noch in seinem Bett und starrte mit gebrochenem Blick ins Leere. Er sollte sich angewöhnen, die Reste des Essens sofort wegzuräumen, damit sie ihn nicht noch bis zum nächsten Abend verfolgten. Zumal der Knabe sowieso nicht besonders gut geschmeckt hatte. In letzter Zeit waren alle Blutmahlzeiten erschreckend fade geworden. Was den Bedarf an Blut anging, so musste er nicht jede Nacht jagen, von einer einzigen Blutmahlzeit konnte er durchaus ein paar Tage leben.

Und doch ging er Nacht für Nacht auf die Jagd. Immer weiter und weiter trieb ihn die Suche nach einem neuen, unerwarteten Erlebnis, nach etwas, das ihn fesselte, vom Schloss fort. Manchmal kehrte er tage- oder wochenlang nicht zurück. Die Tage verbrachte er in Häusern, die er sich genau zu diesem Zweck gekauft hatte. Doch er konnte sein Schloss nicht allzu lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Er lebte hier nicht alleine. Der Nordflügel gehörte ganz ihm, doch in den anderen Flügeln wohnten seine Untergebenen, rangniedere Vampire, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm Schloss stets alles sauber und zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit war.

Aber Rangstreitereien waren keine Seltenheit unter ihnen. Je länger der Herr fort war, desto größenwahnsinniger wurden die Zurückgelassenen und desto heftiger und blutiger die Kämpfe. Nicht, dass er Wert auf ein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Untergebenen brauchte, die einzige Bedingung, die er an sie stellte, war absoluter Gehorsam ihm gegenüber. Es machte ihm nichts aus, sie hart zu bestrafen, doch in letzter Zeit war kam ihm das alles einfach nur unglaublich lästig vor.

Er hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem ein ewiges Leben begann, langweilig zu werden. Und keines der Spielzeuge, die er ab und zu einmal mitnahm, vermochte ihn für längere Zeit abzulenken. Die Jagd war ein kurzlebiger Zeitvertreib, der jedoch seinen Reiz verlor, sobald er die Zähne in den Hals des Opfers geschlagen hatte.

Marvolo stand auf, erledigte seine Morgentoilette und kleidete sich an, bevor er hinunterging, um seinen nachtschwarzen Hengst zu satteln. Vampire waren schnell und ausdauernd, trotzdem ging nichts über ein gutes Pferd, das schonte die eigenen Kräfte. Er schwang sich in den Sattel und gab dem Tier die Sporen. Wenn er wiederkam, das wusste er, würde er sein Gemach in tadellosem Zustand wieder finden. Der leblose Körper würde verschwunden sein und es würde aussehen, als wäre nicht geschehen. Er hatte nur einige wenige Exempel statuieren müssen, damit das Aufräumen tadellos klappte.

Im rasanten Galopp ging es in einen weiter entfernten Teil seiner Grafschaft. Er konnte nicht nur Opfer aus dem nahe gelegenen Dorf wählen. Binnen weniger Tage hätte die Vampirmeute die Häuser entvölkert. Nein, diese Menschen waren eine Notreserve oder ein Leckerbissen zu besonderen Anlässen. So wie sich die Dorfbewohner ihr Vieh hielten, hielten sich die Vampire die Dorfbewohner, sich ihrer eigenen, magischen Anziehungskraft wohl bewusst.

Schließlich kündigten ihm sein Geruchsinn und sein scharfes Gehör an, dass ihm jemand zu Pferde entgegen kam. Der Wind, der in seine Richtung wehte, trug ihm den schwachen Geruch nach Schweiß und Tabak zu, der auf einen Mann schließen ließ, vermutlich um die Dreißig. Marvolo brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen und stieg ab. Zeit für eine kleine Inszenierung.

Es dauerte nicht lange und eine zierliche braune Stute wurde neben ihm zum Stehen gebracht. Nervös tänzelte das Tier auf der Stelle, spürte- im Gegensatz zu ihrem Herrn- ganz genau die Gefahr, die von dem Fremden ausging.

„Kann ich Euch helfen, Sir?", fragte der Reisende freundlich. Das braune, lockige Haar trug er straff zurückgekämmt, aber ein paar Strähnen hatten sich verselbstständigt und seine Sachen waren staubig. Anscheinend war er bereits den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen.

Der Fremde sah gut aus, war aber nicht gerade eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit. Aber vielleicht hatte er andere Qualitäten, die sein Ableben ein wenig spannend gestalteten. Marvolo jedenfalls beschloss, dem jungen Mann eine Chance zu geben, ihn mit seinem Tod zu unterhalten.

„Ja, ich fürchte, mein Pferd lahmt vorne links. Vielleicht könnt Ihr Euch das einmal ansehen?"

Der Reisende musterte ihn kurz, doch dann stieg er ab und beugte sich hinunter zu den Hufen des Hengstes. „Nun ja, ich bin auch kein Fachmann, aber-" Er verstummte schlagartig, als er zwei kräftige Hände an seiner Hüfte spürte, die ihn gegen den Schoß des hinter ihm stehenden Grafen zogen. Verwirrt und errötend richtete er sich auf. „Sir, bitte-" Mit einem Japsen verstummte er erneut, als sich die spitzen Zähne in seinen Hals gruben. Marvolo wusste, dass es sich zunächst wie ein Kuss anfühlte. Wie eine erotische und erregende Liebkosung. Der Schmerz kam erst mit einiger Verspätung.

Während er die ersten Schlucke trank, stöhnte der Mann in seinen Armen leise und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Für den Vampirfürsten selbst war es nicht erregend, aber er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie leicht sich die Sterblichen um den Finger wickeln ließen. Wie leichtfertig sie das wertvollste Geschenk, das ihnen je gegeben wurde, ihr Leben, wegwarfen. Noch nie hatte einer der Versuchung widerstehen können, in seinen Armen den Tod zu finden.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Wie gewöhnlich bäumte sich der Körper auf, versuchte der Umklammerung zu entkommen, doch es war schon zu spät. Das Opfer hatte zu viel Blut verloren, um mit dem Leben davon zu kommen und das begriff es in eben diesem Moment auch. Mit dieser Erkenntnis und der Todesangst veränderte sich der Geschmack des Blutes und angewidert ließ Marvolo von ihm ab. Er hasste diesen Moment, aber er war zum Glück nicht so ausgehungert, dass er unbedingt hätte weiter trinken müssen, um seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Der sterbende Körper fiel schwer zu Boden und für einen Moment blickte der Graf in die brechenden Augen, bevor er den kleinen, silbernen Dolch zog, den er in seiner Kleidung verborgen hatte, und seinem Opfer die Halsschlagader aufschlitzte. Das verbliebene Blut sickerte träge in den sandigen Boden und die Bisswunden waren kaschiert. So würde es nach einem gewöhnlichen Raubüberfall aussehen. Die Vampirhysterie, die anderenfalls wieder ausbrechen würde, würde ihm das Jagen nur unnötig schwer machen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen und ohne den leblosen Körper eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen, stieg Marvolo wieder in den Sattel. Der Mann war keine Herausforderung gewesen, nichts Neues. Der Vampirfürst beschloss, heute schon früh zurück zum Schloss zu reiten und noch ein wenig in der Umgebung des Dorfes umherzustreifen. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr gemacht. Er würde sich davon überzeugen, dass es seinem Dorf gut ging. Wenn die Menschen gut ernährt waren, dann schmeckten sie einfach besser als leidende, ausgehungerte Kreaturen. Zum Zeitvertreib könnte er sich mal wieder ein junges Mädchen hinaufschicken lassen, überlegte der Vampirfürst. Mädchen waren sehr viel ängstlicher als Jungen und er genoss die verängstigten Geräusche, die sie machten, wenn ihnen bewusst wurde, wo sie hineingeraten waren.

Er hatte seine Erkundungstour kaum begonnen, da fing sein empfindliches Gehör ein helles, ausgelassenes Lachen auf, das seine Neugierde weckte. Und das alleine war schon erstaunlich zu nennen, denn es war Jahrzehnte her, dass er überhaupt so etwas Ähnliches wie eine neugierige Regung verspürt hatte.

Elegant stieg er ab und nährte sich der Geräuschquelle schnell und lautlos. Dann erstarrte er verblüfft zur Bewegungslosigkeit. Direkt vor ihm sprang und rannte eine wilde, ursprüngliche Schönheit durch das hüfthohe Gras der Wiese hinüber zum Wald und strahlte dabei so viel pure Lebensfreude aus, das man meinen könnte, sie wäre für die Nacht geboren worden. Der laue Nachtwind spielte zärtlich in den unbändigen schwarzen Haaren und die Gräser, ebenfalls vom Wind bewegt, schienen um ihn herumzutanzen. Zurückzuweichen, um ihm möglichst wenig Widerstand zu bieten und sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegenzulehnen, um ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick zu berühren.

Für einen Moment kam Marvolo der Gedanke, ob er vielleicht gerade einem Naturgeist begegnet war, doch er verwarf ihn sofort wieder. Ihre Existenz war umstritten. Es hatte sie einmal gegeben, doch seines Wissens war der letzte vor ungefähr 15 Jahren gestorben, ohne einen Nachkommen hinterlassen zu haben. Aber selbst wenn es einer von ihnen geschafft haben sollte, im Verborgenen zu überleben, so wäre er doch ein äußerst scheues Geschöpf, das keineswegs so ausgelassen durch die Nacht springen würde.

Um wen handelte es sich bei diesem sonderbaren Wesen dann? Um einen Menschen? Es konnte niemand aus seinem Dorf sein, denn er kannte jeden einzelnen. Wusste, wer dort geboren und aufgewachsen und wer erst später zugezogen war. Diesen Jungen hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Und was machte ein Junge wie er so spät nachts außerhalb des sicher geglaubten Heimes? Warf er sich mutwillig dem Tod in den Arm? Oder trieb ihn etwas anderes zu nachtschlafender Zeit hinaus auf die Wiesen und Felder? Hatte er einfach den Ruf der Vampire vernommen und hatte ihm nicht widerstehen können?

Wieso fürchtete er sich nicht? Gehörte er vielleicht einem Vampir? Es war nicht unüblich, dass Vampire menschliche Sklaven hatten, die für sie die Geschäfte bei Tage erledigten. Ihnen war jedoch eines gemeinsam: Sie trugen an einer gut sichtbaren Stelle (meist am Hals) das Mal ihres Besitzers und wenn ein anderer Vampir sie zur Ader ließ, hatte das eine Menge Ärger zur Folge.

Nicht, dass sich Marvolo sich durch Besitzmarkierungen gestört fühlte. Er war mächtiger als alle anderen Vampire und deshalb würde es niemand mit ihm aufnehmen können. Mit einer Ausnahme vielleicht, aber wenn der alte Mann jetzt anfing, sich so junge und gut aussehende Sklaven zu halten, dann wurde es langsam wirklich grotesk.

Um Gewissheit zu erhalten, würde er sich dem Jungen nähern müssen. Doch zunächst galt es, ein anderes Problem zu eliminieren. Gereizt, weil er sich mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten befassen musste, wo es doch etwas viel Interessanteres gab, wandte sich Marvolo dem Vampir zu, der unweit von dem ahnungslosen Menschenkind durch die Dunkelheit schlich. Wenn jemand das Blut dieses Jungen trank, dann war er das, und niemand sonst!

Mit eisigem Blick stellte er sich dem Konkurrenten in den Weg und seine Lippen zogen sich in einer Drohgebärde zurück und entblößten schneeweiße Zähne mit langen, spitzen Eckzähnen. Sein Gegenüber zögerte kurz, seine geduckte Haltung verriet seine Angst, aber er war offensichtlich unwillig von seinem Opfer abzulassen. Anscheinend war auch er von dem Jungen fasziniert. Erst als Marvolo einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat, um seine Ansprüche notfalls mit Gewalt zu untermauern, wich er zurück, neigte demütig den Kopf und trollte sich, um ein anderes Opfer zu finden.

Als Marvolo sich umwandte, war der fremde Junge bereits im Wald verschwunden, doch es sollte nicht schwer sein, ihn wieder zu finden. Er machte sich an die Verfolgung.

ooOoOoo

Der Wald wirkte in der Dunkelheit unheimlich, überall um ihn herum waren Geräusche, die er nicht kannte, die er nie gehört hatte, wenn er nachts am Fenster gestanden und sehnsüchtig hinaus geblickt hatte. Die Finsternis schien voll von tanzenden Schatten zu sein, Bäume griffen mit langen, dünnen Ästen nach ihm und ein paar Mal meinte er, ein leuchtendes Augenpaar zu sehen, dass ihn aus einem Gebüsch heraus musterte. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, zu sagen, dass er nicht fürchtete, aber die Angst war so schwach, dass sie seine Freude nicht zu trüben vermochte.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn ohne Zögern und mit Leichtigkeit immer weiter vom Dorf fort. Nein, beschloss der Junge, er würde nicht zurückkehren. Nachdem er endlich wusste, wie großartig es sich anfühlte, frei zu sein, würde er nie wieder in sein Gefängnis zurückkehren. An den Menschen, bei denen er bisher gelebt hatte, lag ihm nichts, obwohl sie seine letzten lebenden Verwandten waren, sodass ihn nun nichts mehr zurückhielt.

Außer Atem hielt er an einem kleinen See inne. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass die Kinder aus dem Dorf an warmen Sommertagen stets in den Wald zu einem kleinen See gingen, um sich abzukühlen. Wenn der Wind in seine Richtung geweht hatte, hatte er manchmal sogar ihr ausgelassenes Lachen hören können. Wie hatte er sie beneidet…

Doch damit war ab heute Schluss. Jetzt legte ihn niemand mehr in Ketten, niemand fesselte ihn an ein Haus, in dem er nicht leben wollte. Niemand schrieb ihm vor, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Genau deshalb würde er jetzt all das tun, wovon er schon lange geträumt hatte, angefangen mit einem Bad im See.

Rasch streifte Harry seine Sachen ab und musterte die glatte, pechschwarze Wasseroberfläche für einen Moment. Dann überwand er seine instinktive Furcht vor dem dunklen Gewässer mit einem tiefen Atemzug und tauchte langsam einen Fuß hinein. Niemand hatte ihm je gezeigt, wie man schwamm, aber es konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, oder? Er war fest entschlossen, es auszuprobieren. Langsam schritt er weiter in den See hinein, machte sich vorsichtig mit dem unbekannten Element vertraut, bevor er ganz darin eintauchte und leise seufzte, als das kühle Nass weich an seiner Haut entlang glitt.

ooOoOoo

Bewegungslos stand Marvolo zwischen den Bäumen und Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn wie ein Mantel. Das Menschenkind hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass der Junge so ein unglaublich schlechtes Gespür für Gefahr hatte oder daran, dass er im Moment eindeutig abgelenkt war.

Aber es erstaunte ihn, dass ein Mensch überhaupt auf die Idee kam, mitten in der Nacht, während der Zeit der Vampire, ein Bad zu nehmen. Dass er sich einfach seiner Sachen entledigte und in den See schritt, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt um diese Uhrzeit zu baden. Vielen würde dieser Gedanke unglaublich absurd erscheinen, doch den Jungen störte das anscheinend nicht.

Einen Moment lang hatte er zwar gezögert, doch dann hatte er sich überwunden. Und Marvolo war es vergönnt gewesen, den unbekleideten Körper des Jungens in diesem Augenblick genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ob er sich mit Absicht so gestellt hatte, oder ob es Zufall gewesen war, konnte Marvolo nicht sagen, aber als er zögernd am Ufer gestanden hatte, war sein Körper in das silbrige Licht des Vollmonds getaucht gewesen, das seiner gesamten Erscheinung ein beinahe unirdisches Strahlen verliehen hatte.

Die Haut war glatt, frei von Unreinheiten, und darunter bewegten sich wohl definierte Rückenmuskeln auf eine betörende Art und Weise. Die Schultern waren nicht breit, aber seine Entwicklung war auch noch nicht vollkommen abgeschlossen, die Taille hingegen war bereits wundervoll schmal und der Hintern war rund und wohlgeformt.

Fasziniert verfolgte der Vampirfürst wie seine Beute sich langsam weiter ins Wasser vorwagte. Vorsichtig und behutsam, als wäre es sein erstes Mal. Seine Bewegungen bedacht, aber von eigentümlicher Anmut. Er hörte den wohligen Seufzer als der Junge gänzlich ins Wasser eintauchte und unwillkürlich fuhr seine Zungenspitze über seine Lippen. Spätestens jetzt stand es fest- er musste diesen Jungen haben. In ihm regte sich ein Verlangen, von dem er seit vielen Jahrzehnten angenommen hatte, es wäre verloschen gewesen. Diese hinreißende, faszinierende Kreatur musste ihm gehören!

ooOoOoo

Seine ersten Schwimmversuche waren unbeholfen und tollpatschig, aber das machte Harry nichts aus. Schließlich war noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Er ließ sich zunächst an der Wasseroberfläche treiben ohne dass er Kontakt zum Boden hatte und versuchte linkisch, sich mithilfe von Paddelbewegungen der Hände und Füße fortzubewegen. Das klappte recht gut, allerdings war es auch sehr anstrengend.

Als er sich zu einen kleinen Pause entschloss, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass er zu weit hinaus geschwommen war und den Boden nicht mehr mit den Füßen erreichen konnte. Überrascht schluckte er Wasser, begann heftig zu husten und ging beinahe unter, bevor er endlich wieder festen Grund unter sich spürte. Er ging noch ein Stück auf das Ufer zu, nur um sicher zu gehen, während das Husten langsam verebbte und blieb schwer atmend stehen.

Das war knapp gewesen. Aber er war nicht ertrunken. Das war doch schon einmal ein guter Anfang, fand Harry. Wenn er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, würde er es noch einmal versuchen.

Dann plötzlich stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und sein Nacken begann zu kribbeln. Eine Warnung. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Jemand beobachtete ihn. Wie versteinert überlegte der Junge, was er tun sollte. Er war unbewaffnet, unbekleidet und nahezu wehrlos. Angestrengt lauschte er nach hinten, doch er vernahm kein verräterisches Geräusch. Eine kurze Windböe fegte durch seine Haare und verlor sich raschelnd im Laubdach des Waldes.

Harry fröstelte. Er hielt sich nun schon eine ganze Weile im Wasser auf und langsam wurde ihm kalt. Er würde den See entweder verlassen oder sich bewegen müssen. Doch er wollte dem Unbekannten durch sein unbeholfenes Herumgeplansche nicht noch mehr Gelegenheiten zum Angreifen geben, also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit.

Langsam drehte er sich zum Ufer um und behielt den Wald unter gesenkten Augenlidern sehr genau im Blick. Wenn seinen Beobachter glauben machen konnte, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte, war er bei einem Angriff vielleicht für einen entscheidenden Sekundenbruchteil im Vorteil. Vielleicht konnte er ihn überrumpeln und fliehen.

Doch in der Dunkelheit des Waldes regte sich nichts. Seine Augen hatten sich zwar für menschliche Verhältnisse hervorragend an die Dunkelheit angepasst, aber das helle Mondlicht warf viele dunkle Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, in denen sich leicht jemand verbergen konnte.

Scheinbar arglos schlenderte er zu seinen Sachen, als eine plötzliche Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen seinen Blick auf sich lenkte. Sofort ging Harry in eine Verteidigungsstellung, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Er spürte zwei kräftige Hände auf seinen Schultern und verspannte sich augenblicklich. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte gerade eben erst die Bewegung in den Schatten vor sich gesehen und nun stand jemand hinter ihm, ohne dass Harry ihn bemerkt hatte. Wie war er dort hingelangt? In seinem Rücken war der See, also konnte er sich nicht von hinten angeschlichen haben. Wer immer es war- er musste übermenschlich schnell sein.

„Du hast mich also doch bemerkt. Welch erstaunlich scharfe Sinne…", hauchte ihm eine dunkle Stimme ins Ohr und Harry erschauderte. Eine solche Stimme hatte er noch nie gehört, tief und melodisch, mit einem seltsamen zischelnden Unterton, der sie unheimlich erotisch machte. Wer war dieser Mann?

„Nein!" Der Befehl war nicht laut, aber mit unmissverständlicher Nachdrücklichkeit ausgesprochen. Harry, der gerade den Kopf hatte wenden wollen, erstarrte. „Wenn du dich umdrehst, werde ich dich töten. Und wäre doch wirklich bedauerlich, nicht wahr?" Eine Hand verließ seine Schulter und ein einzelner Finger strich Harrys gesamten Arm herab bis zum Handgelenk und der Junge bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Gleichzeitig spannte er verärgert seine Muskeln an. Der Fremde spielte mit ihm! Würde er ihn nicht ohnehin töten, sobald er des Spiels überdrüssig war? Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob er ihn nun sah oder nicht?

Er schielte hinunter auf seine Schulter ohne den Kopf zu bewegen und sah eine elegante, weiße Hand mit ungewöhnlich langen Fingern.

„Wenn du artig bist, dann wirst du diesen Ort unversehrt verlassen", versicherte die Stimme ihm und Harry war versucht, ihr zu glauben. Der ruhige, leise zischelnde Ton hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes an sich. Er wirkte vertraut, ohne dass Harry sagen konnte, woher er ihn kannte. Außerdem verströmte der Mann einen eigenartigen Duft. Ein Teil von Harry wollte fortlaufen, so schnell und so weit er konnte, ein anderer war von diesem Geruch fasziniert.

„Ich habe es nicht nötig zu lügen", sagte die Stimme sanft und Harry entspannte seine Muskeln wieder. „So ist es gut. Und nun verrate mir deinen Namen", gurrte der Mann leise und für einen Moment schlossen sich Harrys Augen ganz gegen seinen Willen. Er spannte sich wieder an. _Reiß dich zusammen_, dachte er ärgerlich.

„Harry", sagte er steif.

„Harry…" Sein gehauchter Name klang geradezu verboten sinnlich aus diesem Mund, die Lust in der Stimme des Fremden war nun kaum noch verhüllt und das Kribbeln in Harrys Nacken kehrte zurück. Stärker als zuvor, doch dieses Mal war es kein Gefühl von Bedrohung.

Nun verließ auch die zweite Hand seine Schulter und beide Arme des Fremden schlangen sich um seine Mitte und drückten ihn gegen den größeren Körper hinter sich.

„H-He!", protestierte der Junge und fühlte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.

Von hinten kam ein leises, beruhigendes Zischen, dann bewegte sie eine Hand aufwärts, wanderte über sein empfindsames Sonnengeflecht hinauf zu seinem Schlüsselbein und zeichnete die Kontur des Knochens nach. Gleichzeitig flatterte eine Zunge kurz und provozierend über die Haut seines Halses.

Unwillkürlich legte Harry den Kopf nach hinten, bog seinen Körper der streichelnden Hand entgegen. Seine Lippen teilten sich, um seinem Gefallen wortlos Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Komm morgen wieder her. Dann werde ich dir das Schwimmen beibringen… Harry…" Dann war die Umarmung plötzlich verschwunden und nur sein Name hing noch einen Moment lang in der Luft, als wäre er allein durch die Aussprache des Anderen zu etwas Magischem geworden.

Dann blinzelte der Junge und kam wieder zu Sinnen. Er fand sich alleine und nackt am Ufer des Sees stehen, das Gefühl der Präsenz des Unbekannten verschwunden und der warme Nachtwind als einziger Gefährte. Er errötete heftig, als er bemerkte, welche Auswirkungen dieser kurze Kontakt auf seinen Körper gehabt hatte und schalt sich einen Narren, sich so einfach von einem Fremden einlullen zu lassen.

Doch er hatte Wort gehalten. Er hatte ihm kein Leid zugefügt, Harrys Gedanken jedoch waren ein einziges verwirrtes Chaos. Was sollte das? Warum hatte der Unbekannte ihm aufgelauert, um dann nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu gehen und ihn für morgen wieder herzubestellen? War das irgendeine Falle, die er noch nicht durchschaute? Sollte er tatsächlich hingehen?

Das bedeutete, dass er erst einmal wieder nach Hause musste, in sein Gefängnis, zu Verwandten, denen er nicht einmal ein Kupferstück wert war. Seine Flucht wäre damit gescheitert. Und doch… es wäre nicht mehr dasselbe. Dieser Mann hatte förmlich nach Freiheit gerochen und er hatte in Harry ein kleines, beharrliches Feuer entzündet, das auch die Einsamkeit seines Dachzimmers nicht mehr löschen konnte. Er würde sich nicht frei bewegen können, aber im Geiste war er freier denn je. Es war, als wäre eine Tür aufgestoßen worden.

Harry war neugierig. Was konnte ihm der Unbekannte wohl noch alles zeigen?

Er blickte hinauf zum Mond, dessen Licht sich weich und beruhigend an ihn schmiegt. Ja, er würde wiederkommen. Morgen Nacht.

-wird fortgesetzt-

Ich bitte um Kommentare zu diesem Kapitel. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wird überhaupt eine Fortsetzung egwünscht?

Bis zum nächsten mal dann +wink+

Fellfie


	2. Chapter 2

So, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit das nächste Kapitel. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren. Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Viel Vergnügen :)

Teil 2/5

**Schatten der Nacht**

„Autsch, verdammt!", fluchte Harry leise, als er sich zum wiederholten Male mit der Nadel in den Finger gestochen hatte. Ihm wurden vorwiegend Arbeiten aufgetragen, bei denen er sich in seinem Zimmer aufhalten konnte und bei denen nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass ihn jemand sah. Und heute stand das Flicken der Sachen seines Cousins auf dem Tagesplan. Wieder einmal. Dudley hatte überhaupt keinen Respekt vor dem materiellen Wert seiner Kleidung, denn seine Eltern kauften ihm neue, sobald seine alten Kleidungsstücke mehr als einmal repariert worden waren. Die verschlissene Kleidung wurde dann an den ungeliebten Mitbewohner der Dursleys weitergereicht- Harry. Dementsprechend behandelte Dudley seine Sachen natürlich. Ständig musste Harry Risse in den Hosen und Oberhemden nähen und Löcher stopfen. Es hing ihm zum Hals heraus.

Ärgerlich musterte er die Hose in seinen Händen als wäre sie schuld daran, dass er sich heute nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Dabei lag das Problem ganz woanders. Bei einem unbekannten Mann mit betörender Stimme und nahezu magischen Händen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich durch diesen Fremden so aus der Bahn werfen ließ, doch gleichzeitig freute er sich auf das Wiedersehen heute Nacht.

Dieser Mann war sein erster Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Er war jemand, der ihm das Leben dort draußen zeigen konnte, ohne dass Harry Gefahr lief, jeden Fehler, den man machen konnte, wirklich machen zu müssen um zu lernen. Die Welt da draußen war neu und aufregend, der Junge wollte sie entdecken, aber ihm war klar, dass es auch Gefahren gab. Und so ungern er es sich eingestand, er wäre dankbar für jemanden, der ihn in der ersten Zeit etwas an der Hand nahm und ihn führte. Obwohl Harry nicht sicher war, ob die größte Gefahr dort draußen nicht von dem Unbekannten selbst ausging.

Er kannte nicht einmal dessen Gesicht. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt, als Harry sich fragte, ob es ihm heute vielleicht erlaubt sein würde, den anderen Mann anzuschauen. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er sich diese Freiheit einfach nehmen, entschied der Junge. Er wollte so gerne wissen, wie der Andere aussah und außerdem- ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit musste sein. Schließlich kannte der Unbekannte auch Harrys Gesicht.

„Argh!", entfuhr es ihm gereizt, als er sich erneut in den Finger stach. Frustriert schob er die Fingerkuppe zwischen die Lippen um kurz an der schmerzenden Stelle zu saugen. Heute war nicht sein Tag. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde diese einfache Näharbeit ein abendfüllendes Programm werden, aber er konnte seine Gedanken beim besten Willen nicht von dem Fremden abwenden.

ooOoOoo

An diesem Abend erwachte Marvolo früher als sonst. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Horizont, wie er an dem wenigen Licht, dass durch einen Spalt zwischen den schweren Vorhängen an seinem Fenster fiel, erkennen konnte, aber sie war noch nicht untergegangen. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, vor der gewohnten Zeit aufzuwachen, doch heute verspürte er ein seltsames Gefühl der Anspannung. Andere würden es vielleicht als Vorfreude bezeichnen, doch einen solchen Begriff gab es in Marvolos Wortschatz schon lange nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal ernsthaft auf etwas gefreut hatte. Das musste in seiner Kindheit gewesen sein und die lag nun schon ein paar hundert Jahre zurück.

Doch diese Nacht versprach etwas Besonderes zu werden. So wie auch an die letzte, würde er sich noch lange an sie erinnern, denn sie stach aus dem gewohnten Alltag heraus.

Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, doch das Menschenkind zog ihn geradezu magisch an. Der Junge war eine Herausforderung. Noch war er tapsig wie ein neugeborener Welpe, schien von der Welt keine rechte Ahnung zu haben, doch schon in kurzer Zeit könnte ihm der Knabe nahezu ebenbürtig sein. Zwar fehlte dem Kind jede Bildung, doch sein Mut und sein Stolz waren unübertroffen.

Deswegen hatte Marvolo ihn in der vergangenen Nacht am Leben gelassen. Er war gespannt, zu sehen, wie sich der Junge unter seiner Führung entwickeln würde. Ob er wirklich so herausragend war, wie der Vampirfürst annahm.

Wie hatte es ihn befriedigt, als er keine Kennzeichnung am Hals von Harry gefunden hatte. Dieses Menschenkind gehört niemandem außer sich selbst und Marvolo würde alles daran setzen, es zu besitzen. Es dazu zu bringen, sich ihm aus eigenem Antrieb anzuschließen.

Allerdings war die Frage, woher dieser seltsame Junge so plötzlich geklommen war, immer noch unbeantwortet. Die Antwort darauf interessierte den Vampirfürsten brennend. Vom Himmel konnte er ja schwerlich gefallen sein, aber er hatte auch kein Gepäck dabei gehabt, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er eine längere Wanderung hinter sich gebracht hatte. Das war alles höchst mysteriös.

Entschlossen, heute Antworten zu bekommen, stand Marvolo auf.

ooOoOoo

Die Nacht war einsam und still, als Harry schließlich am Ufer des Sees stand und wartete. Weit entfernt ertönte der leise Ruf eines Käuzchens auf der Jagd, dann war es wieder ruhig und der Junge trat unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie hatten keine Zeit ausgemacht, deshalb war er so schnell gekommen wie er konnte. Es war ihm so schwer gefallen, zu warten, nachdem das laute Schnarchen seines Onkels erklungen war, aber er hatte sicher sein müssen, dass alle Familienmitglieder schliefen, bevor er sich hinausschlich.

War er zu spät? Oder einfach nur wesentlich zu früh? Wie lange hatte der Fremde wohl vor, ihn warten zu lassen? Irgendwie kam sich Harry sehr dumm vor, denn zeugte sein frühes Erscheinen nicht zu sehr von seiner Begierde, den Anderen wiederzusehen?

Kurzentschlossen zog Harry sich aus und watete langsam ins Wasser. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als erwarte er die Ankunft des Älteren sehnsüchtig und als wäre er nicht fähig, vorher irgendetwas zu tun. Er war zum Schwimmen hergekommen, also würde er das auch tun.

Seine Schwimmbewegungen waren immer noch so unbeholfen wie am ersten Tag, dennoch genoss Harry das Gefühl, wieder im Wasser zu sein. So wie der Wind flüsternde Stimmen zu tragen schien, verbarg auch das leise Plätschern des Wassers Geschichten, die erzählt werden wollten. Wie die raschelnden Blätter berichteten ihm auch die kleinen Wellen, die er durch sein Paddeln erzeugte, Erstaunliches über die Dinge unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Über Fische, so groß, wie er selbst, Lebewesen so winzig, dass er sie kaum mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen könnte, Wasserpflanzen, die sich aufwärtsstrebend im Wasser bewegten, als würde sie tanzen, die kleineren Fischen Zuflucht und Schutz vor größeren Räubern des Wassers und auch der Lüfte boten, alltägliches aus dem Leben der Bewohner dieses Gewässers noch aus einer Zeit, in der es hier keine Menschen gegeben hatte.

Gefesselt lauschte der Junge, während er träge auf der Stelle paddelte, und fasziniert ließ er sich weiter und weiter aus der ihm bekannten Welt entführen und schreckte erst auf, als es plötzlich eine Störung im Fluss der Wellen gab. Der Rhythmus kam ins Stocken und die Stimmen verstummten. Harry fuhr herum und fand sich nur eine halbe Armlänge von einem blutroten Augenpaar entfernt, dass ihn mit solch einer aufwühlenden Intensität musterte, dass Harry zunächst davor zurückschreckte.

„Sei gegrüßt, Harry", sagte die bereits vertraute Stimme und Harrys Herz machte einen Satz, als er begriff, dass er nun auch endlich das Gesicht dazu sah. Sein Gegenüber schien wenig älter zu sein als er selbst, aber er sah unbeschreiblich gut aus mit seinen glatten, dunklen Haaren, die ihm ein wenig ins Gesichts hingen, mit seiner reinen, schneeweißen Haut, der geraden Nase, den anmutig geschwungenen, roten Lippen. Und die Augen... die blutroten Augen... Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und fand sich nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick zu lösen.

Auch nicht als der Andere langsam auf ihn zuschwamm und ihn mit gleichmäßigen, eleganten Bewegungen umkreiste, die mit seinem Hundepaddeln überhaupt nicht vergleichbar waren. Sein Körper glitt durch das silbrig-schwarze Wasser als wäre er Teil davon.

„Du hast so abwesend gewirkt, als würdest du träumen. Hast du leise Stimmen gehört, die dir von unerforschten Welten und fremdartigen Lebensformen erzählten? Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr in diesen alten Geschichten verlieren, Harry, das ist nicht gut."

Der Junge fand es seltsam, dass der Andere genau zu wissen schien, was ihn gerade so gefesselt hatte. Erlebten das andere Menschen auch? Dann war es kein Wunder, dass die Kinder des Dorfes so wild darauf waren, baden zu gehen. Doch schon wieder schien sein Gegenüber genau zu wissen, was er dachte, denn er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Diese Gabe besitzen nicht viele. In der Tat ist sie... einzigartig." Die roten Augen ruhten wieder auf ihm, dieses Mal taxierend, als würde ihr Besitzer einzuschätzen versuchen, was Harry noch alles beherrschte und ob er eine Bedrohung darstellte.

Unbehaglich wand sich der Junge. „Wer seid Ihr? Wie soll ich Euch nennen?"

Sein Gegenüber blieb einen Moment stumm, schien die Alternativen abzuwägen. Dann sagte er. „Nenne mich Marvolo."

Harry räusperte sich. „In Ordnung... Marvolo... Ihr wolltet mir beibringen, wie man richtig schwimmt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja richtig... fangen wir an. Die Nacht ist nicht mehr ganz so jung." Einen Moment lang ruhte der abschätzende Blick noch auf ihm, dann wandte sich Marvolo anderen Dingen zu. Harry bemühte sich, den Anweisungen zu lauschen und alles genau zu befolgen, doch es war anstrengend und bald war er erschöpft. Doch wie sich herausstellte, war schwimmen viel einfacher als Harry angenommen hatte. Es brauchte nur einige wenige Hilfestellungen und schon bald bewegte sich Harry wesentlich sicherer durch das nasse Element, doch da es so ungewohnt für ihn war, fühlte er sich schon bald erschöpft.

Mit dem Nachlassen seiner Kräfte schwand auch seine Fähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren, rapide. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu den seltsamen Stimmen, die er gehört hatte und zu den Bildern, die sie mit ihren Geschichten in seinen Kopf gesetzt hatten. Er seufzte und wünschte sich, dass er einfach für ein paar Stunden in diese andere abenteuerliche Welt abtauchen, sie selbst erkunden könnte.

Es war eigentlich nicht schwer. Er musste nur aufhören, sich zu bewegen und tief ausatmen. Sein Körper sank dann von ganz alleine nach unten. Die kleinen Wellen schlugen über seinem Kopf zusammen und das seidige Wasser umhüllte ihn nun vollständig. Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte nach oben, wo er durch die sich bewegende Oberfläche den Mond sehen konnte. ‚_Schön…'_

Er fühlte, wie Ruhe und Frieden ihn erfüllten und schloss die Augen wieder, um vollständig zu entspannen. Ja, das war sein Element. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Hier wollte er bleiben.

Dann veränderte sich die Strömung. Das Wasser, das eben noch ruhig und streichelnd an seiner Haut vorbei geglitten war, bildete unruhige Wirbel und schien vor etwas hinter ihm zurückzuweichen.

‚_Jemand kommt…_'

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu zu reagieren, denn kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, legten sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und zogen ihn mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft nach oben. Harry wehrte sich, er wollte dieses Reich der Ruhe nicht verlassen, doch es war vergebens

Als sein Kopf jedoch die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, war es, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. Plötzlich spürte er, wie nahe er dem Ertrinken gewesen war. Seine Lungen brannten und hastig schnappte er nach Luft, sodass ihm schwindlig wurde und er wieder untergegangen wäre, hätten ihn die Arme von seinem Retter nicht immer noch fest umschlungen.

Nun wehrte er sich nicht länger gegen den Griff, sondern klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an die Arme, die ihn hielten.

„Du dummes Kind!", fauchte es ungehalten von hinten. „Deshalb habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht zu sehr in diesen Geschichten verlieren. Du kannst _nicht_ unter Wasser überleben."

„Das hatte ich vergessen", keuchte Harry und drehte den Kopf, um Marvolo in die Zorn funkelnden Augen zu blicken. „Entschuldigt. Ich wollte Euch keine Mühe machen."

Der Sturm der Wut in den roten Augen legte sich nach einigen Augenblicken langsam und der Junge lehnte sich zurück an der schlanken Körper des anderen, in dem so viel mehr Kraft steckte, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde.

Auch das fühlte sich gut an, entschied Harry. Der feste Körper in seinem Rücken, die starken Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Sicherheit. Geborgenheit.

„Du bist erschöpft. Wir sollten Schluss machen für heute. Schaffst du es alleine bis ans Ufer?", fragte die samtige Stimme des Älteren und Harry öffnete die Augen um über die Schulter hinweg den Blick des anderen zu suchen.

Der Ausdruck in den blutroten Augen war undeutbar und doch ließ er Harry einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinab rieseln. Gerne hätte der Junge noch etwas weiter an dem Größeren gelehnt, aber er wollte diesem nicht schon wieder Umstände bereiten. Also nickte er und obwohl ihm der Weg zurück zum Ufer unendlich lang erschien, kämpfte er sich solange voran, bis er wieder den weichen, sandigen Boden unter den Füßen spürte und erleichtert aufatmend verließ er das Wasser.

Wieder gewohnt trockenes Land unter den Füßen stolperte er die wenigen Schritte auf seine Sachen zu und fragte, sich, warum seine Gliedmaßen ihm so bleiern vorkamen. Es war erstaunlich, wie sich die Wahrnehmung veränderte, wenn man sich eine Weile im Wasser aufhielt. Jetzt, da seine Beine wieder sein gesamtes Körpergewicht tragen mussten, kam er sich selbst ungewohnt schwer vor. Er griff gerade nach seinen Sachen, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf.

Verdutzt griff der Junge danach und stellte fest, dass es sich um ein Handtuch handelte.

„Trockne dich ab, bevor du dich erkältest", kam die Anweisung von hinten und Harry befolgte sich dankbar und ohne zu fragen. Er hatte nicht gewagt, eines der Handtücher aus dem Haus mitzunehmen aus Angst, man könnte später vielleicht Spuren daran entdecken, die ihn verraten würden. So musste er wenigstens nicht klatschnass in seine Sachen schlüpfen.

Er war kaum angezogen, da verrieten ihm die Geräusche hinter ihm, dass Marvolo bereits dabei war, den Ort des Geschehens zu verlassen. Harry beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, doch er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass jedes Geräusch, das der Andere verursachte Absicht war. Dass jedes raschelnde Blatt und jeder knackende Zweig unter seinen Füßen wohl geplant war. Schließlich hatte er selbst ja schon mitbekommen, dass sich der Ältere auch völlig lautlos und vor allem übermenschlich schnell bewegen konnte.

Sie waren erste wenige Schritte den Waldweg, der zum See führte, hinunter gegangen, als ein leises Schnauben Harrys Blick auf ein pechschwarzes Pferd lenkte, das am Wegesrand angebunden war. „Oh", entfuhr es ihm leise.

Er selbst hätte das Tier übersehen, denn mit seiner Fellfarbe verschmolz es nahezu vollständig mit dem dunklen Wald und er war voll und ganz auf den Rücken von Marvolo fixiert gewesen. Natürlich kannte er Pferde, auch im Dorf hielt man sie, doch die schweren Arbeitstiere waren nicht mit diesem kraftvollen und eleganten Hengst zu vergleichen. Das war kein Tier, das zur Arbeit gedacht war, sondern das dem Zeitvertreib eines wohlhabenden Mannes diente.

Wem, das klärte sich auch schon einige Sekunden später, als Marvolo zielstrebig auf das Pferd zusteuerte und mit einem sanften Nasenstupser begrüßt wurde. Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und einen Moment musterte er den Anderen verblüfft, bevor er sich einen Narren schalt. Dass er es nicht mit einem Bauer zu tun hatte, hätte er sich auch alleine denken können. Allein die ausgefeilte Sprache, der jeglicher ländlicher Dialekt fehlte, und die aristokratische Haltung verrieten Marvolo als einen Adligen. Doch warum gab sich jemand so Hochgestelltes mit jemandem wie ihm ab?

„Komm ein Stück näher", lockte der Ältere ihn mit sanfter Stimme. „Du fürchtest dich doch nicht vor Pferden, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und trat nahe zu Marvolo heran. Und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gedrückt, Marvolos Körper eng an ihn gepresst. Rasch biss er sich auf die Lippe, um den Laut der Überraschung und der Erregung im Keim zu ersticken. Nein, er würde sich nicht noch einmal wie Spielzeug behandeln lassen.

„Was-", setzte er ärgerlich an, doch der Zeigefinger, der sich unter sein Kinn legte und es sanft anhob, ließ er verstummen.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich dann? Vor Werwölfen? Vampiren?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein natürlich nicht." Der Ton seiner Stimme klang nun fast zärtlich und ein wenig amüsiert. Der Ältere lehnte sich näher und schnupperte an seinen Haaren. „Du riechst nicht nach Knoblauch. Isst du keinen?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich bin allergisch gegen Knoblauch. Als ich noch sehr jung war, gab man mir einmal Knoblauch und ich wäre beinahe daran gestorben. Seitdem hat es niemand mehr versucht."

„Ahh", seufzte Marvolo und mit einer unerwartet schnellen Bewegung legten sich seine Lippen auf Harrys. Der Kuss war nicht herrisch, aber fordernd. Er war sanft, aber gleichzeitig fest genug, um ein Versprechen nach mehr zu sein. Ein Locken. Und er war unschuldig genug, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken und gleichzeitig das Verlangen nach mehr in ihm zu wecken.

Die Hände des Jungen wanderten zu den kraftvollen Oberarmen des Vampirfürsten und seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seines Oberteils, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Flut von Gefühlen aufzuhalten, die ihn fortzuschwemmen drohte. Sein Bauch schien aus flüssigem Feuer zu bestehen, das sich über die Adern überall in seinem ganzen Körper verteilte. Marvolos Zunge spielte mit der seinen, schmiegte sich an sie, um sich im nächsten Moment wieder zurückzuziehen. Harrys Zehen rollten sich lustvoll ein und in stillem Genuss drängte er sich gegen den Älteren.

„Dann sag mir noch eins, Harry", hauchte Marvolo als sich seine Lippen wieder einige Millimeter von Harrys entfernt hatten und klang selbst ein klein wenig atemlos. „Wo kommst du her?"

Der Junge rang nach Atem, während sein ganzer Körper immer noch kribbelte. Fühlten sich alle Küsse so unglaublich an? Dann wollte er mehr davon! Unbewusst fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und Marvolos Augen folgen ihr für einen Moment gebannt, bevor er wieder Harrys Blick fixierte.

„Aus einem Dorf ganz in der Nähe. Es liegt am Ende des Waldweges, am Fuße des Schlosses", antwortete der Junge und spürte, dass sich die Atmosphäre augenblicklich änderte. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

Marvolo trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich frage dich noch einmal und dieses Mal denke genau nach, bevor du antwortest: Woher kommst du?" Dieses Mal lag ein kaum hörbares, drohendes Beben in seiner Stimme.

Irritiert blickte Harry ihn an. Wieso sollte er noch einmal über seine Antwort nachdenken? Und warum schien es dem anderen so unglaubwürdig, dass er aus dem Dorf kam? Mit Nachdruck wiederholte er: „Ich komme aus dem Dorf am Fuße des Schlosses."

Er spürte, dass Marvolo ihn an der Schulter packte und dann flog er plötzlich durch die Luft. Er landete hart auf dem steinigen Waldweg und schrammte sich die bloßen Arme auf. Verschreckt und ärgerlich rappelte er sich auf, um beim Anblick des anderen Jungen zu erstarren.

Rote Augen glühten zornig in der Dunkelheit, die Oberlippe war zurückgezogen und entblößte bedrohlich lange, weiße Eckzähne, als der Vampirfürst zischte: „Lügner! Warum lügst du mich an? Was hast du zu verbergen?"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen!", verteidigte sich der Junge und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war beängstigend. Seine Gedanken rasten. Sollte es doch Vampire geben? Sollte Marvolo tatsächlich einer von ihnen sein? Der Gedanke, einem tatsächlichen Raubtier, das Menschen jagte, gegenüber zu stehen, sprach alle seine Urängste an und löste den sofortigen Fluchtreflex aus. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, fürchte dich ruhig. Denn wenn das alles ist, was du mir zu sagen hast, wirst du für die impertinente Lüge sterben, sobald ich dich zu fassen bekomme." Das war keine bloße Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen und Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Rasch sah er sich nach etwas um, mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte, doch in der Hektik vermochte er nichts auszumachen. Also blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und lief um sein Leben.

Marvolo sah ihm zornesbebend nach, folgte ihm jedoch nicht. Es machte keinen Unterschied, wann er den Bengel erwischte. Selbst wenn er ihn heute laufen ließ, Menschen waren so langsam. Morgen Nacht würde er ihn mit Sicherheit bekommen. Und mit etwas Vorsprung machte die Jagd noch viel mehr Spaß. Der Junge war des Todes.

wird fortgesetzt...

Ich bemühe mich, das nächste Kapitel noch online zu bringen, bevor ich am 19.9. für 2 1/2 Wochen nach Japan fliege. Also dann- man liest sich :)

Eure Fellfie


	3. Chapter 3

Diesen Teil widme ich Iris, dem an mich gebundenen „Meerschweinchen" in zweibeiniger Gestalt, denn er ist fast zur Gänze an ihrem Laptop entstanden, als ich auf Chori aufgepasst habe ) Du solltest öfter wegfahren +g+

Teil: 3/5

**Blut auf dem Mond**

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, in denen Harry nicht einen Fuß vor die Tür setzte. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass ihn dieser Vorfall ziemlich verschreckt hatte. Also hatte er sich zunächst in seine schützende Behausung zurückgezogen um nachzudenken. Er mochte sich hier vielleicht nicht besonders wohl fühlen, aber dieses Haus bot ihm Sicherheit. Vampire konnten es schon alleine wegen dem Knoblauch und den Kreuzen nicht betreten. Richtig?

Doch nachdem er zur Ruhe gekommen war, hatte er angefangen, nachzudenken. Er hatte zwei Nächte mit dem Vampir verbracht. Zwei Nächte, in denen er ihn leicht hätte beißen können. Jedes Mal, wenn Marvolo ihm nahe gekommen war, war Harry wie paralysiert gewesen. Es wäre also ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn zu töten. Und trotzdem hatte Marvolo es nicht getan.

Warum?

War das für ihn ein Spiel gewesen? Hatte der Vampir mit ihm gespielt, wie eine Katze mit der Maus? Ja, manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl gehabt. Aber nicht immer. Hieß das, das war nicht alles, oder verbarg Marvolo seine Absichten einfach zu gut?

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann wollte er gerne daran glauben, dass es Marvolo nicht nur um ein bisschen Spaß vor dem Essen ging. Er wollte sich auch nicht sein restliches Leben selbst einsperren, weil er Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte, wenn er hinausging. Und er wollte vor allem Marvolo wieder sehen. Trotz allem übte dieser Mann eine schier unwiderstehliche Faszination auf ihn aus. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er ein Vampir war, doch eigentlich spielte der Grund keine Rolle, fand Harry.

Allerdings würde er einen Weg finden müssen, das Missverständnis, das es offensichtlich zwischen ihn gab, aus der Welt zu räumen, sonst bestand beim nächsten Zusammentreffen Lebensgefahr für ihn, so viel war immerhin sicher. Marvolo war überraschend jähzornig und Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass seine Wut nicht durch ein wenig Zeit, die verging, zu besänftigen war.

Er musste sich also etwas einfallen lassen, damit der andere ihm glaubte. Vielleicht konnte er einen Knoblauchzopf mitnehmen, um den Vampir erst einmal auf Abstand zu halten? Zunächst musste er nämlich klären, warum es so unglaubwürdig erschien, dass er aus dem Dorf kam. Dann konnte er sich daran machen, diese Zweifel zu zerstreuen.

Ja, heute Nacht würde er es versuchen. Sein Plan war alles andere als ausgefeilt, aber nach zwei Wochen Abstinenz von seiner neu gewonnene, heiß geliebten Freiheit, war er bereit, jedes Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, um sie zurück zu erlangen.

ooOoOoo

Als Marvolo an diesem Abend durch sein Schloss schritt, schien sich die Welt in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung vor Angst zu krümmen und zusammenzuziehen. Nach zwei Wochen erfolgloser Jagd, hatte seine Laune den bisher bekannten und gefürchteten Nullpunkt bei weitem unterschritten.

Man vermied es ihm zu begegnen, wenn man konnte, und die steigende Zahl der Toten oder zumindest bis zum Rande des Todes Gefolterten, gab den rangniederen Vampiren Recht in diesem ausweichenden Verhalten. Wer an seinem untoten Leben hing, kam Marvolo besser nicht unter die Augen.

Zuerst hatte der Vampirfürst gedacht, er hatte vielleicht in der falschen Richtung gesucht. Möglicherweise hatte das Menschenkind trotz seines Schreckens noch genug Verstand besessen, irgendwann nach Sonnenaufgang kehrt zu machen und in die andere Richtung, aus der es gekommen war, zu fliehen, um Marvolo auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Doch nichts. Egal, in welcher Himmelsrichtung er suchte, ob in den Wäldern, auf den Feldern oder in den stinkenden Städten und Dörfern der Menschen, Harry blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hielt er ihn zum Narren?

Rote Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen und der schwarze Umhang hinter seinem schlanken Körper bauschte sich auf, obwohl sich kein Lüftchen regte. Er musste etwas übersehen haben. Kein Mensch verstand es, die hoch entwickelten Sinne eines Vampirs so vollkommen auszutricksen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Und wenn der Junge tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Wenn er tatsächlich aus dem Dorf kam? Er musste ja nicht dort geboren sein. Vielleicht war er erst kürzlich hinzugezogen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass so junge Menschen ins Dorf kamen, weil sie meist auf den elterlichen Gehöften gebraucht wurden, aber vielleicht stammte er aus einer kinderreichen Familie und seine Brüder waren genug Hilfe. Das einzige, was Marvolo an dieser Theorie störte, war, dass er über einen Neuzugang Bescheid gewusst hätte. Er hatte seine Spitzel unten im Dorf, die ihn über jede Veränderung informierten.

Hatten sie es dieses Mal versäumt? Daran mochte der Vampir nicht so recht glauben, denn er hatte diejenigen für diese Aufgabe gewählt, die gerne redeten. Die viel Tratsch erzählten und die begierig waren, ihm Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Bei so etwas Wichtigem wären sie noch in der Sekunde angelaufen gekommen, in der der Junge das Dorf betreten hatte.

Nein, etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, würde er seine Suche heute Nacht auf das Dorf beschränken. Er würde notfalls jeden Stein umdrehen und wenn das Ergebnis negativ war, würde er einen neuen Plan machen müssen. Dieser Junge würde ihm nicht entkommen!

o

Wenig später stand er auf der breiten Straße, die durch das Dorf führte. In der näheren Umgebung jedenfalls war nichts zu finden gewesen. Weder der Junge selbst noch ein Erdloch, das groß genug gewesen wäre, ihn zu verbergen. Auch in den Scheunen und Lagern war nicht die geringste Spur zu finden gewesen, dass dort jemand in letzter Zeit Unterschlupf gesucht hätte. Blieben noch die Häuser selbst. Vielleicht hatte ihm ein mitleidiger Bewohner Unterschlupf gewährt.

Es war nicht wirklich ein Geräusch oder ein Geruch, nichts wirklich mit den normalen fünf Sinnen Greifbares, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Haus weit die Straße hinunter lenkte. Es war eher eine geringfügige Veränderung der Luftströmung, in dem Moment, in dem sein Blick darüber hinweg glitt.

Die Eheleute, die darin wohnten, hatten einen Sohn, das wusste er. Fett wie ein Mastschwein und unerträglich verzogen. Zog mit einer Bande durch das Dorf und verprügelte andere Kinder. Von diesem missglückten Versuch, die menschliche Population aufrecht zu erhalten, abgesehen, waren die Dursleys die normalste Durchschnittsfamilie, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Nicht überragend im Äußeren, die Frau eine Klatschbase erster Güteklasse, doch beide noch nie durch Absonderlichkeiten aufgefallen. Sie legten Wert auf Normalität und waren stolz darauf, nicht aus dem Rahmen zu fallen. Nie im Leben würden sie einem fremden Jungen Unterschlupf gewähren. Nicht einmal als Haushaltssklave würden sie ihn in ihr Haus lassen, denn so etwas war nicht „normal". Und was nicht normal war, gehörte sich einfach nicht.

Aber vielleicht, überlegte Marvolo, waren sie ein wenig zu sehr auf Normalität bedacht. Geradeso als würden sie ein Geheimnis bewahren, das unter keinen Umständen ans Licht kommen durfte. Es war einen Versuch wert. Mit diesem Haus würde er beginnen.

Doch er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, da erregte der schattenhafte Umriss einer zarten Gestalt, die sich die Straße hinunter schlich, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wieder spürte er diese sachten Luftverwirbelungen und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Dieses Wesen war nicht menschlich. Niemand konnte sich auf dieser Erde bewegen, ohne die Luftströmung zu stören, doch Menschen taten es auf geradezu brachiale Art und Weise. Sie suchten sich nicht den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes, sondern rannten buchstäblich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Deswegen waren sie auch so langsam. Sie mussten wesentlich mehr Kraft aufwenden, um sich zu bewegen. Das Wesen dort vorne, erinnerte in seiner Art der Fortbewegung mehr an einen Vampir... oder an etwas, das er seit Jahren ausgestorben geglaubt hatte.

Sein ursprüngliches Ziel vergessen, bewegte er sich neugierig näher, bis ihn nur noch wenige Meter von dem Geschöpf trennten. Da hielt es plötzlich mitten im Schritt inne und nach einem kurzen Prüfen der Umgebung mit seinen Sinnen, drehte es sich zu ihm um. Marvolo stockte der Atem, als er in tiefgrüne, klare Augen blickte. Harry? Aber wie war das möglich? Kein Mensch konnte sich so bewegen, wie er es gerade getan hatte. Und kein Mensch, mochten seine Sinne auch noch so fein sein, hätte ihn bemerkt.

Wer war dieser Junge? _Was_ war er?

Wieso erinnerte Harry ihn so an den letzten Naturgeist, den er je gesehen hatte? Eine Frau mit langem, feuerrotem Haar und geradezu hypnotisierenden grünen Augen. Ein sanftes Wesen, das jedoch genügend Willenskraft besaß, für das zu kämpfen, was ihr wichtig war. Eine Frau mit unheimlich viel verborgener Kraft. Das waren die Gründe, weshalb er sie so respektiert hatte und weshalb er versucht hatte, sie zu töten. Zu seinem großen Verdruss war er jedoch gescheitert. Mehrmals. Schließlich war sie auch ohne sein Zutun gestorben, doch sie hatte nie ein Kind bekommen, so weit er wusste.

Wieso also musste er an sie denken, wenn er Harry sah? Und wieso war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? War er so damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Spielchen mit dem Jungen zu treiben?

„Marvolo", grüßte Harry ihn und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Irgendwie schien der Vampir nicht mehr wütend zu sein. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was an die Stelle des Zorns getreten war, aber er befand sich nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Das war allerdings kein Grund, sich zu entspannen und so umklammerte er den Knoblauchzopf in seiner Hand fester.

Marvolos Blick fiel darauf und spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Fürchtest du dich etwa vor mir, Harry?"

Der Trotz und sein Stolz, befahlen ihm, umgehend mit „Nein!" zu antworten, doch was er schließlich sagte, war: „Ja. Ja, ein bisschen. Ich möchte gerne noch eine Weile leben. Und ich möchte verstehen, warum du geglaubt hast, ich würde lügen, als ich sagte, ich würde hier im Dorf leben."

„Weil ich dieses Dorf in- und auswendig kenne. Ich kenne die Menschen hier. Ich kenne die genaue Einwohnerzahl, ich weiß, wer hier geboren und wer zugezogen ist. Doch jemand wie du ist mir noch nicht untergekommen. Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen und ich habe auch noch nie von dir gehört. Wo kommst du also her?"

„Wo ich her komme, weiß ich selbst nicht. Aber ich bin nicht hier geboren. Mein Vater ist gestorben, bevor ich geboren wurde und meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt. Ein Bekannter der beiden brachte mich dann hierher zu meinen Verwandten."

Marvolo folgte seinem Blick zu dem Haus der Dursleys. „Die Dursleys?"

„Ja. Bei ihnen lebe ich solange ich denken kann, aber sie haben meine Existenz immer geheim gehalten, weil sie sich für mich schämten. Ich durfte das Haus nie verlassen und ich durfte mich Besuchern nicht zeigen. Die meiste Zeit meines 15jährigen Lebens habe ich oben in meinem Zimmer auf dem Dachboden verbracht."

Nun, das erklärte so einiges. Aber den Jungen unbemerkt in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion in dieses Dorf zu schmuggeln, dazu gehörte schon einiges an Raffinesse und Können. Marvolo trat näher an den Jungen heran, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt standen. Der Knoblauchgeruch stach ihm in die Nase. Oh, er hasste dieses widerliche Zeug. „Sag mir Harry, wer bist du?"

Der Junge verstand die Frage nicht und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich bin Harry. Einfach nur Harry."

„Dann sag mir, _einfach nur Harry_, hast du denn auch einen Nachnamen?" Das verlockende Gurren, das Harry schon kannte, war zurück in seiner Stimme und der Junge bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Potter. Harry Potter."

„Tatsächlich?" Marvolos Stimme wurde seidenweich. „Und wie hießen deine Eltern?"

„Lily und James Potter so viel ich weiß. Aber warum? Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

Lily... Lily Potter... Plötzlich lachte Marvolo auf. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Der alte Mann hatte ihn hereingelegt. Hatte ihn komplett genarrt!

Er erinnerte sich noch an die Nacht, in der er James Potter getötet hatte. Dieser unvernünftige Mann hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, als er es auf Lily abgesehen hatte. Und was ihn vollkommen überrascht hatte, war, dass Lily tatsächlich geflohen war, als der Körper ihres Geliebten leblos zu Boden fiel. Das hätte er nie erwartet. Lily war eine Kämpferin, warum stellte sie sich ihm nicht?

Doch nun war alles klar. Sie musste damals schon schwanger gewesen sein und um ihr Baby zu schützen, war sie geflohen und hatte sich versteckt. Doch eine Schwangerschaft ging nie gut für Naturgeister aus, wenn der Vater nicht auch einer war. Das musste sie gewusst haben. Dennoch hatte sie das Risiko auf sich genommen und schließlich mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Dumbledore, dieser senile und gleichzeitig geniale Greis, hatte das Neugeborene genommen und es genau unter Marvolos Nase versteckt. Unheimlich gerissen. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch nicht einmal etwas von einem Nachfahren geahnt.

Der alte Mann hatte jedoch nicht bedacht, dass man so freiheitsliebende Geschöpfe nicht ewig einsperren konnte und schon gar nicht in ein Haus mit der erstickenden Gegenwart von Menschen. Ein ganz, ganz dummer Fehler.

Was sollte er nun tun? Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der ihn ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Er hatte ja nicht ohne Grund Jagd auf alle noch lebenden Naturgeister gemacht. Wenn die Prophezeiung Recht behielt, dann würde dieser Junge sein Untergang sein.

Langsam nahm er Harry den Knoblauchzopf aus der Hand und warf ihn weit fort. Die Augen des Jungen folgten seiner Bewegung. „Und das macht dir nichts aus? Den Knoblauch anzufassen, meine ich. Normalerweise sollte allein die Berührung ausreichen, um Vampiren Schmerzen zuzufügen."

„Nun, Harry, ich bin nicht wie die Anderen. Vampire mögen eine Rasse sein, die den Menschen weit überlegen ist, doch niemand von ihnen kann _mir_ das Wasser reichen. Ich besitze alle Stärken der Vampire doch ohne die meisten ihrer Schwächen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dieses Zeug widerwärtig stinkt."

Er schloss den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry, legte einen Arm, um dessen Taille und zog den kleineren Körper gegen sich, um sein Gesicht in dem widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haar zu vergraben. Ah... ja... das war besser. Dieser Junge roch nach Wald. Nach starken, alten Bäumen, jungen, frischen Kräutern und wildem, ungebändigtem Wasser. Er liebte diesen Geruch. Es war ein Jammer... wirklich ein Jammer...

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf nach unten wandern, seine Zunge glitt liebkosend über die Ohrmuschel des Jungen und ein Zittern lief durch den schmaleren Körper. Oh, er wollte diesen Jungen so sehr. Er wollte ihn besitzen, mit allem, was er zu geben hatte. Sein Körper, sein Herz, seine Seele.

Verlangen, heiß und berauschend, schoss durch seine Adern und schien ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Die Körperwärme des Jungen entfachte das Feuer nur noch mehr und Marvolos Finger, die über Harrys Nacken glitten, fanden nichts als feine, weiche Härchen und seidige Haut vor. Eine Verlockung, mehr davon zu entblößen, mehr davon zu streicheln…

Doch der Junge würde sich niemals freiwillig ergeben. Harry würde sich ihm niemals schenken und deshalb musste er es tun. Jetzt, bevor er sich zu sehr in diesem sinnesbetörenden Geruch verlor.

Sacht leckte Marvolo über den schlanken Hals des Jungen. Die Hände auf seiner Brust verkrampften sich ein wenig. Er spürte, das Blut unter der Haut pulsieren, heiß und schnell. Rote Augen schlossen sich langsam, die spitzen Eckzähne wuchsen zu ihrer vollen Länge, als er den Mund öffnete. Er würde das hier genießen. So etwas würde er nie wieder erleben. Mit Bedacht nährte er sich der Halsschlagader, öffnete den Mund noch ein klein wenig weiter, um-

Plötzlich zuckte er zurück, als ihn ein Stromschlag traf.

„Lass mich los!", befahl Harry ihm mit klarer, fester Stimme, die er so noch nie bei dem Jungen gehört hatte. Beinahe gegen seinen Willen löste sich Marvolo von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn zu mustern.

„Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug", erklärte Harry ihm und kleine Funken Elektrizität umgaben seine Gestalt. Marvolo verengte die Augen und sah genauer hin. Etwas glitzerte dort... klein und im schwachen Licht fast nicht zu sehen... Wassertropfen!

Amüsiert legte der Vampirfürst den Kopf schief. So wie er selbst als die Luft beherrschte, hatte der junge Harry Potter also die Macht, Wasser nach seinem Willen zu beeinflussen. Und da Wasser viele Ionen enthielt, war die Leitung von Strom absolut kein Problem. Interessant, wie rasant sich die Kräfte des Jungen entwickelten. Wie schnell er ein instinktives Verständnis dafür entwickelte, wie er sie einsetzen musste.

Glühende, grüne Augen musterten ihn und Marvolos Belustigung ließ auch nicht nach, als er merkte, dass dieses kleine Zwischenspiel ihn selbst mehr erregt hatte als Harry. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich unwillkürlich, weil sie etwas berühren, halten wollten, das ihnen versagt blieb. Oh, es war so schade, dass dieser Junge niemals ihm gehören würde.

Oder doch? Bestand vielleicht die Möglichkeit, Harry an ihn zu binden? Der Junge war so unerfahren in dieser Welt und wenn er ihm gab, wonach er sich sehnte- Abenteuer, neue Entdeckungen- konnte er ihn dann vielleicht dazu bringen, bei ihm zu bleiben? Diese Vorstellung hatte etwas Verlockendes.

Er lächelte und Harry sah, dass seine Eckzähne auf eine Größe schrumpften, die sie fast menschlich aussehen ließ. Anscheinend gab er sich geschlagen. „In Ordnung, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber vielleicht gestattest du mir, dich ein wenig herumzuführen. Kannst du reiten?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Meinte sein Gegenüber es ernst? Oder war das nur ein Trick, um ihn zu täuschen?

„Dann wirst du es lernen. Ich werde dich morgen an dem See erwarten. Komm früh und bring etwas Zeit mit. Und wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchen solltest, dann zögere nicht, hinauf zum Schloss zu kommen. Zeige ihnen diesen Ring und man wird dich sicher nicht abweisen." Marvolo warf ihm den Ring zu, nickte ihm noch einmal zum Abschied zu, drehte sich dann um und Harry konnte förmlich zusehen, wie ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckte. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Der Junge spürte, wie die Kraft, die ihn durchfloss, verschwand und ihn zitternd und mit butterweichen Knien zurückließ. Warum genoss er es so sehr, Marvolo nahe zu sein? Selbst, als ihn sein Instinkt vor der Gefahr gewarnt hatte, hatte er still gehalten, als der Vampir seinen Hals liebkost hatte. Es hatte sich zu gut angefühlt, als dass Harry etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen wollen und für einen Moment war ihm sogar der Gedanke gekommen, dass es in Ordnung war, jetzt zu sterben, solange es durch Marvolos Biss war.

Dann hatte sich sein Überlebenswille eingeschaltet. Es machte keinen Sinn zu sterben, wenn es noch so viel zu entdecken gab. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Marvolo sich einfach nahm, was ihm nicht gehörte. Und als wäre das der Schlüssel gewesen, hatte er gespürt, wie ihn plötzliche eine Macht durchfloss, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Und sie hatte ausgereicht, um den Anderen in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den Ring in seiner Hand. Ein schwerer Goldring mit einem großen, matt glänzenden schwarzen Stein. Ein teures Stück, möglicherweise ein Familienerbstück. Und das hatte er ihm einfach so anvertraut? Entweder schwamm Marvolo geradezu im Geld, sodass es ihn nicht kümmerte, das ein oder andere Schmuckstück zu verlieren, oder er war sich sehr sicher, dass es Harry über kurz oder lang ins Schloss verschlagen würde.

Ein wenig ärgerte sich Harry über diese Berechnung; allerdings- wenn er ihm ebenbürtig sein könnte, wenn er der Herausforderung, die Marvolo darstellte, gewachsen war, überlegte der Junge, dann wäre eine Beziehung zu Marvolo kein schlechter Gedanke. Absolut nicht.

wird fortgesetzt


	4. Chapter 4

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 4**

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen, zu gut um wahr zu sein, wenn tatsächlich alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre. Natürlich war er auf seine Art gerissen, aber er hätte sein Verwandten nicht so unterschätzen dürfen. Vielleicht war er nachlässig geworden, nachdem der Umgang mit Marvolo so selbstverständlich und einfach geworden war.

Sie trafen sich fast jede Nacht und immer hatte der Vampir etwas in petto, das Harry faszinierte. Er zeigte ihm diese unbekannte Welt und nach und nach hatte Harry gelernt, wie er mit ihm umzugehen hatte. Wie er Marvolo auf Abstand hielt, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihm ebenbürtig und keineswegs ein Spielzeug war. Diese Grenze wurde bei jeder Begegnung neu getestet und neu definiert, aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Spaß daran hatte.

Allerdings waren die Treffen meist nicht sehr lang, denn Harry kam erst spät in der Nacht aus dem Haus und musste früh wieder zurück sein, denn seine Tante wurde wach, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen müde über den Horizont krochen. Und meist wurde er dann auch geweckt, was in letzter Zeit zu einem kaum mehr zu übersehenden Schlafdefizit führte.

Vielleicht waren sie dadurch misstrauisch geworden. Er hielt sich zwar die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer unter dem Dach auf, doch ab und an schaute einer der Dursleys vorbei, um ihm neue Arbeiten aufzuladen oder ihm eine karge Mahlzeit zu bringen.

Am Anfang war Harry durch ihre schweren Schritte auf der Treppe immer rechtzeitig hoch geschreckt, doch je mehr Nächte er mit wenig oder gar keinem Schlaf auskommen musste, desto tiefer nickte er zwischendurch weg und manchmal war er erst erwacht, als er unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und geschüttelt wurde. Natürlich musste seinen Verwandten das verdächtig vorgekommen sein. Im Nachhinein hätte sich Harry dafür treten können, dass er nicht vorsichtiger gewesen war. Dass er sich von seiner Begeisterung für die Welt da draußen- und für Marvolo- so hatte mitreißen lassen, dass er seine nächtlichen Ausflüge immer schlechter verbergen konnte.

Er war gerade beim Stopfen einer Hose eingenickt, da ließ ihn ein drohendes Grollen hochschrecken: „Potter!" Harry fuhr hoch und stieß mit dem Kopf hart gegen den seines Onkels, der sich Unheil verkündend über ihn gebeugt hatte. Mit einem Stöhnen sank er zurück auf seine unbequeme, strohgefüllte Matratze und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er wieder mehr als nur Sterne sehen konnte.

Auch sein Onkel presste seine fleischige Hand gegen seine Stirn und funkelte ihn erbost an. „Ist das deine Art, deiner Tante und mir zu danken, dass wir dich aufgenommen habe, du Faulpelz? Du schläfst den ganzen Tag und vernachlässigst deine Aufgaben. Das kann ich nicht dulden!"

Harry spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Jetzt musste er ganz vorsichtig vorgehen. Wenn sein Onkel ahnungslos war, dann konnte er die Situation vielleicht noch retten. „Nun ja…" begann er zögernd. „Ich schlafe schlecht in letzter Zeit…"

Auf der Stirn seines Onkels pochte eine dicke Ader, als er die kleinen Schweinsäuglein verengte. „Und kannst du mir erklären, woran das liegt?"

Harry wich seinem Blick aus, um ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich nehme an…"

Sein Onkel trat einen Schritt näher. „Nicht? Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen." In Harrys Kopf schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Er wusste es! Der Junge war wie gelähmt, unfähig zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Wie betäubt lauschte er den bedrohlichen Worten seines Onkels. „Du schleichst dich nachts heimlich aus dem Haus. Obwohl wir es dir verboten haben."

„Nein, ich-"

„_Lüg nicht!"_, brüllte sein Onkel. Harrys Kopf flog zur Seite als Vernon ihn ohrfeigte. Bei seinem Onkel saß die Hand locker, das wusste der Junge, aber selten schlug er ihn so hart. Harry spürte wie seine schmerzende Wange heiß wurde und schmeckte Blut. Er hatte sich versehentlich auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Wie oft warst du draußen? Jede Nacht in den letzten Wochen? Du glaubst wohl wir sind dumm, was Junge?"

„Nein, ich würde nie-"

„Ganz recht, wir das sind wir nicht", fiel ihm sein Onkel ins Wort und sein Schnurrbart zitterte erzürnt. „Oh nein! Als du angefangen hast, dich so merkwürdig zu verhalten, haben wir den Braten sofort gerochen und letzte Nacht haben wir die Haustüren präpariert. Hast den kleinen Zettel im Türspalt wohl nicht gesehen, hä? Sonst hättest du wohl daran gedacht, ihn wieder dort zu platzieren."

Harry spürte seinen eigenen, rasenden Herzschlag und ihm wurde schwindlig. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass seine Verwandten bösartig waren, aber dass sie dabei clever genug waren, ihm eine solche ausgeklügelte Falle zu stellen…

_Du bist selbst schuld_, teilte ihm die kleine, spöttische Stimme seines Verstandes mit. _Das_ _passiert, wenn man sich zu sicher fühlt und alle Regeln der Achtsamkeit außer Acht lässt. Nach 15 Jahren hättest deine Lektion gelernt haben müssen. Diesen Leuten kann man nicht trauen._

Harry wünschte sich, die Stimme würde endlich schweigen. Sie hatte ja Recht. Er war selbst schuld. Er hatte sich wie ein Narr benommen. Niemals hätte er selbstverständlich davon ausgehen dürfen, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante nichts mitbekamen. Und nun hatte leugnen keinen Sinn mehr. Was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war Schadensbegrenzung.

„So war das nicht. Ich hatte die letzten Nächte nicht schlafen können, es war so warm hier oben und ich habe schlecht geträumt. Letzte Nacht auch. Also bin ich runter gegangen und habe die Hintertür geöffnet, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, es hat mich bestimmt niemand gesehen."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass dich niemand gesehen hat", sagte sein Onkel langsam und zeigte Harry, was er in der Hand hielt, die er bis jetzt hinter dem Rücken verborgen hatte. Einen schweren Ledergürtel. Der Gürtel, mit dem Harry schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, als er vor Jahren versucht hatte, sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen. Panik schnürte dem Jungen die Luft ab. „Es geht darum, dass dich jemand hätte sehen _können_. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass du deine Lektion damals gelernt hast. Aber offensichtlich bis du ein dummer Taugenichts. Ich werde dir wohl erneut zeigen müssen, was geschieht, wenn du uns keinen Gehorsam leistest."

Damit holte er aus und ließ den Gürtel in einer schnellen, geübten Bewegung niedersausen. Erschrocken riss Harry die Arme vor das Gesicht und mit einem hässlichen Peitschen traf Leder auf Haut.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, doch er wusste, dass das nur der Anfang war. Das war noch gar nichts. Die Erinnerungen an das erste Mal als Vernon die Beherrschung verloren hatte, waren immer noch so lebendig, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen. Doch heute war er kein kleines Kind mehr. Heute war er nicht mehr so hilflos wie damals. Heute wusste er, wohin er fliehen konnte.

Als sein Onkel zum zweiten Mal ausholte, brachte der Junge rasch seine Beine unter seinen Körper und warf sich mit einem Aufschrei gegen die massige Gestalt des Älteren, der überrascht zurücktaumelte und Harry so den Weg zur Dachluke freigab. Schnell Doch gerade, als der Junge durch die Öffnung klettern wollte, wurde er am Kragen gepackt und zurückgezogen.

„So einfach entkommst du mir nicht, du unerzogener Bengel."

Verzweifelt kämpfte Harry gegen den Griff an, die rettende Treppe im Blick, obwohl der vordere Teil von Dudleys altem Hemd gegen seinen Hals drückte und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Gerade als Schwärze begann, sein Sichtfeld kleiner werden zu lassen, gab es ein lautes Reißen und Harry stolperte ohne Oberteil nach vorne und fiel mehr als dass er lief die Treppe hinunter. Unter angekommen japste er kurz nach Luft, doch das Poltern und laute Schnaufen hinter ihm machte ihm klar, dass er keine Zeit für eine Pause hatte. Sein Onkel mochte unglaublich fett sein, doch wenn er wollte, konnte er sich unheimlich flink bewegen.

Rasch spurtete der Junge die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter, an dessen Fuß seine Tante und sein Cousin standen, durch den Lärm angelockt. Seine Tante zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sie ihn auf sich zulaufen sah- in der Tat schien sie sich auch nach 15 Jahren immer noch nicht an seinen Anblick gewöhnt haben-, doch sein Cousin grinste plötzlich gemein. Das hätte Harry eine Warnung sein müssen, schließlich hatte ihn der Junge Zeit seines Lebens terrorisiert, doch sein Blick war so auf die Ausgangstür fixiert, dass er den Gesichtsausdruck nur am Rand wahrnahm- und mit voller Wucht in die Faust hineinlief, die der ältere Junge in seine Magengegend schwang.

Unfähig zu atmen stürzte Harry zu Boden und blieb nach Atem ringend liegen, während sich Vernon schwer schnaufend mit einem triumphalen Grinsen im geröteten Gesicht über ihm aufbaute. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Immer bereit, dem Vater zu helfen. Das lob' ich mir."

Als Harry mit Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen nach oben in Dudleys grinsendes Gesicht blinzelte, vermutete er allerdings, dass sein Cousin das nicht getan hatte, um seinem Vater zu helfen, sondern einfach, weil der kleine Sadist sofort die Chance erkannt und genutzt hatte, Harry wieder einmal eins reinzuwürgen. Und verdammt, sein Magen tat wirklich höllisch weh. Er schloss seine grünen Augen und versuchte sich auf seine stockende Atmung zu konzentrieren und sie zu normalisieren.

Das klappte gut- bis der Gürtel mit aller Kraft, die Vernon in seinen fetten Armen hatte, auf die nackte Haut an Harrys Oberkörper traf und der beißende Schmerz ihm erneut den Atem raubte. Seine Augen flogen auf und der zweite Hieb traf ihn, bevor er die Chance hatte sich zu bewegen. Keuchend versuchte er über den Boden davon zu robben, doch es kostete seinen Onkel nur einen kleinen Schritt, um den harten Gürtel erneut zielsicher auf seinen Rücken niedersausen zu lassen und dieses Mal war das Gefühl, das harte Leder würde ihm die Haut regelrecht abziehen, mehr als nur ein Gefühl. Der Junge spürte sein eigenes, warmes Blut auf der Haut.

„Vernon!", keuchte Petunia erschrocken und Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie auch schon beim ersten Mal nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihren Mann zu stoppen. Vernon hatte Spaß daran, sein Pflegekind zu misshandeln und der Junge hasste sich dafür, dumm genug gewesen zu sein, seinem Onkel einen Vorwand geliefert zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er einen Teil des Schmerzes wirklich verdient für seine Gedankenlosigkeit.

Zwei weitere Schläge fügten ihm blutige Striemen auf dem Rücken zu, bevor Harry sich wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Plan besann. Er musste hier raus. Die Tür war nicht weit…

Seine Muskeln protestierten, als er sich noch während des nächsten Hiebes hochstemmte und zu einem Spurt in Richtung Tür ansetzte. Er kam nur nicht weit. Er hatte kaum ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und seinen verblüfften Onkel gebracht, da rammte sich die schwere Gestalt seines Cousins in seine Seite und beide gingen zu Boden, Dudley begrub Harry dabei halb unter sich. Scharfer Schmerz flammte auf, als sein geschundener Rücken über den rauen Boden schrammte und das Gewicht seines Cousins trieb ihm jede Luft aus den Lungen.

Einige Momente lang dachte Harry, er würde ohnmächtig werden, dann ebbte der Schmerz zu einem stetigen, deutlich spürbaren Pulsieren ab und der Junge konnte wieder klar denken. Er sah hinauf in das wutverzerrte, schwitzende Gesicht, seines Onkels, der sich ihm nährte, und wusste, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte. Er konnte nicht einfach still halten, bis es vorbei war. Jetzt, nachdem er Vernon durch seine Fluchtversuche so sehr gereizt hatte, _musste_ er es aus dem Haus schaffen, wenn er leben wollte.

Diese Erkenntnis gab ihm neue Kraft. Er schaffte es seine Arme, unter seinem Cousin hervorzuziehen und sah sich im Erdgeschoss, das sowohl Wohnraum, als auch Küche war, nach etwas um, das er als Waffe benutzen konnte. Erfolglos.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, was?", höhnte Vernon und seine Schweinsäuglein funkelten in bösartigem Vergnügen. „Du hast uns unterschätzt, Potter."

Er holte erneut aus, weiter als zuvor, Dudley rollte rasch zur Seite und Harry wusste, dieser Schlag würde weh tun wie kein anderer zuvor.

„Nein!", rief er verzweifelt, schloss die Augen und riss die Hände vors Gesicht. Es gab ein lautes Platschen und der Schlag blieb aus. Dafür ertönte es ein zweistimmiges, schmerzerfülltes Heulen, gefolgt von einem spitzen Aufschrei seiner Tante. Verblüfft blinzelte Harry vorsichtig hinter seinen Händen hervor und er brauchte einen Moment um Sinn in die Szene zu bringen. Sein Onkel hatte den Gürtel fallen lassen und hielt sich brüllend das Gesicht, sein Haar war klatschnass und es befanden sich Dinge darin, die seltsamerweise wie Kartoffelstückchen aussahen, auf seinen Schultern lag etwas, das an Gemüse erinnerte. Dudley bot einen ähnlichen Anblick. Petunia war zu ihren Männern geeilt, um das Ausmaß der Katastrophe zu begutachten und immer wieder wanderten ihre entsetzten Blicke zu Harry und dem Herd.

Der Junge kam schwankend auf die Füße und blickte ebenfalls zum Herd. Dort, wo eben noch der Eintopf für das Mittag gekocht hatte, stand nur noch ein leerer Topf auf dem Feuer. Harry begriff, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Suppe über seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin zu schütten, ohne den Topf zu bewegen. Verblüfft starrte er einen Moment länger auf die drei Dursleys, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er die Gunst der Stunde nutzen musste.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, rannte er zur nahen Vordertür und hinaus auf die Straße.

Dorfbewohner, die gerade vorbeikamen, verharrten verdutzt in ihrem Schritt und starrten ihn an. Drei alte Damen, die in der Nähe zusammenstanden und den neusten Klatsch austauschten verstummten perplex, um kurz darauf sofort wieder tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen zu stecken.

Es musste aber auch seltsam aussehen, wenn ein halbnackter Halbwüchsiger, den zuvor noch nie jemand gesehen hatte, mit blutigen Striemen auf dem Rücken aus dem Haus einer Familie gestürmt kam, die man im Dorf wegen ihrer Unauffälligkeit respektierte und von der man genau wusste, dass sie nur ein einziges Kind hatte.

Harry stellte sich vor, was für Gerüchte die Klatschbasen des Dorfes innerhalb der nächsten Stunden verbreiten würden und lächelte grimmig. Das hatten die Dursleys seiner Meinung nach verdient dafür, dass sie ihn aus Scham jahrelang versteckt, ihn der ihm zustehenden Freiheit beraubt und ihn über Jahre hinweg physisch und psychisch misshandelt hatten. Von diesem Abschiedsgeschenk würden sie sich vielleicht nie wieder erholen und es tat dem Jungen nicht im Geringsten leid.

Er wurde langsamer, nachdem er die Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatte und auf einer kleinen Anhöhe blickte er noch einmal zurück auf das Dorf, in dem er 15 Jahre gelebt hatte ohne dass die anderen Bewohner etwas davon gewusst hatten. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, aber als er auf die kleine Ansammlung alter Fachwerkhäuser blickte, stimmte ihn das nicht traurig. Schließlich verband er mit ihnen kaum Erinnerungen. Der Gedanke wiederum machte ihn schon ein wenig wehmütig. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich der Junge ab und folgte dem Weg zum Schloss, der erst durch den Wald und dann einen Hügel hinauf führte.

Er war noch nie bei Tageslicht draußen gewesen, aber es gefiel ihm. Er mochte die Wärme der Sonne auf seiner Haut, das Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten im Wald, die vielen, verschiedenen Farben der Pflanzen und Insekten und all die Laute der tagaktiven Tiere. Einmal blieb er stehen, um einen großen, grün irisierenden Käfer zu beobachten, der eilig über den Waldweg krabbelte, bis er im Gras auf der anderen Seite verschwand. Oft hielt er inne, um nach dem Ursprung der vielstimmigen Vogelgesänge um ihn herum Ausschau zu halten, doch nie konnte er auch nur einen der gut getarnten Vögel entdecken.

Als er aus dem schattigen Wald hinaustrat, blickte er blinzelnd hinauf zu dem Schloss. Die Sonne streichelte warm über seine Haut und der Junge hatte das erste Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte das Gefühl, wirklich zu atmen. Zum ersten Mal war er wirklich frei, erkannte Harry, und trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Rücken war es ein berauschendes Gefühl. Dieses Mal hatte er das Haus der Dursleys für immer verlassen und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Für ihn hatte jetzt ein völlig neuer Abschnitt seines Lebens begonnen. Nervös stieg er den gewundenen Weg hinauf zum Schloss und tastete in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Ring, den Marvolo ihm gegeben hatte und den er seitdem immer bei sich trug, und schloss seine Faust fest darum.

Eigentlich war es verrückt. Er hatte so viele unheimliche Geschichten über das Schloss und seine Bewohner gehört und ein Teil von ihm hatte sich immer davor gefürchtet, während der andere fasziniert war. Trotzdem hätte er Stein und Bein geschworen, dass er sich niemals freiwillig hier hinauf wagen würde. Das Leben nahm seltsame Wendungen.

Was würde Marvolo wohl mit ihm machen, wenn er an seine Tür klopfte? Würde er ihn aufnehmen? Oder würde er seinen Ring nehmen, ihn auslachen und ihn fortschicken? Ihm sagen, dass er sein Angebot aus einer Laune heraus gemacht hatte, und ihn naiv nennen, weil Harry tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte?

Nervös stand der Junge vor der schweren Schlosstür und fand beim besten Willen nichts, womit er hätte anklopfen können. Nach kurzem Zögern drückte er probehalber gegen die Tür und tatsächlich- sie schwang auf. Unsicher trat der Junge hindurch in eine düstere Empfangshalle, die nur von einigen wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet wurde. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich nach der Helligkeit des Tages draußen an das gedämpfte Licht hier drinnen zu gewöhnen.

„Hallo?", rief Harry, als sich auch nach Minuten keine Menschenseele zeigte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Als auch ein zweiter Versuch erfolglos blieb, nahm er allen Mut zusammen und erkundete das Schloss auf eigene Faust. Es wirkte wie ausgestorben… oder schlafend. Unwohlsein überfiel Harry, als er sich an all die Vampirgeschichten erinnerte. Und so beäugte er jede dunkle Ecke doppelt wachsam und vergaß auch nicht, ab und zu einen sichernden Blick nach hinten zu werfen.

Das Schloss sah aus, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Ritterrüstungen und gruselige Steinfiguren am Rand der Gänge und an den Wänden, ab und zu ein Gemälde, das vornehme Herrschaften zeigte, deren Gesichter alle nichtssagend waren, die ihn aber zu beobachten schienen. Kurz: Es war unheimlich.

Und als er schon glaube, für immer durch die Gänge irren zu müssen, hörte er leise Stimmen und Gelächter. Beinahe hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, um wieder hinaus ins Freie zu laufen, doch dann atmete er einmal tief durch und sammelte noch einmal allen Mut zusammen, um den Stimmen zu folgen. Den Ring holte er vorsichtshalber schon einmal aus der Tasche.

Schließlich kam er zu einer Tür, die nur angelehnt war, der flackernde Lichtschein von Fackeln fiel durch den Spalt auf den Gang und mit so heftig schlagendem Herzen, dass Harry meinte, man müsse es bis in das Zimmer hinein hören, schlüpfte er schließlich durch die Tür und räusperte sich leise. 5 Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

Vier Männer und eine Frau in vornehmer Kleidung saßen im Licht der Fackeln zusammen, tranken Wein (das war doch Wein, oder?) und starrten ihn nun verblüfft an. Schwere Vorhänge versperrten dem Sonnenlicht den Zugang zum Salon.

Verlegen starrte Harry zu Boden. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht einfach so eindringen, aber unten an der Tür hat niemand auf mein Rufen reagiert. Also dachte ich…" Er zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

Die überraschten Edelleute fassten sich schnell.

„Wie unhöflich von uns. Wir hatten keinen Besuch erwartet", sagte der Mann, mit den langen, blonden Haaren, die ihm in perfekter Ordnung bis über die Schulter fielen. Er verströmte Aristokratie aus jeder Pore. Unwillkürlich strich Harry mit der Hand über seinen Kopf, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seinen eigenen wilden Mopp an Haaren zu bändigen. Der blonde Mann lächelte und deute auf den freien Sessel neben seinem eigenen. „Setz dich doch. Und Gregory, schließ' doch bitte die Tür. Es zieht."

Harry beäugte ihn noch einen Moment misstrauisch, dann nahm er tatsächlich Platz und ein Mann, dessen blutrotes Wams sich über einen üppigen Wohlstandsbauch spannte, erhob sich, um die Tür zu schließen.

„Ich bin Lucius Malfoy", stellte der Mann zu Harrys Rechten sich vor. „Und das sind Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Rodolphus Lestrange und seine Frau Bellatrix."

Harry nickte jedem der Vorgestellten höflich zu. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter", stellte er sich nun ebenfalls vor und rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel hin und her, als er die anderen Anwesenden musterte. Ihre Blicke hatten dieselbe Intensität wie Marvolos, aber bei ihnen verspürte er nicht diesen wohligen Schauer. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, er sollte hier schnellst möglichst verschwinden.

Und er sollte etwas zum Anziehen finden. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er hier halb nackt saß, während alle anderen so edel gekleidet waren und ihn abschätzend musterten.

„Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten, Harry?", fragte Lucius Malfoy seidenweich und seine Körperhaltung war die einer Schlang kurz vor dem Angriff.

Harry, der nicht daran gewöhnt war, dass man ihm etwas anbot, nickte perplex. Niemand fragte ihn, wieso er hier war und was mit ihm geschehen war und obwohl Harry nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, solche Fragen zu beantworten, beunruhigte es ihn.

Malfoy reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und ohne zu überlegen nippte Harry daran, um es sofort wieder auszuspucken. „Das ist ja Blut!", keuchte er entsetzt und alle um ihn herum lachten.

Malfoys berechnender Blick lag auf ihm, als er sagte: „Natürlich, du dummer Junge. Wir sind Vampire. Was würde uns besser schmecken, als Blut?"

Bellatrix lachte. „Ausgenommen warmes Blut von Lebenden natürlich."

Okay, entschied Harry, das war wohl der Moment, in dem er einen möglichst schnellen Abgang machen sollte. Er sprang auf und schlagartig waren auch alle anderen auf den Beinen. Bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, zwang ihn ein harter Stoß zurück in den Sessel und vor Schreck ließ er den Ring los, der lautlos über den dicken Teppich rollte.

Harrys Augen folgten ihm, als könne er den Ring allein durch seine Willenskraft zurück in seine Hand zwingen.

„Nicht doch", gurrte Malfoy und Harry blickte zu ihm auf. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen? Der Spaß hat doch gerade erst angefangen." Als er dieses Mal lächelte, sah Harry die langen, spitzen Vampirzähne deutlich hervorstechen.

„Rühr mich nicht an", fauchte er und drückte dem blonden Vampir, der sich vorlehnte, ablehnend die Hände gegen die Brust.

Mit einem kalten Lachen drückte Malfoy seine Hände zur Seite und überwand die letzten Zentimeter, um dem Jungen die Zähne in den Hals zu schlagen.

„Lucius, nein!", erklang Bellatrix' Stimme befehlend.

Der blonde Vampir rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sich zu ihr umwandte. „Keine Sorge, Bella. Ich lasse dir schon noch etwas übrig."

„Das ist es nicht." Sie hielt ihm ihre schmale Hand hin, auf ihrer Handfläche lag Marvolos Ring. „Den hat der Junge gerade verloren."

Malfoy richtete sich sofort auf und Harry wusste nicht, wem er in diesem Moment dankbarer sein sollte. Marvolo, weil er ihm den Ring gegeben hatte, oder Bellatrix, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn verloren hatte.

Malfoys kalte, grauen Augen fixierten Harry. „Wo hast du den Ring her? Hast du ihn gestohlen?"

Bellatrix lachte. „Bitte, Lucius. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ein so gewöhnlicher Mensch unseren Lord bestehlen könnte." Ihre schwarzen Augen musterten Harry. „Ich glaube eher, dass er ihn gefunden hat. Stimmt das?"

Harrys Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken. Natürlich, er hatte gewusst, dass Marvolo adliger Herkunft war und der Vampir hatte ihm selbst einmal gesagt, dass ihm kein anderer das Wasser reichen konnte. Aber dass Marvolo der Herr dieses Schlosses war, von dem Harry schon so viel gehört hatte, das hätte sich der Junge nie träumen lassen. Wie betäubt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht? Wo hast du ihn dann her? Mach den Mund auf Junge!", herrschte Belatrix ihn an.

Der herrische Ton verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht bei Harry, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu befolgen. „Er hat ihn mir gegeben."

Einen Moment herrschte erstauntes Schweigen, dann schnaubte Crabbe: „Der Bengel lügt."

„Ich lüge nicht!", empörte sich Harry sofort.

„Warum sollte unser Lord einem Menschen so ein kostbares Familienerbstück anvertrauen?", wollte Malfoy wissen und sein Ton verriet, dass auch er Harry nicht glaubte.

„Er hat ihn mir gegeben und mir gesagt, dass ich hinauf zum Schloss kommen soll, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin. Wenn ich diesen Ring vorzeige, dann wird mich jemand zu ihm bringen."

Erneut ungläubiges Schnauben. „Vermutlich ist der Ring eine Fälschung", warf Goyle ein.

Bellatrix warf ihm einen hässlichen Blick zu. „Glaubst du, ich erkenne den Ring nicht, den ich so oft an der Hand seiner Lordschaft gesehen habe?", fauchte sie und Goyle schien in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen. Nachdem sie Harry lange nachdenklich angesehen hatte, fragte sie: „Wie hieß der Mann, der dir den Ring gab?"

„Marvolo", antwortete Harry und wieder richteten sich alle Augenpaare ungläubig auf ihn.

„Diesen Namen kann er nicht kennen, wenn er dem Lord nicht tatsächlich begegnet ist", sagte Malfoy langsam, aber Harry wagte noch nicht aufzuatmen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Rodolphus nach langer Stille.

„Was schon? Wir bringen den Jungen zu ihm. So hat er es offensichtlich gewollt."

„Aber… es ist mitten am Tage. Sicher schläft er noch. Du weißt, wie er reagiert, wenn man ihn weckt."

„Habe ich gesagt, dass ich ihn wecken will?", gab Bellatrix ungehalten zurück und ihr Mann sah sie skeptisch an.

„Du willst den Jungen in seine Gemächer lassen, während er schläft?"

„Was soll er denn machen, in Luzifers Namen? Dem Lord mit bloßen Händen das Herz herausreißen? Himmel, sieh ihn dir doch an. Der Bengel kann kaum auf sich selbst aufpassen, wie soll er da eine Gefahr für andere darstellen?"

Das war keine sehr schmeichelhafte Beurteilung seiner selbst, fand Harry und schmollte ein wenig. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Komm, Berry." Sie gestikulierte in seine Richtung.

Der Junge blinzelte. „Harry", korrigierte er sie dann, als er begriff, dass sie ihn gemeint hatte, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verließ den Raum und erwartete ganz offensichtlich, dass er ihr folgte. Eilig lief er ihr hinterher und achtete darauf, dicht hinter ihr zu bleiben, als sie ihn durch das Labyrinth der Schlossgänge führte.

Sie war eine schöne Frau, stellte Harry fest. Sie hatte eine schlanke, weibliche Figur, geheimnisvolle, schwarze Augen und schwere Augenlider, die ihr eine verruchte, sinnliche Aura gaben. Ihr dichtes, schwarzes Haar fiel ihr ein weichen Wellen bis weit über die Schulter und ihre Stimme war angenehm tief und rauchig. Außerdem schien sie Marvolo treu ergeben zu sein. Und obwohl der Junge wusste, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, verspürte er einen heftigen Stich der Eifersucht, als er daran dachte, dass der Vampirfürst ständig von solch schönen Frauen umgeben war.

Und während er noch dabei war, sich dafür zu schelten, war sie schon stehen geblieben und um ein Haar wäre er in sie hineingerannt. Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue sagte ihm, dass das nicht unbemerkt geblieben war und er lief rot an.

„Das ist sein Schlafgemach", sagte sie und deutete auf eine schwere Tür aus dunklem, glänzendem Kirschholz. Harry nickte und war plötzlich wieder nervös, als er die Klinke hinunter drücke und die Tür lautlos öffnete. Noch einmal warf er einen unsicheren Blick zurück, doch als sie ihm zunickte, trat er schließlich ein und schloss die Tür wieder leise hinter sich.

Wie zu erwarten waren die Fenster auch hier durch schwere Vorhänge verdeckt, sodass es im Zimmer beinahe völlig dunkel war, und so brauchten Harrys Augen ein wenig Zeit, bis er etwas von seiner Umgebung erkennen konnte.

Marvolos Schlafgemach war beeindruckend, so viel konnte der Junge selbst in dieser Finsternis erkennen. Allein dieser Raum stellte das gesamte Haus der Dursleys in den Schatten und die hohe Decke verstärkte Eindruck von Größe. Zu seiner Rechten befand sich direkt auf seiner Höhe noch eine geschlossene Tür, die offensichtlich in einen angrenzenden Raum führte und auf Höhe der Fenster befand sich etwas, das wie eine Sitzecke aussah. Eine Sitzecke in einem Schlafzimmer!

Zu seiner Linken stand das Himmelbett. Kaum zu übersehen und von gewaltigem Ausmaß. Drei erwachsene Männer hätten bequem darin Platz gefunden, ohne sich beim Schlafen in die Quere zu kommen. Daneben befand sich eine weitere, geschlossene Tür. Unsicher schlich Harry etwas näher. Die Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen und einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Marvolo zu wecken, um Bescheid zu geben, dass er da war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Bellatrix' Mann angedeutet hatte, dass der Lord nicht gut darauf zu sprechen war, geweckt zu werden.

Und da Harry Marvolo keinesfalls verärgern wollte, zog er sich leise auf die Couch der Sitzecke zurück und beschloss ebenfalls noch ein Nickerchen zu halten, bis Marvolo von alleine erwachte.

Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihn erschöpft und trotz aller Aufregung fiel es ihm Dank der bleiernen Müdigkeit nicht schwer, in einen tiefen Schlaf zu sinken.

- wird fortgesetzt-

Aww, so wenig Marvolo. Aber das wird im nächsten Kapitel anders ;-)


	5. Kapitel 5

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 5**

Marvolo nahm sich Zeit beim Aufwachen, denn er wusste, dass in der heutigen Nacht nichts Besonderes anstand. Obwohl Harry bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht weniger enthusiastisch gewesen war als sonst, hatte er sehr müde gewirkt. Marvolo wusste, dass der Junge nicht wie er selbst den Tag verschlafen konnte, sondern stattdessen im Haushalt mithelfen musste, deshalb hatte der Vampirfürst ihnen beiden ein paar Tage Pause verordnet, damit der Junge auch mal wieder ein wenig Schlaf bekam und nicht einfach irgendwann zusammenbrach.

Jetzt bereute er seinen Entschluss beinahe, denn vor ihm lag eine lange, dunkle Nacht, die er alleine verbringen musste. Vielleicht konnte er den Jungen einfach zu Hause besuchen und in seinem Bett zu Tode erschrecken. Marvolo lachte leise. Ja, der Gedanke hatte etwas. Andererseits, wie sollte er Harry erklären, dass er seine eigene Bestimmung gebrochen hatte? Er würde dem Jungen mit Sicherheit nicht sagen, dass er ihn vermisste. Weder mit Worten noch mit Taten. Ausgeschlossen. Also würde er diese Nacht alleine verbringen.

Er hatte lange kein gutes Buch mehr gelesen und die Schlossbibliothek war voll davon. Ja, überlegte Marvolo, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, das war eine gute Idee. Es wurde Zeit, dass er mal wieder ein Buch in die Hand bekam, sonst würde er am Ende noch genauso dumm wie viele seine Mitbewohner in den anderen Flügeln. Vielleicht stieß er bei Lesen ja auf etwas, das auch Harry interessieren könnte-

Stopp. Nein. Diese Nacht gehörte ihm allein und Harry hatte gar nichts damit zu tun. Anscheinend hatte er den Jungen schon viel zu sehr in sein Leben integriert. Er dachte zu oft an ihn. Ein paar Tage Urlaub von dem Menschenkind würden ihm sicher gut tun und solche Gedanken verschwinden lassen.

Beunruhigt über diese Anwandlungen erledigte Marvolo seine Morgentoilette, putze die Zähne und duschte kurz, bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, um zum an den Nebenraum angrenzenden Ankleidezimmer zu gehen.

Doch kaum hatte er sein Schlafgemach betreten, hielt er sofort inne und schnupperte erneut, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Aber nein. Das Zimmer roch ganz eindeutig nach Harry, was _de facto _unmöglich war.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er seinen Raum aufmerksam und schließlich blieb sein Blick an einer zusammengerollten Gestalt auf seinem Sofa hängen. Marvolo blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann zog er die Vorhänge auf, um das Mond- und Sternenlicht in den Raum zu lassen und entzündete die Fackeln und Kerzen in seinem Raum.

Anschließend blickte er erneut zum Sofa und es blieb dabei. Zusammen gerollt und friedlich schlafend auf dem dunkelgrünen Leder lag die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, die in seinen Gedanken in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Platz einnahm.

Wie war das möglich? Wann war der Junge hier hinein gelangt und vor allem wie? Ah, richtig, er hatte Harry ja den Ring gegeben. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, sein Menschenkind tatsächlich einmal bei sich im Schloss anzutreffen.

Als er näher an die Couch trat, fiel ihm ein weiterer Geruch auf. Süß und klebrig. Eindeutig Blut. Wieso roch Harry nach Blut? Was war am Tage, während er geschlafen hatte, geschehen? 

Behutsam berührte er Harry an der Schulter und dabei fiel sein Blick auf das getrocknete Blut auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren und heiße Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Die Striemen erzählten ihm die Geschichte auf ihre eigene Weise. Nicht die ganze Geschichte vielleicht, aber genug, um Marvolo jedes Recht zu geben, diese unsägliche Familie, bei der sein Menschenkind gewohnt hatte, vom Erdboden zu tilgen.

Harry murrte bei der Berührung, schob zunächst müde den Kopf unter den Arm, offensichtlich um dem schwachen Licht im Raum zu entkommen, und schreckte dann plötzlich hoch. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen! Ich bin wach!"

„Ich bin entzückt", erwiderte Marvolo ironisch und Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste im ersten Moment offenbar nicht, wo er sich befand. Dann wurden die Augen des Jungen kugelrund, er lief tiefrot an und wandte seinen Blick blitzschnell dem grünen Leder des Sofas zu.

Richtig, Marvolo war immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich anzuziehen und das schien Harry ziemlich nervös zu machen. Der Vampirfürst hätte beinahe gelacht. Doch stattdessen fragte er: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Unruhig bewegte sich der Junge auf dem Sofa. „Ähm… könntest du dir vorher etwas anziehen?"

„Du platzt mitten am Tage in mein Schlafgemach, machst es dir auf meinem Sofa bequem und nun möchtest du mir auch noch vorschreiben, was ich in meinen eigenen Gemächern trage?", fragte er Vampir mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich... Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry unbehaglich.

Dass Harry sich unwohl fühlte war nun nicht gerade Marvolos Ziel. Um die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern, lehnte der Vampir sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Du könntest dich auch ausziehen. Dann hätten wir Gleichstand."

Der Junge erschauerte und starrte Marvolo entsetzt an. Dieses Mal lachte der Vampirfürst wirklich. „Nicht? Schade." Er meinte, was er sagte. Zwar hatte er sich eben noch vorgenommen gehabt, Harry in paar Tage nicht zu sehen, aber nun war er froh, den Jungen hier zu haben. Und trotz seines erbärmlichen Zustandes sah er in seinem halbbekleideten Zustand einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Vielleicht, überlegte Marvolo, sollte er sich tatsächlich etwas anziehen, bevor sein Körper zu viel von seinen Gedanken verriet.

„In Ordnung. Komm mit ins Nebenzimmer. Du kannst es dir dort schon mal gemütlich machen, während ich mir etwas anziehe."

Harry folgte ihm gehorsam, den Blick auf den Teppich fixiert. Erst im Nebenzimmer, dessen Kerzen tragender Kronleuchter und Kandelaber schon von irgendjemandem entzündet worden waren, hob er seine Augen wieder, um sich umzusehen. Marvolo war indes in ein weiteres angrenzendes Zimmer verschwunden. Der Raum, in dem Harry nun stand, stand dem Schlafgemach in Sachen Größe um nichts nach, war aber eindeutig als Lese- und Arbeitsraum gedacht. An den Wänden standen bis unter die Decke Regale mit Büchern- Harry sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben welche- und ein großer Schreibtisch. Im Zentrum des Raumes gruppierten sich eine luxuriös große Couch mit hoher Lehne und zwei Ohrensessel, die überaus komfortabel aussahen. Alles lud zum Entspannen und Lesen ein, Harry bedauerte, dass er es nie gelernt hatte. Ähnlich wie im Schlafzimmer waren die vorherrschenden Farben hier schwarz und dunkelgrün. Harry entschied, dass er diese Farbkombination mochte

Beeindruckt und ein wenig eingeschüchtert nahm Harry auf dem Sofa Platz und fühlte sich unheimlich fehl am Platz. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen herzukommen. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu der Tür, hinter der sein Gastgeber verschwunden war und er wurde augenblicklich wieder feuerrot, als er versuchte _nicht _daran zu denken, wie gut der Vampirfürst ohne seine Sachen ausgesehen hatte. Harry mochte seine breiten Schultern, die schmale Taille und die wohldefinierten Brust- und Bauchmuskeln.

Angestrengt versuchte er die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, wie kurz davor er gewesen war, einfach die Hand auszustrecken und sie neugierig über den Brustkorb des Anderen gleiten zu lassen.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Harry die Augen und ließ sich gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Er saß weit genug vorn auf dem Sofa, dass nur der obere Teil seiner Schultern das Leder berührte und der verletzte Teil seines Rückens nicht damit in Kontakt kam. Er seufzte erneut leise und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Seine Verwandten hatten wohl all die Jahre doch Recht gehabt. Er _war_ ein Freak. Er war anders und für ihn musste man sich schämen. Wieso war es für ihn so einfach, für einen anderen Mann so zu empfinden, wenn es so falsch war? Er würde darauf achten müssen, dass Marvolo nichts davon mitbekam, wenn er nicht sofort auf der Straße sitzen wollte.

Andererseits… hatte der Vampir nicht auch schon ähnliches Interesse bekundet? Ständig hatte er solche Andeutungen gemacht, ständig hatte er Harrys Nähe gesucht und sie hatten sich sogar geküsst! War das alles ein Spaß gewesen? Fest stand, solange Harry nicht wusste, wie ernst der Andere es meinte, würde er seine Absichten verbergen.

„Nun erzähl, Harry. Was treibt dich in mein Schloss?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Marvolo saß ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel und hielt ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Verwirrt fragte sich Harry, wann er den Raum wieder beteten hatte.

„Oh nein, lehn dich ruhig wieder zurück. Ich mochte deine entspannte Haltung." Der Vampir lächelte. Harry versteifte sich und erinnerte sich an den Vorsatz, den er gerade gefasst hatte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen musternd über Marvolos Kleidung glitten. Er trug eine einfache, eng anliegende schwarze Hose, die seine schlanken, muskulösen Beine hervorragend betonte und ein weißes Hemd, mit an den Enden leicht ausgestellten Ärmeln, dessen Ausschnitt bis zum Ende seines Sternums reichte und so eine Menge seiner schneeweißen Haut zeigte.

Die Kleidung sah teuer aus und Harry mutmaßte, dass das wohl Marvolos Vorstellung von legerer Freizeitkleidung war. Mit einiger Mühe wandte er seine Augen wieder dem Gesicht seines Gastgebers zu. Unter der kühlen Fassade des Vampirs schien es zu brodeln und Harry fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Hätte er lieber vor der Tür seines Schlafgemachs warten sollen? Hatte er Marvolo verärgert, indem er in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war? „Ich. Zu viel. Verwandten", erklärte er und in den Augen des Vampirfürsten blitzte es amüsiert auf. Harry stutzte und ließ das Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren.

Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und nahm sich vor, Marvolo nie wieder anzusehen, wenn er vorhatte, einen vernünftigen, zusammenhängenden Satz heraus zu bringen. Was war nur los? Lag irgendetwas in der Schlossluft, das seine Sinne verwirrte?

„Ich wollte sagen: Ich habe ein bisschen zu viel geschlafen in letzter Zeit. Tag und Nacht wach zu sein ist wohl doch ein wenig anstrengend. Jedenfalls sind meine Verwandten misstrauisch geworden und haben mir eine Falle gestellt. Sie haben die Tür präpariert und ich habe es nicht gemerkt. Mein Onkel hat mich heute zur Rede gestellt und wir hatten eine kleine… Auseinandersetzung."

„Das sehe ich", sagte Marvolo ruhig und musterte ihn.

Wieder fiel Harry auf, dass er mit seine abgetragenen, übergroßen Kleidung hier völlig fehl am Platz war. Und seine Wangen brannten auch schon wieder vor Verlegenheit.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen." In seiner Stimme lag mehr als eine unterschwellige Drohung. Es war ein düsteres Versprechen.

Harry hatte nicht gewagt, sich Marvolos Reaktion auf seine Geschichte auszumalen, aber dass der Vampir ihn offensichtlich beschützen wollte, weckte etwas Warmes, Flauschiges in seinem Bauch.

„Danke", sagte er, den Blick immer noch auf den Teppich fixiert. „Aber das kommen sie ohnehin nicht. Dass sie mich all die Jahre versteckt haben, hat sich nun gerächt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie die Leute geschaut haben, als ich so auf die Straße gerannt kam?" Er lachte leise. Ja, hier oben, sicher in Marvolos Schloss, kam ihm die Episode schon fast ein wenig komisch vor. „Die Leute im Dorf werden sich für Wochen die Mäuler darüber zerreißen. Diese Geschichte wird die Dursleys bis ans Ende ihrer Tage verfolgen. Ihr guter Ruf ist hinüber. Ich denke, härter kann man sie kaum treffen." 

Er blickte dem Vampirfürsten wieder ins Gesicht und sah das kleine, kaum sichtbare Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, als er an seinem Glas nippte. Das kleine, flauschige Ding in Harrys Magen machte einen freudigen Überschlag.

Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich erst einmal hier bleibe? Ich meine, bis ich irgendwie… irgendwas…" Mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken ließ er den Satz in der Luft hängen, denn er hatte sich noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. All sein Denken war zunächst darauf fixiert gewesen, Marvolo wiederzusehen.

„Nicht doch, Harry. Du musst keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen." Marvolos blutrote Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und einen Moment vergaß der Junge das Atmen. „Du bist hier solange willkommen wie du möchtest." Mit einem Zug leerte er den Rest seines Glases und erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung. „Lass mich deine Wunden sehen."

„Ah, das ist nichts Schlimmes, wirklich nicht", wiegelte Harry verlegen ab, doch unter dem unnachgiebigen Blick seines Gastgebers erhob er sich schließlich doch und drehte dem Vampir den Rücken zu.

Marvolos Augen begutachteten die gerade verschorften Striemen und eine Hand strich abwesend über Harrys Schulter und Oberarm. Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich zu zwingen, nichts zu fühlen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Diese kleinen, gedankenverlorenen Liebkosungen fühlten sich einfach zu gut an. Nachdem ihm in seinem Leben nie Beachtung oder gar Liebe geschenkt wurde, trank er die Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirfürsten nun in sich hinein wie ein Verdurstender.

Auch Marvolo entging nicht, wie sich die Muskulatur des Jungen unter seinen Fingern entspannte und wie sich der kleinere Körper ein ganz klein wenig, fast unwillig, zurücklehnte, um mehr Kontakt zu ihm zu suchen.

Fasziniert beugte er sich vor, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys und atmete dessen frischen, natürlichen Geruch ein. Sein Geruch, der heute mit Blut vermengt war. Süßes, reines Blut, das nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt unter seiner hellen Haut pulsierte…

Abrupt trat der Vampirfürst zurück, wandte sich ab und ging zum Klingelzug neben der großen Eingangstür. Das gab ihm genügend Zeit seinen inneren Tumult wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und als er sich wieder zu Harry herumdrehte, sah man ihm nicht mehr an, dass er um ein Haar die Kontrolle verloren hätte. „Ich habe einen Diener gerufen, der dich verarzten wird und dann sehen wir mal, was wir mit deiner Kleidung machen können."

„Aber das… das ist nicht nötig", stammelte Harry erschrocken. 

„Doch ist es. Ich kann dich als meinen Gast nicht in Lumpen herumlaufen lassen. Vorausgesetzt, du möchtest überhaupt Kleidung tragen", sagte Marvolo, erlaubte sich eine bedeutungsvolle Pause mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Harry wurde erneut hochrot, „Bestehe ich darauf, dass du annehmbar aussiehst."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte beide ab.

„Herein!", rief der Vampir und durch die Tür hinkte der hässlichste Mann, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Er ging gebeugt und unter seinem einfachen, sandfarbenen Hemd zeichnete sich ein großer Buckel ab. Eines seiner Glubschaugen war halb von einem herabhängenden Augenlid verdeckt und schielte nach innen, während das andere seinen Herrn und Meister fixierte ohne Harry zu beachten. Darüber war der Junge auch sehr froh, denn im ersten Moment hatte er einen instinktiven Schritt zurück gemacht. Dafür schämte er sich sogleich, denn schließlich konnte der Mann nichts für sein Aussehen. Und hatte er nichts selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie weh es tat, wenn man als Aussätziger behandelt wurde?

Der Diener seiner Lordschaft verschwand kurz, um gleich darauf mit Salben und Verbänden zurück zu kehren. Harry zwang sich nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, als sich ihm der bucklige Diener mit misstrauischem Blick nährte und überraschend sanft seine Wunden versorgte.

Marvolo kehrte zum Tisch zurück und schenkte sich ein neues Glas Blut ein. Seine aufmerksamen, roten Augen verließen Harry dabei jedoch kaum eine Sekunde. Und während er beobachtete, wie der Junge unter der vorsichtigen Behandlung immer wieder ein wenig vor Schmerz zusammen fuhr, obwohl er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wurde Marvolo bewusst, dass ihm die Demütigung der Dursleys als Vergeltung nicht ausreichen würde. 

Im Stillen schwor er sich, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie denselben Schmerz erfuhren, den sie ihrem Pflegekind angetan hatten. Denselben Schmerz und noch ein wenig mehr.

„Wegen der Sachen…", begann Harry zaghaft, als sie wieder alleine waren. „Mir ist natürlich klar, dass ich etwas zum Anziehen brauche, aber… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das bezahlen soll." Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln die Lippen des Vampirs, als er sein halbleeres Glas abstellte. Mit raschen Schritten nährte er sich Harry, zog den Jungen an sich und schnupperte probehalber an ihm. Ja, der Geruch nach Blut war fort, ersetzt durch den scharfen, medizinischen Geruch der Heilsalben. Gut. Nun lief er nicht mehr Gefahr, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Du könntest mit deinem Körper bezahlen", flüsterte er dem Jungen zu, sein Atem strich über Harrys Ohr. Der Junge in seinem Arm erschauerte und gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich. Natürlich, dachte Marvolo, zu so etwas würde sich sein Menschenkind niemals herablassen. Dafür war Harry viel zu stolz. Und gerade jetzt, wo er endlich seine Freiheit zurückerlangt hatte und über sich selbst bestimmen könnte, würde er sich sicher nicht gleich wieder verkaufen. Schon gar noch für so etwas Banales wie Kleidung. Marvolo lachte leise. „Das war nicht ernst gemeint, Harry."

Dennoch ließ er den Jungen nicht los, aber Harry machte auch keine Anstalten mehr, sich zu wehren. Den Kopf gegen die Schulter des Vampirfürsten gelehnt, konzentrierte er sich einfach nur auf das Gefühl der Hand, die geisterhaft auf seinem Rücken auf und ab streichelte, kaum fühlbar durch die Bandagen, die ihm angelegt worden waren, und durch die schmerzstillenden Salben, die die Haut betäubten.

Dann wanderte die Hand über seine Schulter, den Oberarm und die überraschend empfindsame Innenseite seiner Unterarme zu seiner eigenen Hand und umfasste sie. Fasziniert und bewegungslos beobachtete Harry wie Marvolo seine Finger nacheinander küsste und seine Lippen dann gegen die Handinnenfläche drückte.

Überrascht zuckte Harry zurück. „Das kitzelt", sagte er leise und Marvolos Griff um seine Hand wurde fester, bevor der Vampir sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihn ungestüm küsste. Einen Moment setzte Harrys Herz aus, um dann aufgeregt weiter zu flattern. Ihr erster und einziger Kuss war lange her und danach hatte es eine ziemlich hässliche Szene gegeben.

Doch jetzt… jetzt standen keine ungeklärten Fragen mehr zwischen ihnen… nichts hielt ihn davon ab, den Kuss einfach zu genießen… Seine Augen fielen zu und seine Zunge stupste fragend gegen Marvolos Unterlippe. Der Vampir ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sofort fand sich der Junge in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel verstrickt, das ihm den Atem raubte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry eine sehr eindeutig Reaktion darauf zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Er wusste, das war falsch, es gehört sich nicht, aber es fühlte sich so gut an… so gut… Als er ein Stück von Marvolo abrückte, um zu verhindern, dass der Andere etwas von seiner Erregung mitbekam, reagierte der Vampir sofort, indem er den Jüngeren an den Hüften eng an sich heranzog.

„Nicht", keuchte Harry, aber es war zu spät. Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab. Eng aneinander gepresst wie sie standen, musste Marvolo einfach mitbekommen, wie es um ihn stand. Und er würde ihn auslachen, sich angewidert abwenden…

„Ah!", stöhnte der Junge auf, als die schlanke Hand des Vampirfürsten zwischen ihre Körper glitt und seinen Schritt massierte. Er riss sich los und stolperte erschrocken zurück, stieß gegen die Couch in seinem Rücken und fiel. Marvolos Hand in seinem Nacken bremste den unkontrollierten Sturz jedoch rechtzeitig und legte ihn sanft auf dem dunkelgrünen Leder ab, sodass Harry seine Verletzung nicht spürte. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später kniete Marvolo über ihm und Harry drückte sich unsicher enger gegen das Leder.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich, Harry?", wisperte der Vampir und im Hals des Jungen bildete sich ein Kloß, der es ihm unmöglich machte zu sprechen. „Hiervor?" Und wieder war die Hand in seinem Schritt und massierte ihn durch seine Hose hindurch. Aufkeuchend bog sich Harry der Berührung entgegen, unfähig dem erregenden Gefühl zu widerstehen.

„Das ist… nicht richtig...", brachte der Junge schwer atmend heraus, während er seinen Unterkörper schamlos gegen die verlockende Hand rieb.

„Nicht richtig? Obwohl es sich so gut anfühlt?", hauchte Marvolo, überwand die stoffliche Barriere und umfasste Harrys Erektion in seiner Hose. „Wie kann das hier falsch sein?"

Mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtete, wie sich der Junge atemlos unter ihm wand, als er seine Erektion massierte, die Wangen erhitzt und gerötet. Jung wie er war, brauchte Harry nicht lange um zum Orgasmus zu kommen.

Marvolo stöhnte leise auf, als Harry in seiner Hand zu zucken begann und seine Hand mit jedem Zug die Essenz seines Höhepunktes verteilte, doch der Junge war zu sehr in dieser neuen Erfahrung gefangen, um es zu bemerken. Er war zu sehr mit all den unbekannten Gefühlen beschäftigt, um zu erkennen, wie sehr er den Vampir erregte.

Was Marvolo nur Recht war. Die Macht, die der Junge über ihn hatte, erschreckte ihn selbst. Er hatte nicht vor, Harry auch noch mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen.

Langsam zog der Vampirfürst seine Hand zurück und während er sie gewissenhaft sauberleckte, ließ er Harry, der langsam wieder zu Atem kam, keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Du möchtest vielleicht mein Badezimmer benutzen", sagte er schließlich mit einem kleinen Grinsen und richtete sich auf. „Ich werde dir in der Zwischenzeit saubere Sachen raussuchen."

Harry blinzelte, rappelte sich auf und flüchtete mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Raum.

„Die Tür neben meinem Bett", rief Marvolo ihm noch hinterher und lachte dann leise.

Während er in seinem Ankleidezimmer verschwand, revidierte er, was er zuvor beim Aufwachen gedacht hatte. Er hatte den Jungen nicht in sein Leben integriert. Harry hatte sein Leben ohne zu fragen regelrecht infiltriert.

-wird fortgesetzt-

So, das war's für heute :-) Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch dazu aufraffen, die Autorin mit Kommis zu füttern ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Nach langer Pause endlich das nächste Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zwischen meinen Diplomprüfungen habe ich wirklich keine Zeit zum Schreiben gefunden. Und nun steht auch noch ein sehr kurzfristiger Umzug an seufz

Oh, was die 5 Kapitel angeht... oO Das vergesst ihr am besten wieder. Harry und Marvolo sind total außer Kontrolle .

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 6**

Die folgenden Tage erlebte Harry wie im Traum. Er folgte Marvolo blind wie ein verlorener Welpe überall hin, ließ sich das Schloss zeigen und wurde den anderen Bewohnern vorgestellt. Dabei staunte Harry wieder wie viel Macht und Einfluss der Vampirfürst zu haben schien. Er sagte einfach nur: „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Harry." Mehr nicht. Und alle schienen damit zufrieden zu sein. Niemand stellte Fragen. Natürlich entgingen dem Jungen die misstrauischen und zum Teil auch offen neidischen Blicke der Vampire nicht, aber niemand wagte auch nur falsch in seine Richtung zu blinzeln.

Besonders angespannt in den ersten Tagen waren die Vampire, denen Harry in diesem Schloss zuerst begegnet war, allen voran Lucius Malfoy. Offenbar fürchtete er, dass der Junge erzählen könnte, was sich in dem Kaminzimmer zugetragen hatte, doch Harry hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Es würde Marvolo nur unnötig aufregen und außerdem war er nicht nachtragend. Die Vampire hatten ihrer Natur gehorcht und das konnte er ihnen ja schlecht übel nehmen, oder?

Lucius Malfoy war es auch, der sofort seine Haus- und Hofschneiderin Madam Malkins empfohl, um Harry angemessene Kleidung zu besorgen, denn in den zu großen Sachen von Marvolo konnte er ja nicht für immer rumlaufen. Wenn Marvolo über Malfoys Eifer, behilflich zu sein, verwundert war, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Die Benachrichtigung, dass ihre Dienste gebraucht wurden, war kaum einen Tag unterwegs, da stand Madam Malkins auch schon vor den Toren des Schlosses, vermaß Harry und war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Einige Tage später tauchte sie wieder auf, mit 2 Kutschen voller Kleidung. Mit maßlosem Erstaunen, beobachtete Harry sich selbst dabei, wie er ein teures Kleidungsstück ums andere anprobierte, stillstand, damit die Vampirin mit Stecknadeln markieren konnte, wo noch Änderungen von Nöten waren, und es dann wieder auszog, um ins nächste zu schlüpfen. Marvolo saß die ganze Zeit mit einem Glas Blut und einem Buch, das vergessen auf seinen überschlagenen Beinen lag, im Hintergrund und wählte am Schluss die Stücke aus, die er zu kaufen gedachte. Am Ende dieser Nacht war Harry rechtmäßig erschöpft und hatte nicht das geringste Problem alleine in seinem großen Bett einzuschlafen.

Marvolo hatte ihm ein eigenes, großes Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, nur ein paar Türen den Gang abwärts von seinen eigenen Gemächern. Harry war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür und doch fühlte er sich durch die schiere Größe des Zimmers erschlagen. Es war zwar nur ein Raum, der sowohl Schlafzimmer als auch Wohnbereich war und nicht einmal ganz so groß war, wie Marvolos eigenes Schlafzimmer, aber er war trotzdem größer als das gesamte Haus der Dursleys. Und der Gedanke, dass er das nun wirklich sein Eigen nennen durfte, war überwältigend.

Harry war an sein schmales, hartes Bett oben auf dem engen Dachboden gewöhnt. Die ersten Tage hatte er sich in dem großen, weichen Bett so verloren und fehl am Platz gefühlt, dass er kaum hatte schlafen können. Er zog auch immer noch den Kopf ein, wenn er sich am Abend aus dem Bett rollte, um sich nicht an der nun nicht mehr vorhandenen Dachschräge zu stoßen.

Einige Tage später trafen dann die maßgeschneiderten Sachen ein. Ein wenig bedauerte Harry es, denn es bedeute, Marvolos Kleidung abzulegen und das wiederum fühlte sich so an, als würde er damit auch ein Stück ihrer Verbundenheit ablegen. Das war natürlich Blödsinn, schließlich änderte seine Kleidung nichts an Marvolos Einstellung ihm gegenüber, trotzdem schlüpfte Harry nur mit einem schweren Seufzer in die neuen Sachen. Er hatte noch niemals in seinem Leben etwas so Teures und Wertvolles besessen. Die ersten Tage wagte er kaum, sich darin zu bewegen aus Angst, sie mit Flecken zu beschmutzen oder gar kaputt zu machen. Danach gewöhnte er sich langsam daran, nicht zuletzt natürlich, weil auch Marvolo ähnliche teure Kleidungsstücke trug, sich aber ganz natürlich darin bewegte.

Was Harry ganz besonders ans Herz gewachsen war, war ihr allmorgendliches Ritual vor dem zu Bett gehen noch ein wenig in Marvolos Lesezimmer zusammenzusitzen, zu reden oder einfach zu lesen. Das hieß- Marvolo las und Harry rollte sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa zusammen und sah ihm dabei zu. Er mochte den konzentrierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs, wenn dieser die Welt um sich herum vergaß. Harry bemühte sich auch stets, ganz still zu liegen, um Marvolo nicht zu stören. Meistens schlief er dabei ein und wachte am nächsten Abend in seinem Bett auf.

Er fragte sich, wer ihn jedesmal ins Bett brachte. Ob sich Marvolo selbst die Mühe machte oder ob er Koukol, seinen buckligen Diener, damit beauftragte, aber Harry wagte nicht zu fragen. Einmal hatte er versucht, wach zu bleiben und nur so zu tun, als schliefe er, aber er hatte es nicht durchgehalten. Vermutlich hatte Marvolo ihn ohnehin sofort durchschaut.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Junge auch daran gewöhnt, dass der Vampir Blut trank. Ihm selbst wurden Säfte oder Tee serviert und häufig begleitete Marvolo ihn hinunter in den Speisesaal, wo Harry seine Mahlzeiten einnahm. Obwohl der Vampirfürst selbst nichts zu sich nahm, beobachtete er Harry mit großem Interesse beim Essen. Das hingegen irritierte den Jungen nach wie vor und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er sich je daran gewöhnen würde, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Außerdem überraschte es ihn, dass er hier in diesem Schloss, das von Vampiren bevölkert wurde, die ja außer Blut nichts zu sich nahmen, so leckeres und reichhaltiges Essen bekam. Harry hatte angeboten, seine Mahlzeiten selbst zuzubereiten, weil er nicht noch mehr Umstände machen wollte, doch Marvolo hatte davon nichts wissen wollen. „Sie sehen ihre Lebensaufgabe darin, zu dienen. Sie würden dich keinen Handschlag tun lassen", hatte er gesagt und Harry- verblüfft, weil sein Angebot zu helfen noch nie abgewiesen worden war- hatte geschwiegen und das Thema nicht weiter verfolgt, obwohl er diese Aussage recht kryptisch fand. Wer waren „sie"? Vampire? Oder andere Geschöpfe? Gab es außer Koukol und ihm etwa noch andere Menschen in diesem Schloss?

Und, waren das dieselben, die heimlich und unsichtbar so viele Arbeiten in diesem Schloss verrichteten? Wie zum Beispiel das Entzünden der Kerzen jeden Abend, bevor die Bewohner des Schlosses erwachten? Oder das Machen seines Bettes, wenn er es mal wieder vergessen hatte? Während er darüber nachdachte, wanderte Harrys Blick träge hinüber zu dem Tisch, der die Couch, auf der er lag, von dem Sessel trennte, in dem Marvolo las. Eine leere Flasche und ein halbleeres Glas Blut standen auf Marvolos Seite und eine halbleere Flasche Weißwein, sowie ein leeres Glas auf Harrys Seite. Es war das erste Mal, dass Marvolo Harry etwas Alkoholhaltiges angeboten hatte und der Junge hatte festgestellt, dass er den süßen, fruchtigen Geschmack des lieblichen Weißweins mochte.

Ein bisschen zu sehr vielleicht, denn inzwischen merkte Harry, dass sich Gedanken nur noch im Schneckentempo bewegten. Der Raum drehte sich ein wenig um ihn, aber er fühlte sich sehr zufrieden. Der Alkohol wärmte ihn von innen und Marvolo sah fantastisch aus, wie er so da saß und las.

Als der Vampirfürst seinen Blick spürte, sah er auf und blickte in halb geschlossenen, verschleierten tiefgrüne Augen. Einen Moment starrte Marvolo einfach zurück und befeuchtete sich unbewusst mit der Zunge die Lippen, denn das war einer der erotischsten Anblicke, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Harrys Augen folgten der Bewegung seiner Zungenspitze.

Er klappte das Buch zu, stellte es zurück ins Regal und trat dann wieder zu Harry. Schwankend setzte der Junge sich auf. Der Raum drehte sich nun stärker um ihn und als er nach vorne fiel, fand er Halt an Marvolos Körper. Gegen den Bauch des Vampirfürsten gelehnt blieb er sitzen, aber die Welt kam nicht zu Stillstand. Eigentlich wollte Harry sagen, dass er müde sei und nun schlafen gehen wolle, doch er hörte sich selbst nur unverständliche Worte lallen, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Aber irgendwie war ihm das egal.

Marvolo warf einen Blick auf die halbleere Flasche, blickte dann wieder auf den dunklen Haarschopf herunter, der an seinem Bauch lehnte und schmunzelte dann. „Du bist betrunken. Du solltest ins Bett. Komm." Er half Harry auf die Beine und kaum stand dieser auf seinen Füßen, lehnte er sich wieder Halt suchend gegen ihn. Der Junge nuschelte etwas Undeutliches, das man als Entschuldigung auslegen konnte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aufrecht hinzustellen. Vermutlich war ihm selbst klar, dass der Versuch scheitern würde.

Marvolo legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und machte Anstalten, einen Schritt vorzutreten, um Harry in sein Bett zu geleiten, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Den Blick auf den Boden geheftet, vergrub er seine Finger schweigend in den Stoff von Marvolos Oberteil.

Der Vampir hielt inne, blinzelte und neckte ihn dann: „Was? Du willst nicht in dein Bett? Dann vielleicht in meines?"

Doch Harry reagierte auf diese Zweideutigkeit anders als erwartet- was vielleicht seiner Trunkenheit zuzuschreiben war. Er wurde nicht rot, stattdessen hob er den Blick vom Boden, sah Marvolo aus seinen vom Alkohol vernebelten Augen direkt an und lächelte.

Der Vampirfürst starrte einige Herzschläge lang zurück, dann rutschte sein Arm hinunter zu Harrys Taille, drückte ihn an sich und in seinen Augen und in seinem Lächeln waren ein Hunger zu lesen, der erfahrenen Straßenhuren die Schamesröte aufs Gesicht getrieben hätte.

Harry jedoch entging dieser Ausdruck und als Marvolo ihn in das Schlafgemach führte, hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun trotz des stützenden Arms um seine Taille auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Am Bett angekommen löste sich Harry von dem Vampirfürst und ließ sich mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Laut auf die Decke fallen. Trotz der trunkenen Trägheit seines Körpers, ging ihm ein Gedanke ganz klar durch den Kopf: Dass er endlich einen Ort hatte, den er Zuhause nennen konnte. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Marvolo blickte auf den Jungen auf seinem Bett hinunter. Erstaunlich, was der Alkohol für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Einerseits enthemmend, andererseits einschläfernd. Eine Mischung, die dem Vampirfürsten überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Seine roten Augen glitten hungrig über die schlafende Gestalt. Harry lag noch nicht einmal richtig im Bett, die Beine hingen immer noch über die Bettkante, beim Fallen hatte er das Kopfkissen nicht erwischt, die Spitzen seiner schwarzen Haare berührten es gerade eben. Doch all das schien den Jungen nur wenig zu stören. Seine Brust hob sich in langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, dichte, schwarze Wimpern ruhten auf vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen, die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.

So schutzlos. So wehrlos. So erregend.

Alles in Marvolo schrie danach, den Jungen jetzt zu nehmen, alles was er hatte, sein Blut, seinen Körper, ungeachtet des halb bewusstlosen Zustandes. Heiße Leidenschaft brodelte in seiner Brust und ließ sich kaum bezähmen.

Als er Harry richtig aufs Bett legte und zudeckte, zitterten seine Hände, weil ihn die Selbstbeherrschung so viel Kraft kostete. Dieser Kontrollverlust machte ihn wütend, obwohl niemand da war, um es zu sehen. Trotzdem zeigte er, wie viel Macht der Junge über ihn hatte- und dazu musste er nicht einmal wach sein.

Marvolo beugte sich zu der schlafenden Gestalt hinunter und flüsterte: „Du bist ein böser Junge, Harry." Seine Finger glitten über die Ohrmuschel, den Hals hinab zu dem bisschen Haut, dass der kleine V-Ausschnitt seines Oberteils preisgab. „Du solltest mich nicht so in Versuchung führen. Sogar meine Selbstbeherrschung hat Grenzen." Dann küsste er ihn auf die Stirn, die geschlossenen Augen, die Lippen und den Hals.

Er spürte, wie sich seine Zähne gegen seinen Willen verlängerten, spürte das warme Blut unter seinen Lippen pulsieren und wandte sich abrupt ab, um den Raum zu verlassen und auf die Jagd zu gehen, obwohl die Morgendämmerung nicht mehr weit entfernt war.

ooOoOoo

Es fiel Harry schwer, wach zu werden. Er blinzelte träge, hob den Kopf und wurde von einer neuen Welle der Müdigkeit überrollt. Als er die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug, ging es etwas besser. Als er sich aufsetzte, geriet die Welt unversehens in Bewegung und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum. Schnell schloss er die Augen wieder und ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen. Bei der Gelegenheit merkte er, dass ihm auch der Kopf etwas weh tat. Lag es an dem Wein, den er gestern konsumiert hatte? Er musste Marvolo fragen. Wenn ja, dann würde er das nächste Mal etwas umsichtiger trinken.

Er versuchte, noch einmal einzuschlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm danach besser ging, doch es erwies sich als nutzlos. Er war wach. Egal, was sein Kopf oder sein Magen dazu zu sagen hatten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen drehte er den Kopf, schlug die Augen auf und erstarrte.

Er war nicht allein. Neben ihm im Bett lag Marvolo. Und jetzt, als Harry sich die Bettwäsche besah, merkte er, dass sie nicht dieselbe Farbe hatte wie seine. Das war nicht sein Bett. Er hatte offensichtlich in Marvolos Schlafzimmer geschlafen. Mit klopfendem Herzen fragte er sich, was gestern passiert war. Seine Erinnerung an das Ende des Abends war verschwommen. Er hatte auf der Couch gelegen und Marvolo hatten ihm dann aufgeholfen. Er konnte sich vage erinnern, dass der Vampirfürst etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte… und dann? Wie war Harry in seinem Bett gelandet?

Bilder von jenem Abend nachdem Harry zu ihm gekommen war, huschten dem Jungen durch den Kopf, begleitet von einem Ziehen im Unterleib, von dem Harry nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich unangenehm war. Der Kuss, die Couch…

Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick unter seine eigene Decke. Er war vollständig bekleidet. Er trug immer noch seine Sachen vom Vortag, die nun allerdings recht zerknittert waren. Er atmete auf und warf wieder einen Blick zu Marvolo. Betrachtete das von dunklen Haaren umrahmte, blasse Gesicht, das im Schlaf nahezu alle Schärfe verloren hatte. Nur die gerunzelte Stirn erinnerte an den sonst kühlen und dominanten Vampirfürsten.

Harry streckte eine Hand aus, wie um die Falten in Marvolos Stirn zu glätten, die das Bild von Frieden störten, doch er zögerte und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. Eigentlich war es in Ordnung so. Ein anderer Ausdruck hätte Marvolo beinahe verletzlich wirken lassen und das war etwas, dass sich Harry bei ihm nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Schließlich hatte der andere immer alles im Griff, immer die Kontrolle…

Langsam setzte der Junge sich auf. Der zweite Versuch klappte besser. Das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen wurde stärker, aber sein Magen revoltierte nicht mehr und das Zimmer drehte sich auch nur ganz kurz. Vorsichtig schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Das klappte gut und dadurch ermutigt lief er zum Fenster, öffnete die geschlossenen Vorhänge ein Stück und spähte hinaus.

Es war jedoch unmöglich zu sagen, wie spät es war. Es war noch nicht dunkel, aber alles war gleichmäßig grau und Wolken verhangen. Es regnete in Strömen. Leise, um Marvolo nicht zu wecken, kroch Harry auf die Fensterbank, zog den Vorhang wieder hinter sich zu und öffnete ein Fenster, um die frische, nach Regen riechende Luft einzuatmen.

Ein kühler Wind ließ ihn frösteln und er zog die Beine eng an den Körper und legte den Kopf auf die Knie, um dem sanften Rauschen des Regens mit geschlossenen Augen zu lauschen. Es war lange her, dass er draußen gewesen war. Seit er hierher gekommen war, hatte er das Schloss noch kein einziges Mal verlassen. Natürlich nicht, schließlich hatte er jede freie Minute mit dem Vampirfürsten verbracht und dieser hatte es vorgezogen, in seinem Schloss zu bleiben.

Er mochte es, mit Marvolo Zeit zu verbringen, aber jetzt, wo er hier am Fenster saß, merkte er, dass es ihm fehlte, draußen herumzulaufen, den Wind auf seiner Haut zu spüren und im Mondlicht zu baden, wie er es mit dem Vampir getan hatte, als er noch bei den Dursleys gewohnt hatte.

Urplötzlich fühlte er sich gefangen in diesem Schloss, obwohl Marvolo ihm nie ausdrücklich verboten hatte, nach draußen zu gehen. Das Bedürfnis diesen steinernen Wänden zu entkommen wurde beinahe übermächtig. Wenn er sich jetzt raus schlich, würde Marvolo nichts merken und vielleicht wäre er ja schon wieder zurück, bevor sein Verschwinden überhaupt auffiel…

Harry vergrub seinen Kopf tiefer in den Armen, die er um seine Knie geschlungen hatte.

Nein, er durfte so nicht denken. Es war undankbar. Es war unfair, dem Vampirfürsten vorzuwerfen, er würde ihn auch gefangen halten, obwohl dieser gar nicht wusste, wie sehr es ihn nach draußen, in die Natur zog. Er würde einfach mit ihm reden. Heute… später… wenn er wach war…

Harry schreckte auf, als der Vorhang zurückgerissen wurde und an seiner kurzen Orientierungslosigkeit erkannte er, dass er geschlafen haben musste. Seine steifen Glieder bestätigten das.

Erschrocken blieb er wie versteinert sitzen, als er den Zorn sah, der in den roten Augen loderte. Marvolos Stimme hingegen war ganz ruhig, als er sagte: „Hier hast du dich also verkrochen."

Einige Momente schwieg er, dann sagte Harry vorsichtig: „Als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin, wollte ich schauen, ob es schon dunkel ist. Es hat geregnet, also war es schwer zu sagen, wie spät es ist. Ich bin wohl wieder eingeschlafen." Er blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, aber die Luft war immer noch frisch und kühl. Dann schaute er wieder zu Marvolo auf. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht einfach so verschwinden."

Der Sturm in den rubinroten Augen legt sich kaum. „Es ist Zeit zum essen. Zieh dich um und dann gehen wir in den Speisesaal." Er umfasste Harrys Arm, um ihm vom Fensterbrett zu helfen. „Wie lange hast du da gehockt?", herrschte er ihn plötzlich an und der Junge zuckte zusammen. „Du bist eiskalt. Liegt dir nichts an deiner Gesundheit? Es würde mir einige Umstände bereiten, wenn du krank wirst."

Betreten schaute Harry zu Boden. „Tut mir leid."

Der Vampirfürst gab einen unwirschen Laut von sich und zog ihn dann von der Fensterbank. Überrascht taumelte Harry gegen ihn, weil seine Beine, sein Gewicht noch nicht tragen wollten und Marvolo stützte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen. Zum ersten Mal fiel Harry auf, wie warm sich der Körper des anderen anfühlte und er unternahm keinen Versuch, sich von Marvolo zu lösen. Dieser duldete es schweigend.

„Marvolo…" Harry stockte, weil der Name sich so ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge anfühlte. Obwohl sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, nannte er den Vampirfürsten selten beim Namen. „Warum bist du so warm? Ich dachte immer, Vampire wären eher kalt."

„Die meisten sind es", antwortete der Größere unwillig und Harry beließ es dabei. Zwar hätte ihn interessiert, warum es bei Marvolo anders war, doch dieser schien heute ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben. So blieb er einfach an den Anderen gelehnt stehen, gewärmt von dessen Körper.

Nach einer Weile schob Marvolo ihn von sich. „Zieh dich jetzt um. Ich gehe schon vor."

Harry nickte, ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, dass der Moment der Nähe schon vorüber war, doch sein Magen meldete sich mit einem leisen Knurren, und verlegen machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Als er im Speisesaal eintraf, war die Tafel schon reich gedeckt und neben seinem Teller stand ein Becher mit einer heißen Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig schnupperte er an dem Getränk, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und roch sofort den Alkohol.

„Heißer Met", erklärte Marvolo. „Der wird dich von innen wärmen."

Harry dachte an den Weißwein und daran, dass er sich kaum noch an den letzten Abend erinnern konnte und seine Zweifel mussten ihm wohl deutlich anzumerken gewesen sein. Auf Marvolos Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Heute gibt es nur diesen einen Becher für dich. Ich habe nicht vor, dich wieder betrunken zu machen." In seinen Augen leuchtete dabei etwas, das Harry nicht identifizieren konnte und das ihn verunsicherte. Trotzdem trank er folgsam seinen Met, während er seinen Hunger stillte.

„Ich habe überlegt", begann Marvolo, nachdem Harrys Tempo beim Essen nachließ und er fast manierlich aß, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er satt war, „Für dich ist es sicher sehr langweilig immer nur daneben zu sitzen, während ich lese."

Hastig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht", versicherte er, was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, doch Marvolo ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Ich habe überlegt", wiederholte er, „ob es dir gefallen würde, lesen zu lernen."

Die Hand, die gerade die Gabel zum Mund führte, hielt auf halbem Wege inne und Harry starrte den Vampirfürsten sprachlos an. Er hatte schon lange darum bitten wollen, sich aber nie getraut. Dass Marvolo den Vorschlag nun von sich aus machte, ließ das kleine pelzige Ding in seinem Magen zu neuem Leben erwachen. Mit strahlenden Augen antwortete er: „Ich… ja, ich würde sehr gerne lesen lernen."

„In Ordnung. Dann folge mir."

Rasch legte Harry das Besteck nieder und folgte Marvolo. Sie steuerten dieses Mal nicht den Flügel an, in dem sie beide lebten. Stattdessen wurde der Junge tief ins Herz des Schlosses geführt, hinunter in die Kellerräume bis vor eine eisenbeschlagene Eichentür. Marvolo machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern trat einfach ein und Harry hatte sofort ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Dieser Raum war gruselig und erinnerte an das Kuriositäten-Kabinett, das einmal im größeren Nachbardorf seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte und von dem seine Verwandten erzählt hatten. Es war nichts Wohnliches in diesem Raum. An nackten Steinwänden standen bis zur Decke Regale, auf denen sich Flüssigkeit gefüllte Gläser befanden, in denen allerlei herumschwamm. Vieles sah zumindest entfernt nach tierischen Lebewesen aus, einiges konnte Harry beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen- er gab sich allerdings auch die größte Mühe, nicht allzu genau hinzusehen.

Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen Schreibtisch im Zentrum des Raumes. Der Mann, der an ihm saß, hatte überrascht aufgesehen, als sie ohne jede Vorankündigung sein Reich betreten hatten, doch als er seinen Herren erkannte, war er aufgestanden und hatte sich tief verbeugt.

„Severus, wir hatten gestern schon einmal kurz über Harry geredet." Der Junge spürte, wie eine Hand in seinem Rücken ihn nach vorne schob, damit der schwarzhaarige Mann ihn besser sehen konnte. Er wünschte, er hätte sich weiter hinter Marvolos Rücken verstecken können. Der stechende Blick der pechschwarzen Augen machte ihm nicht gerade Mut.

„Das ist der Junge, den ich unterrichten soll, Mylord?"

Marvolo nickte und wandte sich an Harry. „Harry, das ist Severus Snape. Er wird dir das Lesen beibringen."

Harry fixierte seinen zukünftigen Lehrer. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts Sympathisches an diesem Mann finden, der wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand und ihn abschätzig über seine Hakennase hinweg musterte. Der Unterricht würde wohl alles andere als spaßig werden, das ahnte der Junge schon jetzt. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bemühte sich, ansonsten keine Miene zu verziehen, denn er spürte Marvolos Blick auf sich.

Natürlich war er enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Vampirfürst ihn selbst unterrichten würde. Anderseits war es wohl ziemlich anmaßend, zu fordern, dass dieser noh mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich durchschaute Marvolo ihn wie immer sofort.

Er legte Harry einen Arm um die Taille, zog ihn an sich und sagte leise mit seiner seidigen Stimme: „Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin als Lehrer völlig ungeeignet. Das einzige, was ich lehren kann ist Schmerz und Gehorsam. Von dem einen hast du genug erfahren und an dem anderen mangelt es dir nicht."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass auch Severus Snape mit wenig Geduld gesegnet war. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

-wird fortgesetzt-


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, hier ist nach langer Wartezeit endlich das nächste Kapitel. Leider war ich eine Weile ohne Internet, aber das Prolem ist jetzt behoben. Vielleicht ist es ein Trost zu wissen, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon relativ weit bin ^.~

Nun wünsche ich euch aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel ^__^

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 7**

Es waren nun einige Wochen ins Land gezogen seit Harry seinen Unterricht bei Severus Snape aufgenommen hatte. Wie erwartet hatte der Mann sich als strenger und anspruchsvoller Lehrer erwiesen, mit keinem Verständnis für halb oder unzureichend erledigte Hausaufgaben, weil Harry den Abend lieber mit Marvolo statt über den Büchern verbrachte.

Allerdings war Harry das nur einmal passiert. Die Worte, mit denen ihn sein Lehrer daraufhin bedacht hatte, hatten ihn so beschämt, dass er darauf achtete, dass es nie wieder vorkam. Denn Snape hatte ja recht. Marvolo hatte sich die Mühe gemacht einen Lehrer zu finden und Snape verbrachte nun wenigstens 4 Abende die Woche damit, ihm das Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen- Zeit, die er auch anders nutzen könnte und würde, wenn es nicht auf persönlichen Befehl des Vampirfürsten hin geschehen würde. Die Hausaufgaben nicht zu erledigen, nur weil ihm die paar Stunden Arbeit gerade nicht zupass kamen, war im höchsten Maße undankbar.

Nun bemühte sich Harry redlich, doch es war kaum möglich den hohen Anforderungen seines Lehrers gerecht zu werden. Im Lesen machte er gute Fortschritte, doch Rechtschreibung war immer noch ein Problem für ihn und Snape sparte nicht mit bissigen Kommentaren, die Harry allmählich störrisch machten. Er konnte nicht mehr tun als sein Bestes geben!

Trotz allem was Marvolo gesagt hatte, war Harry sicher, dass der Vampir einen besseren Lehrmeister für ihn abgegeben hätte. Der Vampirfürst war im Moment allerdings ein weiterer Punkt, der dem Jungen Sorge bereitete. Sie sahen sich kaum noch. Höchstens ein oder zwei Abende verbrachten sie pro Woche zusammen und oft wirkte Marvolo rastlos. Wenn sie sich durch Zufall auf den Gängen begegneten, grüßte er Harry kurz, wechselte einige wenige Worte mit ihm und verschwand dann wieder. Der Junge verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war los? Bereitete dem Vampir irgendetwas Sorgen? Hatte Harry etwas getan, das ihn verärgert hatte? Oder- und das war der schlimmste Gedanke, der sich Harry aufdrängte- fiel er Marvolo auf die Nerven? War seine Gesellschaft dem Vampir in irgendeiner Form unangenehm?

Nachdenklich kaute Harry auf seiner Unterlippe und wurde plötzlich von Snapes öliger Stimme, die Ärger verhieß, aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Potter, ich bin erfreut zu sehen, wie schnell du den Text durchgelesen hast. Sicher hast du dann auch keine Probleme, eine kurze Zusammenfassung darüber zu schreiben."

Harry, der kaum die Hälfte gelesen hatte, bevor seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren, schaute erschrocken wieder in das Buch, doch Snapes lange, weiße Finger klappten es zu und nahmen es fort. Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. „Ja, Potter?", fragte sein Lehrer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich... Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich war noch nicht fertig."

„Nicht? Seit 10 Minuten hast du nichts getan, als die Wand anzustarren. Ich möchte für dich hoffen, dass der Grund dafür war, dass du über das Gelesene nachgedacht hast."

„Ja, ich habe nachgedacht", erwiderte Harry und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das keine Lüge gewesen war, denn er hatte ja schließlich nicht gesagt, worüber er nachgegrübelt hatte. „Aber ich hatte den Text noch nicht zu Ende gelesen."

Snape stützte beide Hände auf den kleinen Tisch auf, der für Harry in seinem Büro stand, und lehnte sich vor. Unwillkürlich lehnte der Junge sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als könne er dadurch dem durchdringenden Blick entkommen. „Potter, hast du _wirklich_ über die Pestepidemie im vierzehnten Jahrhundert nachgedacht?" Seine schwarzen Augen hatten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengt, die jede Lüge sofort erkannt hätten.

Unbehaglich bewegte Harry sich auf seinem Stuhl und wandte schließlich die Augen ab. „Nein."

Snape richtete sich wieder auf und nach einem Moment eisigen Schweigens, sagte er: „Dieser Unterricht ist nicht zum Träumen da. Da das nun schon zum wiederholten Male passiert ist, werde ich Lord Voldemort davon in Kenntnis setzen. Du bist für heute entlassen."

Als Harry seine Sachen zusammengepackt und den Raum verlassen hatte, war er wütend auf sich selbst und auf Snape und ihm war übel. Das Abendbrot, das nach seinen Unterrichtsstunden regelmäßig im Speisesaal bereit stand, ließ er aus und ging direkt in sein Zimmer.

Er hätte sich mehr zusammen reißen sollen. Snape nahm den kleinsten Fehler übel, er hätte sich nicht während des Unterrichts mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigen sollen. Was sollte er Marvolo sagen? Er wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen. Der Unterricht bedeutete ihm wirklich viel- auch wenn sein Lehrer ein Ekel war. Unglücklich machte er sich bettfertig, fand aber kaum Schlaf.

ooOoOoo

Schwungvoll warf Marvolo seinen Reisemantel auf die Couch in seinem Schlafzimmer, während draußen die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne zögerlich hinter dem Horizont hervorkrochen, und begann sich aus seinen blutgetränkten Kleidern zu schälen.

Es war hoffnungslos. Er ging nun wieder jede Nacht auf die Jagd, heute hatte er ein wahres Blutbad angerichtet. Das hatte ihn früher für Tage zufriedener gestimmt, doch heute war die Wirkung verflogen, kaum dass er das Schloss betreten hatte.

Seit jener Nacht, in der Harry in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, konnte er sein Verlangen kaum noch bezähmen und je länger er die Gegenwart des Jungen mied, desto intensiver wurde das Gefühl, denn zu dem sexuellen Begehren kam noch eine Empfindung, die sich der Vampir nicht eingestehen wollte. So etwas passierte nur anderen. Nur gefühlsduseligen Trotteln. Nicht ihm. Unmöglich.

Doch es ließ sich nicht leugnen: Harry fehlte ihm. Seine bloße körperliche Gegenwart hatte etwas in dem Vampirfürsten zu Ruhe gebracht, das nun umso deutlicher störte.

Obwohl es jedes Mal wieder eine Herausforderung war, mit Harry in einem Zimmer zu sein, ohne über ihn herzufallen, hinterher konnte er im Gegensatz zu den Nächten, die er allein verbrachte, wenigstens schlafen. Manchmal brauchte es etwas kaltes Wasser oder etwas manuelle Nachhilfe, um danach zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber in Nächten wie heute hielt ihn etwas wach, das schlimmer war als sexuelles Verlangen oder Hunger.

Verärgert, dass sein Leben nie wieder so sein würde wie früher, griff er nach dem Stück Pergament, das ihm ein Diener im Namen von Serverus Snape überbracht und auf seinem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte. Rasch las er die wenigen Zeilen und legte den Brief dann nachdenklich nieder.

Harry hatte anscheinend Konzentrationsprobleme, obwohl Marvolo selbst davon nie etwas bemerkte. Interessanterweise hatte er- zu seinem großes Verdruss- ähnliches bei sich selbst beobachtet. Es fiel ihm leichter, sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, wenn Harry ebenfalls im Raum war, denn dann schweiften seine Gedanken nicht ständig zu dem Jungen und was dieser wohl gerade tat.

Das waren tatsächlich interessante Neuigkeiten und Marvolo beschloss, dem Ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen.

ooOoOoo

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen schlich Harry hinauf zur Bibliothek. Sein Unterricht bei Snape, der heute noch dünnlippiger und gereizter war als sonst, war gerade zu Ende gegangen, da hatte ihm sein Lehrer mitgeteilt, dass Marvolo ihn umgehend nach der Lesestunde zu sehen wünschte.

Für Harry gab es keinen Zweifel, dass es darum ging, dass er sich so leicht ablenken ließ. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape den Vampirfürsten davon unterrichtet hatte, ganz so wie er es gestern angedroht hatte.

Seine Hand schwebte unsicher über der Klinke der Bibliothekstür. Er wünschte sich, er könnte dieses Gespräch irgendwie umgehen. Er wollte nicht sehen und hören, dass er den Vampirfürsten enttäuscht hatte,. Er wollte einfach nur wie früher Zeit mit Marvolo verbringen, einfach in das Gefühl von Sicherheit eintauchen, das die Gegenwart des anderen ihm gab.

Doch vorher musste er sich dem Gespräch stellen und irgendwie versuchen, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Zögern oder weglaufen brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, klopfte entschlossen und trat ein. Sofort wurde er von blutroten Augen fixiert und stellte zu seiner großen Erleichterung fest, dass der Vampir nicht wütend zu sein schien. Natürlich war es schwierig, in Marvolos Gesicht zu lesen und den Ausdruck seiner Augen zu deuten, weil er so extrem beherrscht war und kaum eine Emotion nach außen drang, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er zumindest Zorn erkannt hätte.

Ein Teil der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, aber als er sich Marvolo gegenüber auf die Couch setzte, schlug ihm sein Herz trotzdem noch bis zum Hals, vor allem als er das Pergament sah, das vor dem Vampir auf dem Tisch lag. Darauf standen einige Sätze in einer winzigen Handschrift und Harry musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, von wem es stammte.

Marvolo saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, die Beine überschlagen und die Hände locker im Schoß. Ein Bild von Entspannung und Selbstsicherheit. Harry hingegen fand das Schweigen schier unerträglich, doch mit schierer Willenskraft gelang es ihm, still sitzen zu bleiben und nicht unruhig unter Marvolos Blicken hin und her zu rutschen. Schließlich brach der Vampir das Schweigen, sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten und die Stimmte neutral: „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Severus und du einige Probleme habt."

Harry nickte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das abzustreiten. „Ja, ich war gestern etwas unaufmerksam."

„Nur gestern?"

„Na ja… nein, nicht nur gestern. Es ist schon vorher ein paar Mal passiert."

„Und warum?"

Harry suchte Marvolos Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen Emotion. Ärger? Enttäuschung? Irgendetwas? Doch er wurde nicht fündig und war unsicher, wie viel er von seinem Gedanken preisgeben sollte. Wie würde es bei Marvolo ankommen, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er ihm fehlte? Würde das nicht ein wenig so klingen, als hätte Harry sich in ihn verliebt?

Der Junge hatte keine Erfahrung mit der Liebe, er wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, doch er hatte einmal Dudleys Schwärmerei für ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf mitbekommen und auch wenn es ihn erschreckte, entdeckte er einige Parallelen. Wie würde Marvolo damit umgehen? Würde er sich vielleicht noch mehr von ihm zurückziehen? Das war das Letzte, was Harry wollte, deshalb wandte er den Blick ab und schwieg beharrlich.

Schließlich schien auch Marvolo klar zu werden, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Er nahm den Brief zur Hand und sprach noch ein anderes Thema an. „Ich lese hier etwas von nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben-"

„Das war nur einmal!", protestierte Harry sofort und ärgerte sich, dass Snape immer noch darauf herumritt, obwohl es nie wieder vorgekommen war.

„Und warum ist es überhaupt vorgekommen?"

Dieses Mal war sich Harry sicher, Missbilligung in seiner Stimme zu hören und er konnte sich auch denken warum. Marvolo selbst hatte großes Interesse an Wissen und deshalb war es für ihn unentschuldbar, wenn jemand seine Bildung vernachlässigte.

Den Blick auf den Teppich geheftet, schwieg Harry, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es formulieren sollte. Doch als sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog, wurde ihm klar, dass Marvolo dieses Mal eine Antwort haben wollte.

Schließlich begann er zögernd: „Snape gibt mir eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf und manchmal dauert es bis zum Morgen sie zu erledigen. Aber in dieser Nacht wollte ich Zeit hier… mit dir verbringen." Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen blickte Harry Marvolo in die Augen und fragte sich, ob er diesen Satz noch irgendwie abmildern sollte. Doch für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wenn der unergründliche Ausdruck in Marvolos Augen weicher wurde, deshalb sagte er schließlich nur: „Es kam danach nie wieder vor."

„Dann bleibt nur noch das Problem mit deiner Konzentration zu lösen."

„Ich arbeite daran. Wirklich!" Er hätte jetzt noch eine Menge sagen können. Dass die Situation ungewohnt für ihn war. Dass er nie Unterricht bekommen hatte und es deshalb schwer für ihn war, so lange still zu sitzen und so lange hoch konzentriert zu arbeiten und all das wäre wahr gewesen. Doch letztlich wären das nur Ausflüchte gewesen und damit wollte er Marvolo nicht abspeisen.

Zum ersten Mal seit er den Raum betreten hatte, erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf Marvolos Lippen. „Gut, dann werde ich davon ausgehen, dass ich nie wieder etwas Negatives über dich von Severus höre und wir können zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen."

Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war es gewesen? Das war das Gespräch, das ihm so viele Sorgen bereitet hatte? Überrumpelt saß er einige Momente ganz still und starrte Marvolo verblüfft an, was diesen zu amüsieren schien. Dann stand Harry langsam auf, um das Buch zu holen, das Snape ihm vor einigen Tagen gegeben hatte und das er bis nächste Woche gelesen haben sollte.

Doch er hatte die Klinke der Tür noch nicht herunter gedrückt, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Die Hand auf der Klinke zögerte er lange, konnte sich nicht durchringen zu fragen, aber auch nicht dazu zu gehen.

„Harry?"

Als der Junge über seine Schulter blickte, sah er Marvolo neben seinem Ohrensessel stehen, eine Hand auf die Lehne gelegt. Seine faszinierenden roten Augen musterten Harry aufmerksam. „Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen?"

Harry schluckte, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und drehte sich um. „Ist meine Gegenwart eine Belastung für dich?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte, aber jetzt war es raus. Angespannt beobachtete er, dass Marvolo ehrlich überrascht wirkte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Nun… wir sehen uns so selten und ich habe das Gefühl, du gehst mir aus dem Weg."

Marvolo schloss die Augen. Wie hatte er jemals auf die Idee kommen können, den Kontakt mit Harry vermeiden zu können ohne dass dieser sich Gedanken dazu machte? Er hatte angenommen, dass ihn der Unterricht mit Severus ablenken würde, doch offensichtlich hatte er sich da getäuscht. Und nun war Harry zu den völlig falschen Schlüssen gelangt und wie sollte er das aufklären, ohne zu offenbaren, wie viel der Junge ihm bedeutete? Oder ihn zu Tode zu erschrecken?

Er trat auf Harry zu, bis sie nur noch eine knappe Armlänge trennte, und als er sprach, war seine Stimme rau. „Nein, Harry. Deine Gegenwart war nie eine Belastung für mich und wird es nie sein. So etwas darfst du nie wieder denken."

Das schien Harry etwas Mut zu machen und er hakte nach: „Warum gehst du mir dann aus dem Weg?"

„Weil ich eine Gefahr für dich bin."

„Niemals!" Gesprochen mit einer absoluten Sicherheit, bei der Marvolo eigentümlich warm um sein totes Herz wurde und die Gefühle bei ihm weckte, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nur: „Ich vertraue dir." Als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Als wäre es völlig normal, dass ein Junge, der über Jahre misshandelt wurde, einer Kreatur vertraute, die zum Töten geboren war.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Harry mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Tür gepresst und küsste ihn so innig, dass der Junge hinterher mit geröteten Wangen nach Luft schnappte.

„Dann bist du ein Narr", sagte Marvolo, seine Stimme ein tiefes Schnurren. Er nahm Harrys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um seinen Hals zu liebkosen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich alles mit dir anstellen möchte."

Ein erwartungsvoller Schauer lief Harrys Rücken herab und er schloss die Augen, um sich ganz dem Gefühl von Marvolos großem Körper an seinem eigenen und Marvolos Zunge und seine spitzen Zähnen an seinem Hals hingeben können…

Moment… Zähne?

Irritiert schaute Harry zu dem Vampirfürsten und begegnete zwei glühenden, roten Augen. „Deshalb muss ich mich von dir fernhalten", flüsterte Marvolo und seine Stimme vibrierte dabei in einem Timbre, das Harry unglaublich erotisch fand.

Und dann wurde ihm klar, was Marvolo gesagt hatte. Der Vampir wollte sein Blut. Wollte es so sehr, dass sogar seine extreme Selbstbeherrschung an ihre Grenzen stieß. Und anstatt es sich einfach zu nehmen, hatte er seine Gegenwart gemieden. Um ihn zu schützen. Um ihm nicht weh zu tun.

Für einen Moment konnte Harry nicht atmen, als eine Welle der Liebe für Marvolo über ihn hinweg spülte. Seine Verwandten hatten nie ein Problem damit gehabt, ihm körperliche und seelische Gewalt anzutun und ausgerechnet ein Wesen, das im Dorf Angst und Schrecken verbreitete und das als gemeiner Mörder gefürchtet wurde, hatte Skrupel ihn zu verletzen.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie ausstreckte, um Marvolos Gesicht zu umfassen und ihn küsste. Es war das erste Mal, das er von sich aus den Kontakt initiierte und er spürte, dass sich Marvolo unter der Berührung seiner Finger und Lippen versteifte. „Wenn du es so sehr begehrst, dann nimm es dir", flüsterte Harry.

Marvolo schloss die Augen. „Nein", hauchte er. „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Ich vertraue dir", wiederholte Harry ernst und zog den Kopf des anderen zu seinem Hals herab. Er spürte, wie Marvolos widerstrebender Körper erbebte und nach einem Moment sank der Vampirfürst mit einem leisen, tiefen Stöhnen gegen Harry.

Der scharfe Schmerz, den der Junge erwartete, kam nicht. Stattdessen spürte er die Berührung weicher Lippen und dann ein Gefühl purer Lust, auf das er nicht vorbereitet war. Seine Beine gaben beinahe nach und er klammerte sich keuchend an Marvolos Schultern fest, Halt und Sicherheit suchend.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen stand sein gesamter Körper in Flammen, die Welt schrumpfte auf ihre beiden Körper. Die Wärme von Marvolo, die kräftigen Hände, von denen eine Harrys Oberarm umklammerte und die andere dessen Kopf am Kinn zur Seite gedreht hielt, um den Zugang zum Hals zu erleichtern… und seine Erektion, die sich gegen Harrys Bauch drückte.

Erregt stöhnend drängte er sich gegen Marvolo, suchte mehr Kontakt und weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit dem Gefühl unglaublicher Erregung begann er, sich an dem anderen zu reiben. Mit einem kehligen Knurren legte der Vampirfürst seine Hände über Harrys Hintern und zog dessen Hüfte eng an seine eigene.

Dieses Mal gaben Harrys Beine wirklich nach und alles, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, waren Marvolos Hände und dessen starke Arme. Sein gesamter Körper kribbelte wie elektrisiert und jeder Zug, den der Vampirfürst nahm, jagte einen neuen Adrenalinstoß durch seinen Körper, der direkt in seiner Erektion zu enden schien. Atemlos vergrub er seine Finger in Marvolos dichtem, seidigen Haar und presste sich enger an ihn. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich schneller und schneller bis alles in einem Strudel aus Lust und Leidenschaft versank.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen löste sich Marvolos Mund von seinem Hals und die Zunge des Vampirfürsten streichelte noch zwei Mal über die Stelle, an der er getrunken hatte, um die Wunden zu schließen. Dann blieb nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen an den beiden kleinen Löchern am Hals und Harry öffnete benommen die Augen um Marvolos Blick zu begegnen. Seine Augen glühten immer noch rot, doch nun stand ein anderer Hunger in ihnen als zuvor. Seine bleichen Wangen waren gerötet und auch seine Lippen waren blutrot.

„Harry", wisperte er, die Stimme dunkel vor Emotionen, und die Finger, die über die Wangen des Jungen streichelten waren so behutsam, als befürchtete er, Harry könnte unter seiner Berührung zerbrechen.

Dieser lächelte und ließ seine Hände über Marvolos Arme gleiten. Der Stoff unter seinen Finger fühlte sich weich an, doch er war sich sicher, dass das kein Vergleich zu der Haut darunter war. Doch er wagte nicht, Marvolo darum zu bitten, das Oberteil auszuziehen oder es gleich selbst zu tun. Denn dazu hätte er ihn loslassen müssen und das wagte Harry im Moment nicht, denn um ihn herum drehte sich immer noch alles.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Vampirfürst und Harry hätte seiner dunklen Stimme ewig zuhören können. Er genoss ihren Klang so sehr, dass er erst Sekunden später registrierte, dass er etwas gefragt worden war.

„Hm? Oh ja. Mir ist ein bisschen schwindlig und…" Verlegen brach er ab und sah zu Boden. Ihre Körper waren eng aneinandergeschmiegt, also war es unmöglich, dass Marvolo seine Erregung nicht bemerkte, aber es auszusprechen war eine ganz andere Sache.

„Und?" Er machte eine rollende Bewegung mit der Hüfte, sodass sich sein Unterleib an Harrys rieb. „Das hier?" Der Junge keuchte leise und Marvolo lachte leise in sich hinein. „Ich denke, gegen das Problem kann ich etwas unternehmen." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Harry, der sich erschrocken an ihn klammerte, auf dem Arm und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

Und kaum dass der Junge auf dem Bett abgelegt worden war, waren plötzlich sein Oberteil und seine Hose verschwunden und er lag nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt vor dem Vampirfürsten. Seine erste Reaktion war, sich zu bedecken, doch Marvolo zog seine Hände fort. „Nein, tu das nicht. Ich möchte dich ansehen."

Harry wurde knallrot während Marvolos Augen über seinen Körper glitten, und es gelang ihm nicht, still zu liegen. „Okay?", fragte er schließlich unsicher, als Marvolo nichts anderes tat, als ihn zu mustern.

„Okay?", wiederholte der Vampir und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Du bist wundervoll." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lehnte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen und Harry entspannte sich. Marvolo Kuss war alles auf einmal- beruhigend und leidenschaftlich, stürmisch und zärtlich, weich und herrisch- und lenkte ihm von allem anderen ab.

Überrascht keuchte Harry auf, als er plötzlich samtene, warme Haut an seiner eigenen spürte. Marvolo hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich seines Oberteils zu entledigen, ohne den Kuss für einen einzigen Moment zu unterbrechen.

Der Junge ließ seine Hände fasziniert über die Muskeln unter Marvolos Haut gleiten. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich ein Männerkörper so gut anfühlen konnte. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das beeindruckend an Marvolo war.

Seine Liebkosungen waren unglaublich. Unter seinen geschickten Händen wand sich Harrys bald lustvoll auf den Laken und als Marvolos Zunge seine Brustwarzen streichelte, war er im Himmel. Hungrig nach Berührung öffnete er die Beine, um Marvolo mehr Platz einzuräumen, drängte sich näher an den größeren Körper heran, rieb sich an ihm und streichelte, was er erreichen konnte. Und Marvolo antwortete auf dieselbe stürmische Art und Weise.

Plötzlich war der Körper über ihm verschwunden und mit einem Laut des Protestes hob Harry den Kopf und sah gerade noch, wie Marvolo den Kopf zwischen seine Beine senkte. Dann spürte eine feuchte Hitze um seine Erektion und sein Kopf fiel zurück ins Kissen.

„Ah... nhnn... was machst du da?"

Marvolo antwortete nicht, sondern lachte nur leise und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sterben- einen sehr, sehr glücklichen Tod. Marvolos Zunge umkreiste seine Eichel, streichelte den Schaft und kehrte zur Spitze zurück.

„Ahh… oh… mein…ohhhh…"

Harrys Hüften hoben sich begierig den Liebkosungen entgegen und der Vampirfürst musste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder hinunter drücken.

„Bitte…" hauchte Harry. Er war so nahe an der Erlösung und unter Marvolos intensivem Blick wurde ihm noch heißer. Er brauchte mehr- mehr Berührung, mehr Marvolo- oder er würde explodieren. „Bitte", wiederholte er heiser und wand sich unter Marvolos Händen. „Mehr…"

Für einen Moment schlossen sich Marvolos Augen und mit einem Stöhnen rollte sein Kopf in den Nacken, als er um Beherrschung rang. So perfekt... so verdammt perfekt... oh, er wollte diesen Jungen besitzen. Wollte sich in ihm versenken, immer und immer wieder, bis sie beide so befriedigt waren, dass sie keinen Finger mehr rühren konnten…

Seine Erektion drängte sich schmerzhaft pochend gegen seine Hose und allein die Vorstellung, was er mit Harry anstellen konnte, genügte, um ihn beinahe kommen zu lassen…

Ruckartig lehnte er sich wieder vor, seine Lippen schlossen sich um Harrys Erektion und er saugte und leckte an Harry, als könne allein das sein brennendes Verlangen befriedigen.

Harry stöhnte laut auf, als alles weiß wurde vor Lust, seine Hände krallten sich in Laken und sein Rücken bog sich durch als er ohne Vorwarnung kam.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder klar denken konnte und nur noch ein angenehmes, zufriedenes Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper zurück geblieben war. Erschöpft wandte er sein Gesicht zur Seite, wo Marvolo lag und ihn betrachtete. Der Vampirfürst streckte eine Hand aus und strich Harry eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Matt, aber glücklich lächelte Harry ihn an und ließ seinen Blick über Marvolos Körper wandern. Vorhin, als der Vampir von ihm getrunken hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser ebenfalls erregt gewesen war, doch jetzt war sich Harry nicht mehr sicher. Zumindest war keine auffällige Wölbung seiner Hose zu erkennen.

Marvolos Finger glitten über seine immer noch erhitzte Wange. „Schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Für Harry klang das nach einer ausgezeichneten Idee, allerdings hätte er sich dazu gerne an den anderen geschmiegt. Doch er wagte es nicht, da er befürchtete, dass es für Marvolo zu viel Nähe sein könnte. Also ging er einen Kompromiss ein und griff nur zögernd nach dessen Hand, bevor er die Augen schloss und beinahe augenblicklich einschlief. Das weiche Lächeln, das Marvolos Lippen umspielte, sah er schon nicht mehr.

- wird fortgesetzt-


	8. Chapter 8

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen! Lange hat's gedauert, es ist unglaublich, wie schnöde Arbeit die Kreativität killen kann. Aber jetzt habe ich Urlaub und meine Muse ist zurück! Und mit ihr ein neues Kapitel "Blut auf dem Mond". Und mit dem nächsten und letzten Kapitel von "Mondlicht" bin ich auch gut voran gekommen und hoffe, ich kann es noch diesesJahr oder spätestens Anfang Januar veröffentlichen.

So, euch allen nun aber ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 8**

Reglos lag Marvolo im Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt neben sich. Er hatte den ganzen Tag kein Auge zu gemacht, zu sehr fesselte ihn der Anblick.

Harry sah im Schlaf aus wie ein Engel. Unschuldig und von einem tiefen Frieden erfüllt, der Marvolo fremd war. Dichte, schwarze Wimpern ruhten sanft auf seinen porzellanfarbenen Wangen. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Seine süßen, roten Lippen, die einzig und allein dafür geschaffen schienen, geküsst zu werden.

Sein warmer Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Die Decke, unter der er sich zusammengerollt hatte, schmiegte sich an seinen schlanken Körper und zeichnete die Konturen liebevoll nach. Und seine Hand umschloss die von Marvolo auch noch im Schlaf.

Dieser Junge war unglaublich. Ein kleines Wunder. Marvolo konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen und sich zu fragen, wie er je daran hatte denken konnte, dieses wundervolle Geschöpf zu töten.

Er spürte immer noch Harrys süßes Blut in sich singen. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass Blut so unbegreiflich schmecken zu können. Kaum dass der erste Tropfen seine Zunge berührt hatte, war ein Kribbeln wie Elektrizität über seine Haut geflossen, das er immer noch spürte. Für einige Augenblicke hatte er gedacht, dass er niemals rechtzeitig aufhören könnte. Dass er alles trinken würde.

Und dann hatte er Harrys gespürt. Seinen erhitzten Körper, der sich erregt gegen ihn drängte. Das absolute Vertrauen, das in dieser Geste der Hingabe lag. Und plötzlich war es ganz leicht gewesen und er verstand selbst nicht warum.

Das Blut hatte ihn auf eine Weise gesättigt und gestärkt, die er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Allerdings hatte er noch nie zuvor Blut getrunken, das so rein und unverfälscht geschmeckt hatte. Mit Harrys Blut in den Andern fühlte er sich unverwundbar und er spürte die Magie in sich stärker als je zuvor.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, sondern halb Vampir und halb Naturgeist. Daran, dass er selbst auch ein magisches Wesen war. Vielleicht hatte sein Blut deshalb so eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung auf den Vampirfürsten.

Harrys seufzte leise im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite ohne aufzuwachen. Die Decke rutschte dabei etwas herunter und gab seine Schulter und einen Teil des Rückens frei. Marvolos Blick glitt über die freigelegte Haut hinunter zu dem Ansatz der weißen Narben auf Harrys Rücken, die zum großen Teil von der Decke verdeckt wurden. Das Einzige, was die Perfektion seines Körpers störte.

Die drei langen, schmalen Narben waren von dem Angriff seines Onkels zurückgeblieben, obwohl die Wunden umfassend versorgt worden waren und er würde sie sein restliches Leben tragen.

Heiße, brodelnde Wut stieg in Marvolo auf. Ein einfacher Mensch, nicht besser als das stinkende Vieh, das er aß, hatte es gewagt, _seinen_ Harry zu zeichnen. Ihn zu verletzen und ihm ein Mal aufzuzwingen, das den Jungen ewig an ihn erinnern würde.

Das war nicht mehr zu ändern, aber es durfte nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Er hatte es zu lange hinausgezögert. Hatte sich zu sehr von Harry ablenken lassen. Es wurde Zeit, dass seine sogenannten Verwandten erfuhren, was Schmerz bedeutete. Wie lange man leiden konnte, ohne zu sterben. Was andauerndes Leid für eine Qual sein sollte. Dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob Grausamkeit auf psychischer oder physischer Ebene erfolgte.

Ein Knirschen lenkte den Vampirfürsten von seinen Gedanken ab und eine Sekunde später merkte er, dass es seine eigenen Zähne waren. Mit einem Grollen entspannte er seine Kiefermuskulatur und stand lautlos auf.

Das schwache, rötlich-goldene Licht, das durch die Vorhänge fiel, verriet ihm, dass die Sonne beinahe untergegangen war. Gerade noch genug Zeit, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und mit Einbruch der Nacht im Dorf zu sein. Für drei Menschen würde das eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht werden.

ooOoOoo

Schläfrig räkelte sich Harry in dem großen Bett, streckte sich, bis er einen Wirbel knacken hörte und sank dann zurück in das Kissen. Nach einem Moment der Stille schlug er langsam die Augen auf und blickte sich um.

Die Vorhänge des Bettes waren zugezogen, doch jemand hatte bereits die Kerzenleuchter im Zimmer entzündet. Harry konnte ihr Licht schwach durch eine Spalte im Vorhang durchschimmern sehen.

Die andere Seite des Bettes war leer. Harry strich mit einer Hand über die unordentlichen Laken und bemerkte, dass die Stelle, an der Marvolo noch gelegen hatte, als er eingeschlafen war, kalt war. Der Vampirfürst war also schon eine ganze Weile fort. War er sofort gegangen, nachdem Harry eingeschlafen war?

Nein, daran glaubt der Junge nicht. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit in Marvolos Nähe hatte ihn durch seine Träume begleitet. Vielleicht hatte er einfach so lange geschlafen, dass der Andere bereits aufgestanden war?

Harry strampelte sich aus der Decke frei, die sich um seine Beine geschlungen hatte und schlüpfte durch den Vorhang. Kaum stand er im Licht der Kerzen fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich völlig allein im Zimmer war… und noch dazu völlig unbekleidet.

Die Sachen, die er gestern Abend getragen hatte, waren auch nach gründlicher Suche nicht aufzufinden, dafür entdeckte er auf einem Sessel der Sitzecke einen Stapel Sachen, die anscheinend irgendjemand für ihn zurecht gelegt hatte.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, warf Harry einen Blick in die Bibliothek, aber auch hier kein Marvolo. Verwirrt zögerte Harry. War Marvolo auf der Jagd? Nachdem er gestern erst von ihm getrunken hatte?

Oder war er vielleicht irgendwo im Schloss? Schließlich lebten hier noch mehr Vampire und Marvolo konnte ja nun wirklich nicht seine gesamte Zeit mit Harry verbringen. Obwohl der Junge natürlich nichts dagegen hätte.

Er beschloss, erst einmal zu warten. Er holte das Buch, das er für Snapes Unterricht lesen sollte, aus seinem Zimmer und machte es sich auf der Couch in der Bibliothek gemütlich. Sein Lesetempo war immer noch langsam, deshalb konnte er anhand der Seiten, die er geschafft hatte, abschätzen, dass bereits einige Stunden vergangen waren, als er das Buch schließlich beiseitelegte. Doch Marvolo war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Harry rieb sich die müden Augen und erhob sich, um seine müden Glieder zu strecken.

Fing das schon wieder an? Dass Marvolo ihm aus dem Weg ging? Er hatte gedacht, das zugrunde liegende Problem hätten sie beseitigt. Das konnte es also nicht sein.

Unruhig ging Harry in der Bibliothek auf und ab, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, warum Marvolos Gegenwart ihm so fehlte. Es waren nicht nur seine Gefühle für den Vampirfürsten. Es lag auch daran, dass sich sein ganzes Leben nur um Marvolo drehte. Sonst hatte er nichts, das von Bedeutung war. Er hatte niemanden sonst, der ihm wichtig war- keine Freunde, keine Familie. Er hatte keine Hobbies, nichts, das er in seiner Freizeit gerne tat, außer sie mit Marvolo zusammen zu verbringen.

Nichts, dass das etwas Schlechtes wäre, aber es gab keinen Teil seines Lebens, der nur ihm alleine gehörte. Er war nicht nur völlig auf Marvolo fixiert, er war von ihm abhängig. Konnte das auf Dauer gut gehen?

Aufgewühlt verließ Harry die Bibliothek, um sich auf die Suche nach Marvolo zu begeben. Er wollte nicht über diese Dinge nachdenken und der Vampirfürst würde ihm mit Sicherheit helfen, sich abzulenken.

Doch das Schloss war riesig und der Junge wusste gar nicht recht, wo er anfangen sollte, zu suchen. Er konnte ja schlecht wahllos Türen aufreißen. Er wusste ja nicht, was dahinter lag- wollte es vielleicht auch gar nicht wissen. Also blieb ihm im Prinzip nur, durch die Gänge zu streifen und zu hoffen, Marvolo zufällig zu treffen oder seine Stimme zu hören.

Kein sehr erfolgversprechendes Konzept, wie Harry wenig später feststellen musste. Er hatte die Ausmaße des Schlosses weit unterschätzt und wusste bald schon nicht mehr wo er war. Er hatte versucht, sich an die breiteren, besser beleuchteten Hauptgänge zu halten, doch irgendwie sahen sie alle gleich aus. Seine Füße wurden allmählich müde, obwohl er sicher war, keinen Gang zwei Mal gegangen zu sein und die zahlreichen Nebengänge nicht einmal ansatzweise erkundet hatte.

Dann hörte er plötzlich leise Stimmen und strebte hoffnungsvoll auf die Tür zu, unter deren Spalt Licht auf den Gang hinaus schien. Doch er zögerte vor dem Eintreten und konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er lieber nicht stören sollte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass Lauschen unhöflich war, legte er das Ohr an die Tür und horchte, ob er Marvolos Stimme vernahm.

Die Stimmen kannte er tatsächlich, aber es war nicht die dabei, die er hören wollte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Lucius", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange missbilligend. „Denk doch selbst mal nach. Wer bekommt den Zorn seiner Lordschaft ab, wenn sein Lieblingsspielzeug kaputt geht? Wir."

Lucius Malfoy schnaubte abfällig. „Dass ausgerechnet du den Moralapostel spielst, Bella. Dich muss es doch besonders wurmen. Schließlich warst du sein Liebling und nun schaut er dich überhaupt nicht mehr an. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht schon selbst daran gedacht hast, das Problem zu beseitigen."

Bellatrix lachte. Ein hartes, kaltes Lachen ohne jeden Humor, das Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Doch, habe ich. Aber wozu die Mühe? Der Junge ist nur ein Mensch. Sein Aussehen ist sehr vergänglich. Ich kann warten. Ein paar Wochen oder ein paar Jahre, was macht das für einen Unterschied, wenn man die Ewigkeit hat? Lord Voldemort wird schon bald das Interesse an ihm verlieren und sich seiner entledigen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Und dann wird er seinen Blick wieder denen zuwenden, die bis in alle Ewigkeit treu zu ihm stehen werden. Dieser Junge ist keine Gefahr für uns Lucius."

Harry taumelte zurück und wünschte sich, nicht gelauscht zu haben. Leise trat er den Rückzug an und taumelte verstört durch die Gänge, versuchte zu begreifen, was er gehört hatte.

Lucius Malfoy sah ihn als einen gefährlichen Konkurrenten um Marvolos Aufmerksamkeit und wollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen. Bellatrix hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen, aber nicht etwa, weil es Unrecht war, jemanden zu töten, sondern weil sie die Mühe und den Zorn ihres Herrn scheute.

Sie war überzeugt, dass Marvolo ohnehin bald das Interesse an seinem momentanen „Lieblingsspielzeug" verlieren würde. _Lieblingsspielzeug_… das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. War er damit gemeint? _Spielzeug_? Wollte Bellatrix andeuten, dass es Marvolo keinesfalls ernst mit ihm war? Dass er sich aus einer Laune heraus mit ihm abgab- solange, bis der Reiz des Neuen verflogen war?

‚_Nein_ ', dachte Harry. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Marvolo hatte ihn stets mit so viel Umsicht behandelt. Hatte ihm seine Wünsche erfüllt, bevor er sie überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. Hatte ihm Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und Wärme gegeben. Hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Leben so viel mehr als Arbeit, Gehorsam und Angst vor der nächsten Tracht Prügel sein konnte. Hatte stets darauf geachtet, ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Das konnte doch nicht alles aus einer Laune heraus geschehen sein. Das konnte kein Spiel sein.

Andererseits...

„_Es_ _wäre nicht das erste Mal_", hatte Bellatrix gesagt.

Harry huschte in einen kleinen, dunklen Nebengang und ließ sich dort an der Wand hinab rutschen. Die Arme stützte er auf die angezogenen Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, um nachzudenken.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht so besonders, wie er gedacht hatte. Marvolo hatte ihm stets dieses Gefühl vermittelt, aber was wenn sein Interesse wirklich nur eine Laune war? Bellatrix hatte so etwas offensichtlich schon erlebt.

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass es dumm war, solchem Geschwätz blind zu glauben und nicht mit demjenigen zu reden, den es betraf. Aber Bellatrix' Worte hatten Zweifel geweckt.

Wieso tat Marvolo all das für ihn? Was hatte der Vampirfürst davon? Obwohl er immer gut zu Harry war, so war doch alles andere als selbstlos. Und Harry hatte nichts, was er seinerseits geben konnte, nur sein Blut. Und das war vielleicht nicht einmal besonders gut, wenn Marvolo heute schon wieder auf die Jagd gehen musste. Wieso sollte Marvolo also nicht irgendwann die Lust daran verlieren, ihn mit durchzufüttern?

Wie sollte er damit umgehen, wenn dieser Tag kam? Marvolo war ein so wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn zu sein. Er hatte nur ihn. Es gab nichts Wichtigeres als Marvolo. Doch, war das alles vielleicht einseitig?

Der Gedanke daran ließ einen unbekannten Schmerz in Harrys Brust aufflammen. Sein ganzes Herz schien sich zusammenzuziehen, einige Sekunden ganz still zu stehen und danach nur widerwillig und unter großen Qualen weiterzuschlagen.

Verwirrt rappelte er sich auf und stütze sich kurz mit der Hand an der Wand ab, um seine zitternden Knie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor er versuchen wollte, den Weg zurück in seine Gemächer zu finden.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, denn die Wand unter seiner Hand gab nach und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei purzelte er durch den Durchgang in den Raum dahinter.

Das geschäftige Geklapper und Getrappel hinter ihm verstummte schlagartig und Harry dreht sich zögernd um, bevor er erstarrte. Hinter dem Geheimgang befand sich nicht etwa eine Schatzkammern, sondern- eigentlich recht unspektakulär- eine Küche. Eine große, gut ausgestattete Küche , auf deren Herden viele Töpfe vor sich hin brodelten und in deren Spülbecken sich das Geschirr türmte.

Ungewöhnlich war allerdings die Größe der Geräte. Sie schienen für Kinder gebaut und wenn er sich die Wesen ansah, die hier unten kochten, wunderte ihn das nicht mehr. Sie waren wirklich nicht größer als Kleinkinder, hatten seltsam geformte Schnauzen und lange Fledermausohren. Sie alle waren zur Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt und schauten ihn aus ihren großen Tennisballaugen an.

Schließlich trippelte eines der Wesen näher, wischte sich die Hände nervös an dem schmutzigen, alten Kissenbezug ab, der anscheinend ihre Arbeitskleidung war, und piepste dann: „Harry Potter, Sir. Was können wir für Euch tun?"

Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er mit seinem Namen angesprochen: „Was… woher?", stotterte er, nicht minder erschrocken, über das, was er sah, als die kleinen Wesen ihm gegenüber. „Was bist du?" Er wusste, dass die Frage furchtbar unhöflich war, aber er war nicht gefasst genug, um sie anders zu formulieren.

„Flincky ist ein Hauself, Sir. Wir alle sind Hauselfen. Flincky wird Harry Potter gerne behilflich sein, Sir. Habt Ihr Hunger?"

Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen kamen zwei weitere Wesen näher getrippelt, die über ihren Köpfen ein überdimensionales Silbertablett balancierten, auf dem Brot, Wurst und Käse lagen. Zu überrumpelt, um abzulehnen, nahm sich Harry ein Stück Brot, biss aber nicht davon ab.

„Hauselfen?", wiederholte er noch einmal. „Was… ich meine, was macht ihr hier? Nur Kochen? Ich dachte Vampire müssen nichts essen."

„Müssen sie auch nicht, Harry Potter Sir, aber einem guten Essen sind sie trotzdem niemals abgeneigt." Diese Tatsache schien Flincky mit beträchtlichem Stolz zu erfüllen. „Aber wir kümmern uns auch um alles andere. Das Schloss muss sauber und erleuchtet sein, Sachen müssen gewaschen und gebügelt werden, alles muss bereit sein, wenn die Herren und Herrinnen aufwachen. Das ist unsere Arbeit, Sir."

Plötzlich wurde Harry einiges klar. Die unsichtbaren Bediensteten, die stets sein Bett machten, die Kerzen entzündeten, die Kamine in Gang hielten und seine schmutzigen Sachen wuschen und wieder in den Schrank legten, waren Hauselfen. Für all die kleinen Dinge, die das Leben hier angenehm machten, waren diese Wesen verantwortlich.

Ehrfuchtsvoll starrte Harry die Hauselfen an, die plötzlich sehr verlegen wirkten.

„Wenn Ihr Hunger habt, könnte Ihr auch einfach nach uns rufen. Ihr müsst euch nicht extra hier herunter bemühen, Sir", sagte Flincky und beäugte ihn immer noch unruhig, als erwarte er Ärger.

„Oh ich… nein. Deswegen bin ich gar nicht hier. Ich habe mich verlaufen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur in meine Räume zurück."

Ein Aufatmen schien durch die Reihen der Hauselfen zu gehen und Harry wunderte sich über die angespannte Stimmung, die hier unten herrschte.

„Dann wird Flincky Euch den Weg zurück zeigen, wenn Harry Potter es wünscht."

Harry nickte, denn obwohl er noch viele Fragen hatte, wollte er die fleißigen Elfen nicht länger von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. In seiner Gegenwart schien sich keiner zu trauen, sich zu bewegen. Er rappelte sich auf und folgte Flincky, der zügig voran trippelte, durch viele, verwirrende Seitengänge. Doch bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, zu erraten, wo er sich befand, stand er schon vor der Tür seines Zimmers.

„Ähm… danke", sagte er, doch Flincky war schon wieder lautlos verschwunden und Harry stand belämmert mitten im Gang. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er Wasser in die Ohren bekommen und verschwand dann in seinem Zimmer, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

Doch der Schlaf, auf den er wartete, kam nicht. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte einfach nicht abschalten. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Marvolo und die Hauselfen, kehrten zurück zu Marvolo und schweiften wieder kurz ab.

Frustriert setzte Harry sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das dadurch noch chaotischer wurde, als es ohnehin schon lag. Er musste sich ablenken. Abschalten und etwas tun, das ihn müde genug machte, um einzuschlafen.

Ein Blick zum Fenster, dessen Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren, verriet ihm, dass es bereits dämmerte. Marvolo war inzwischen bestimmt zurück, wo immer er gewesen war. Vielleicht saß er ja wie immer vor dem zu Bett gehen noch in seiner Bibliothek. Wenn dem so war, konnte Harry sich vielleicht dazu gesellen. Ansonsten würde er sich einfach sein Buch holen, das er dort liegen gelassen hatte und würde noch ein wenig im Bett lesen, in der Hoffnung dass er darüber einschlief.

Er stand auf, zog sich eine Hose an und lief dann hinüber in die Bibliothek. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war der Raum verlassen. Dann war er beunruhigt. War Marvolo etwa noch nicht zurück? Die Sonne ging bereits auf.

Doch nachdem, was er heute mit angehört hatte, wollte er keinen Blick in Marvolos Schlafgemächer werfen. Wenn er bereits zurück und nicht hier war, dann hatte er sich sicher schon zur Ruhe begeben. Dass er vorher nicht zu ihm gekommen war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht war. Hatte Bellatrix vielleicht doch recht? Verlor Marvolo allmählich das Interesse an ihm?

Bedrückt verließ Harry die Bibliothek, das Buch mit einer Hand gegen sich gedrückt. Er war schon beinahe bei seinem Zimmer angekommen, als ein Geräusch ihn den Gang hinunter blicken ließ. Eine Gestalt kam auf ihn zu. Harry erkannte Marvolo sofort, doch er tat keinen Schritt aus dem Schatten, in dem er stand, heraus und auf den Vampirfürsten zu. Zu lähmend war das Gefühl von Furcht, das ihn plötzlich überkam.

Obwohl es eine trockene Nacht gewesen war, machten die Sachen von Marvolo einen seltsam schweren Eindruck, als wären sie nass geworden. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war auf eine bedrohliche Art zufrieden und über seiner ganzen Gestalt lag die Aura von Gefahr. Er roch nach Dunkelheit und Schmerz.

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und obwohl er wusste wie unbegründet diese Furcht war - schließlich war das immer noch Marvolo, _sein _Marvolo- konnte er nicht einen Muskel rühren. Weder um auf ihn zuzugehen, noch um wegzulaufen.

Doch der Vampirfürst bemerkte ihn nicht. Er verschwand umgehend in seinen Gemächern und als die schwere Holztür hinter ihm zugefallen war, merkte Harry wie ein schweres Gewicht von seiner Brust gehoben wurde und der Sauerstoff wieder frei in seine Lungen strömte.

Verstört wandte er sich um und verschwand in seinem eigenen Zimmer um zu Bett zu gehen. Was war das gewesen?

-wird fortgestezt-


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo zusammen! Nach langer Pause melde ich mit hiermit zurück. Ich brauchte mal eine kreative Auszeit und in meinem Leben hat sich so einiges verändert, das mir viel Zeit zum Schreiben genommen hat. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder voll motiviert und werde diese Geschichte hoffentlich zügig zum Abschluss bringen. Wir schaffen das ;)

Euch wünsche ich jetzt erst einmal viel Vergnügen bei diesem Kapitel, das nächste folgt bald!

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 9**

Harry war so müde, dass er seine Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Trotzdem konnte er keinen Schlaf finden, denn die Gedanken, die er wälzte, waren so unruhig wie er und er schaffte es nicht, sie beiseite zu schieben. Er schlummerte manches Mal kurz ein, nur um kurz darauf ebenso aufgewühlt wie zuvor hochzuschrecken.

Marvolos Erscheinung heute Morgen ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er war so furchteinflößend gewesen, wie Harry ihn nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft, als Marvolo gedacht hatte, er lüge ihn an wegen seiner Herkunft und sehr zornig geworden war, da hatte Harry auch Angst vor ihm gehabt. Aber es war nicht diese lähmende, durchdringende Furcht gewesen, die in jeden Muskel kroch. Nicht dieses kalte Grauen, das alle Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Nicht so eine ursprüngliche und instinktive Angst, die einen in den Schatten zurückweichen und hoffen ließ, man würde nicht entdeckt werden. Denn, so begriff Harry, es gab ein Unterschied zwischen Zorn und Mordlust.

Insbesondere wenn man nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Harry hatte Marvolo in letzter Zeit als einen ruhigen Mann erlebt, der sich selten zu Gefühlsausbrüchen und noch seltener zu Gewalt hinreißen ließ. Ja, er hatte Marvolos jähzornige Seite kennengelernt, aber das war lange her. In letzter Zeit hatte der Vampirfürst ihm immer noch seine sanfte Seite gezeigt.

Umso erschreckender war das Bild, das er am Morgen gesehen hatte. Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, hatte er Marvolo nie nach der Jagd gesehen. War es das, was er in der Nacht getan hatte? War er auf der Jagd nach menschlichem Blut gewesen? Sah er immer so mordlüstern und düster aus, wenn er zurückkehrte? Wie ein herzloses, kaltblütiges Monster, dem alles zuzutrauen wäre? Wenn ja, war er tatsächlich so erbarmungslos oder machte er nur den Eindruck? War das eine Seite an Marvolo, die Harry nie kennen gelernt hatte, weil er sie bewusst verborgen hatte? Weil er sein neues „Spielzeug" nicht verschrecken wollte?

Gegen Mittag gab Harry auf. An diesem Tag würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Genauso gut konnte er auch etwas Sinnvolles tun und lesen. Er zog die Vorhänge auf und blinzelte geblendet ins warme Sonnenlicht, das sofort das Zimmer flutete.

Er rief nach Flincky, unsicher, ob der Hauself tatsächlich auftauchen würde und kam sich ein wenig dumm dabei vor, mit einem leeren Zimmer zu sprechen. Doch mit einem leisen _plopp_ tauchte Flincky tatsächlich neben ihm auf und fragte mit einer höflichen Verbeugung, was er für ihn tun könne.

„Ich würde mich gerne waschen."

So schnell wie er gekommen war, war der Hauself verschwunden, um kurz darauf mit einer Schüssel mit heißem Wasser, einem Stück Seife, einem Waschlappen und einem Handtuch wieder aufzutauchen. Harry wollte sich bedanken, doch Flincky war mir einer Verbeugung schon wieder verschwunden. Das schien der kleine Elf so an sich zu haben, wenn man sich bei ihm bedanken wollte.

Gedankenverloren tauchte Harry seine Hände und den Lappen ins Wasser und begann sich zu waschen. Träge verfolgten seine müde Augen, die kleinen Wellen im Wasser, die sich langsam zum Rand der Schüssel hin ausbreiteten.

Sein Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus hatte sich völlig verändert. Er hatte sich Marvolo völlig angepasst. Nun verschlief er den Tag, obwohl er den Sonnenschein liebte, und durchwachte die Nacht, die ihm als Kind immer unheimlich und furchteinflößend erschienen war.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, bei den Dursleys jemals erst zur Mittagsstunde aufgestanden zu sein. Normalerweise hatte er zu dieser Tageszeit bereits ein halbes Dutzend Haushaltstätigkeiten erledigt gehabt. Sein Leben hatte sich sehr verändert. Er hatte, seit er den ersten Schritt in dieses Schloss gesetzt hatte, nicht einen Finger mehr rühren müssen. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm sehr faul und dekadent vor. Er hatte sich nur seinem Vergnügen hingegeben und Zeit mit Marvolo verbracht. Er hörte noch die Stimme seiner Tante: „Nichtsnutze und Faulpelze sind die Schlimmsten. Sie werden niemals ein aufrechtes Leben führen und früher oder später wird ihnen etwas Schlimmes passieren. Wer Arbeit scheut, der kann nicht glücklich werden."

Wie es den Dursleys wohl ging? Harry war nicht traurig, nicht mehr bei ihnen zu wohnen, trotzdem fragte er sich, wie es ihnen wohl ergangen war. Ob sie wenigstens etwas von ihrem Ansehen vor den Klatschmäulern des Dorfes hatten retten können? Oder waren sie jetzt auch Ausgestoßene, so wie er es immer gewesen war? Bedauerten sie jetzt vielleicht, dass sie immer so hart und grausam zu ihm gewesen waren?

Das Wasser vor ihm… flackerte und war dann wieder still. Irritiert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und streckte die Hand aus. Seine Fingerkuppen berührten die Wasseroberfläche kaum merklich, doch die Wellen, die dieser hauchzarte Kontakt verursachte, waren beeindruckend. Kräftig schlugen sie gegen den Rand der Schüssel, wurden zurück geworfen und vermischten sich miteinander.

Und dann, zuerst sehr undeutlich und verschwommen, tauchte ein Gesicht im Wasserspiegel auf. Harry blinzelte verblüfft. War das wirklich normales Wasser oder hatte der Hauself etwas beigemischt, das nun seltsame Formen in der Schüssel annahm? Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um mehr zu erkennen und das Bild wurde klarer. Es war nicht irgendein Gesicht. Es war das Gesicht seiner Tante und es war verzerrt vor Entsetzen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen in dem blassen Gesicht, die blutleeren Lippen bewegten sich, formten Worte, die Harry nicht hören konnte. Dann tauchte eine Hand in dem Bild auf. Eine weiße Hand mit schlanken Fingern, die ihr in einer liebkosend anmutenden Geste über die Wange strichen.

Petunia schloss die Augen, doch nicht weil sie die Berührung genoss, sondern weil ihre Angst so übermächtig wurde, dass sich nicht länger hinsehen konnte. Ihr Kopf wurde herum gerissen und- Harry starrte auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Wasser. Die Wellen waren verklungen, das Wasser wieder spiegelglatt. Alle Bilder verschwunden, nur sein eigenes war geblieben.

Schwer atmend taumelte Harry von der Wasserschüssel zurück, bis er gegen sein Bett stieß und sich unfreiwillig setzte. Was war das gewesen? Ihm war schlecht und sein Kopf tat weh. Sein Atem ging, als hätte gerade eine große Anstrengung vollbracht und sein Herz schlug gegen sein Rippen, als wolle es herausspringen. War er übermüdet? Halluzinierte er? Hatte er vielleicht etwas Seltsames gegessen?

Als Harry aufstand, um sich vorsichtig der Wasserschüssel zu nähren, waren seine Knie so weich, dass er die Schritte kaum schaffte. Obwohl er Angst hatte, vor dem, was geschehen würde, streckte er noch einmal seine Hand aus und berührte das Wasser wie gerade zuvor. Nichts geschah. Er sah nichts, als sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Sogar die Wellen, die durch die federleichte Berührung ausgelöst wurden, waren klein und unscheinbar.

Er tauchte seine Finger tiefer hinein in die Schüssel und bewegte sie suchend, um vielleicht ein Körnchen des Zusatzes aufzuspüren, den der Hauself mit guten Absichten ins Wasser getan hatte, und der ihm scheinbar nicht bekommen war.

Doch tief in sich kannte er die Wahrheit. Das hier war Wasser. Einfach nur Wasser, rein und unverfälscht. Was immer er gesehen hatte, war nicht auf Zusätze zurückzuführen. Was immer dieses… Bild verursacht hatte, war von ihm ausgegangen.

Er hatte an seine Verwandten gedacht und seine Tante war ihm im Wasser erschienen. War das Magie? Harry wusste, dass er eine unerklärliche Verbindung zum Wasser hatte. Da waren die leisen, flüsternden Stimmen im See gewesen, in dem er mit Marvolo geschwommen war. Die kleinen Wassertropfen, die ihn beschützt hatten vor Marvolo, damals im Dorf. Die Suppe, die sich über die Dursleys ergossen hatte, ohne dass sich der Topf bewegt hatte.

Aber das gerade war wesentlich seltsamer gewesen, als all die Dinge zuvor. Und vor allem was sollte es bedeuten? Was hatte er da gesehen, vorausgesetzt, er hatte nicht halluziniert?

Unruhig sah Harry zum Fenster. War den Dursleys etwas passiert? Er mochte sie nicht, hatte sie nie gemocht und sie hatten ihm nie etwas Gutes getan, außer ihn aufzunehmen, als er sonst niemanden hatte, der ihn nehmen wollte. Außer das.

Er wollte sie nie wiedersehen, aber er hatte nie gewollt, dass ihnen etwas zustieß.

Jetzt war es Mittag. Das bedeutete, dass sich alle im Dorf in ihren Häusern um den Mittagstisch versammelt hatten. Wenn er jetzt ins Dorf schlich und sich dem Haus der Dursleys von hinten nährte, war die Gefahr gesehen zu werden minimal. Aber die Zeitspanne war sehr kurz. Das Mittag wurde im Dorf schnell eingenommen, damit man wieder zurück an die Arbeit konnte und fertig wurde vor dem Einbruch der Nacht. Das Abendbrot hingegen wurde meist ausführlich genossen. Das war die Tageszeit, um mit der Familie gemütlich beisammen zu sitzen.

Harry beschloss bis zum Abend zu warten. Wenn er mit der Abenddämmerung im Dorf war, dann waren sehr wahrscheinlich längst alle in ihren Häusern verschwunden, aber hatte trotzdem noch genug Licht, um sich orientieren zu können und einen kurzen Blick durch das Fenster der Dursleys zu werfen. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten seine müden Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt, doch das Bild ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war, würde er noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, ins Dorf gehen.

ooOoOoo

Wieder draußen zu sein fühlte sich ungewohnt an. Die Luft war frischer… _leichter_… als im Schloss, der milde, warme Abendwind strich sacht über seine Haut und durch seine Haare. Die Blätter der Bäume und das hohe Gras raschelten leise und Vogelstimmen erfüllten die Luft. Harry fragte sich, wie er so lange darauf hatte verzichten können. Ein warmes Gefühl tiefsten Wohlseins und Friedens durchflutete ihn und für einen Moment überlegte er, seinen Ausflug ins Dorf zu verschieben. Sich einfach hier ins Gras zu legen und zu lauschen. Zu fühlen. Zu _erleben_.

Und dann kam ihm das Gesicht seiner Tante wieder in den Sinn. Eine angststarre Maske, weit aufgerissene, grauenerfüllte Augen. Entschlossen setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Er wollte nur einen kurzen Blick durch das Küchenfenster werfen. Wenn er sich überzeugt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war, und er sich beeilte, konnte er immer noch die Natur genießen, bis es dunkel wurde.

Er nahm den kleinen Waldweg, auf dem er auch nach oben gelangt war, lief allerdings nicht mitten durch das Dorf als er am Fuß des Berges angelangt war. Obwohl die meisten Fensterläden geschlossen waren und das abergläubische Volk kaum einen Blick nach draußen wagte um diese Uhrzeit, war ihm das Risiko zu hoch. Er nahm einen Umweg über die hinteren Felder, auf denen die Pflanzen hoch standen und schlich sich vorsichtig näher.

Obwohl er nicht lange gebaucht hatte für den Weg, war die Sonne schon ein glutroter Feuerball am Horizont, der schnell sank. Er hatte sich verschätzt und nun musste er sich wirklich beeilen. Doch schon als er sich dem Gebäude nährte, überkam ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Zunächst dachte Harry, es läge daran, dass er so lange ein Gefangener in diesem Haus gewesen war. Der Willkür seiner Verwandten absolut ausgeliefert. So etwas musste Spuren hinterlassen. Doch als er näher kam, sah er, dass hinter den Fenstern kein Licht brannte.

Er spähte hinüber zum Nachbarhaus und konnte dort den schwachen, flackernden Lichtschein von Kerzen erkennen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Was war bei den Dursleys los? Waren sie schon zu Bett gegangen? So früh? Er erinnerte sich, dass Tante Petunia sie alle in schneereichen Wintern, wenn die Straßen schwer passierbar waren, manchmal sehr früh ins Bett geschickt hatte, um Kerzen zu sparen.

Aber es war nicht Winter. Die Straßen waren frei. Im Moment gab es auch auf den Feldern so viel Arbeit, dass die Männer sich beeilen mussten, um rechtzeitig vor der Abenddämmerung zu Hause zu sein. Und dann waren sich hungrig wie ein Rudel Wölfe. Ein ausgiebiges Abendessen war nie vor Einbruch der Nacht geschafft.

Harry schlich sich durch die hintere Gartenpforte näher zum Fenster. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände waren schweißfeucht. Es war Angst, wurde ihm bewusst. Dieses dunkle Haus, in dem er so lange gelebt hatte, jagte ihm nun eine Heidenangst ein. Er spähte durch das Fenster, seine Muskeln waren bis zum äußersten gespannt. Aber er sah nichts, keine Bewegung. Auch als er seine Augen mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts abschirmte, konnte er nichts erkennen. Er hörte auch nichts. Vernons Schnarchen war normalerweise ohrenbetäubend. Aber das ganze Haus lag ruhig und totenstill vor ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und presste den Rücken an die Fassade. Sein Blick wanderte hektisch über den Garten und zu den Nachbarhäusern. Bisher war er scheinbar nicht gesehen worden. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und wenn er rechtzeitig zurück sein wollte, würde er jetzt schon rennen müssen. Aber er hatte noch nicht erledigt, weswegen er gekommen war.

Er spürte, dass seine Hände zitterten und straffte energisch den Rücken. Dann wandte er sich zur Hintertür und drückte sie vorsichtig auf. Lautlos schwang sie in den Angeln herum und Harry warf einen Blick auf den Boden. Kein Papier war heruntergefallen. Die Hintertür war nicht präpariert gewesen. Es hätte auch nicht viel Sinn gemacht, nachdem er nun fort war, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch den entstandenen Spalt hinein und blieb sofort wieder stehen. Ihm schlug eine übelerregende Wolke aus Gerüchen entgegen, die er nicht alle sofort identifizieren konnte. Süß und klebrig roch es, nach Essen, altem Schweiß, Fäkalien und Dingen, die er nicht näher beziffern konnte. Hatte es hier schon immer so gestunken? Hatte er sich nur daran gewöhnt gehabt?

Ein leises Summen erfüllte die Luft und Harry schlug geistesabwesend nach einigen Fliegen, die ihn umkreisten.

Er wartete bis sich sein Magen beruhigt hatte und lief dann durch die Küche zu den Treppen. Zumindest war das der Plan, doch er kam nicht weit. Schon nach wenigen Schritten stolperte er über etwas Massives am Boden, und krachte schwer auf die Dielen in eine Pfütze aus Flüssigkeit. Ein Schwarm Fliegen erhob sich unter lautem Protestgesumme von dem Gegenstand auf dem Boden.

Erschrocken rappelte Harry sich wieder auf und blickte hinunter auf seine Hände. Seine Augen hatte sich inzwischen an die Lichtverhältnisse im Haus gewöhnt und das Restlicht von draußen reichte, um zu erkennen, dass irgendetwas Dunkles an seinen Fingern klebte. Und seiner Kleidung. Er spürte es auch auf seinem Gesicht. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Seine Tante war Ordnung im Haus immer wichtig gewesen. Niemals hätte sie einen Soßenfleck auf dem Küchenfußboden unaufgewischt gelassen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Objekt, über das er gestolpert war. Er konnte nicht sofort erkennen, was es war. Es glänzte im Abendlicht und hätte er auf eine Farbe tippen müssen, so hätte er es rosa oder rot genannt, allerdings konnte dieser Eindruck auch durch das Licht von außen entstanden sein. Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus wie ein gigantischer Fleischberg.

Harry kniete sich hinunter um es genauer zu betrachten, denn die Vorstellung, dass ein geschlachtetes Tier einfach im Haus auf dem Küchenfußboden lag, war einfach absurd. Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Objekt prüfend zu betrachten, doch hielt Millimeter davor inne, als ihm die schreckliche Wahrheit klar wurde.

Es war tatsächlich ein Kadaver, aber nicht der eines Tieres. Es war ein menschlicher Leichnam. Ohne Haut. Harry riss seine Hand zurück und stolperte rückwärts. Fort von dem grotesk entstellten Ding. Er wandte sich um, um zu fliehen. Durch die Vordertür, denn um zur Hintertür zu gelangen, hätte er noch einmal für die Leiche steigen müssen.

Wie betäubt starrte er auf das Grauen, das sich ihm nun bot. Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine weitere, teilweise gehäutete Gestalt. Vom Gesicht war noch genug zu erkennen, um Dudley zu identifizieren. Seine leeren Augen starrte Harry direkt an und dieser konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, sah jedes Detail. Mehrere Finger und Zehen waren gebrochen, in Dudleys Fleisch waren Muster eingeritzt. Der Bauch war offen, die Gedärme hingen teilweise heraus und der Kopf lag in einem seltsamen Winkel, scheinbar war ihm das Genick gebrochen worden. Ganz zum Schluss.

Harry wusste nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, aber er war sich sicher, dass Dudley all die Verstümmelungen bei vollem Bewusstsein erlebt hatte. Dass er all diese Grausamkeiten überlebt hatte und der Täter ihm erst ganz zum Schluss das Genick gebrochen hatte. Und auf dem Stuhl daneben saß seine Tante. Die Hände hinter der Lehne zusammengebunden, der Kopf nach hinten überstreckt, sodass man die hässlichen Wunden am Hals sehen konnte. Es war eine tiefe Verletzung, mit der ihr die Kehle durchtrennt worden war und mehrere kleine, eher flache Schnitte. Als hätte ihr Mörder mehrfach angesetzt. Nicht aus Ungeschicklichkeit, sondern um sie zu quälen. Ansonsten sah sie unverletzt aus, was bedeutete, dass sie hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie ihr Mann und ihr Sonn zu Tode gefoltert worden waren.

Der Boden in der gesamten Küche war verschmiert mit Blut und Schlimmerem.

Die Welt begann sich um Harry zu drehen und er fühlte sich plötzlich wie in Watte gepackt, das Summen der Fliegen schien seltsam weit weg und sein Gesichtsfeld wurde kleiner. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er merkte, dass er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Benommen taumelte er zurück zur Hintertür, über Vernons Leichnam und schlüpfte ins Freie. Über irgendetwas stolperte er, prallte hart auf den Boden und schürfte sich dabei die Hände und Unterarme auf. Keuchend bleib er liegen, bis die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. Als er sich wieder hochstemmte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die an ihm klebte, Blut war. Harry übergab sich heftig und selbst als sein Magen komplett leer war, hörten die Krämpfe nicht auf.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, versuchte ruhig zu atmen und die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm kaum. Völlig verstört wankte er in Richtung See davon. Der einzige Gedanke, den er fassen konnte war, dass er das Blut abwaschen musste.

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er bis über die Hüfte im See stand und seine Haarspitzen vor Wasser trieften. Das Blut von seiner Haut hatte das Wasser inzwischen fortgespült, doch die Flecken auf seiner nun völlig durchtränkten Kleidung würden bleiben. Das Wasser war kalt, er zitterte und seine Lippen hatten sich bereits verfärbt. Trotzdem war es ihm nicht möglich auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Bewegungslos stand er im See und versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Seine Verwandten waren tot. Nicht durch natürliche Ursachen, eine Naturkatastrophe oder eine Krankheit. So etwas kam vor. Das hätte Harry noch verstanden. Sie waren auch abgeschlachtet worden wie Vieh und aus purer Bosheit und Freude am Spiel gefoltert worden bis zum Schluss.

Wer tat so etwas?

Und dann fiel ihm Marvolo wieder ein. Wie er am Morgen nach Hause gekommen war; die Kleidung nass und schwer, obwohl es nicht geregnet hatte. Jetzt wurde Harry klar, dass es Blut gewesen war, das den Stoff durchtränkt hatte. Das Blut der Dursleys.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich im Kreis und ebenso schien es die Welt um ihn herum zu tun. Er hörte seinen eigenen Atem, laut und hektisch, viel zu schnell. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Handballen und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass er immer wieder die Bilder aus dem Haus vor sich sah. Immer wieder Blut und Tod.

„Harry!" Ein lautes Platschen hinter ihm, dann plötzlich eine Berührung, jemand zog ihn fest an sich. „Bei allen Göttern- du lebst!"

Harry wandte verständnislos den Kopf. Die Stimme kannte er nicht. Er sah sandfarbene Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die voller Sorge auf ihn hinabschauten. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, aber er war warm, fürsorglich und Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, loslassen zu können. Nur für einen Moment. Hier war er sicher. Er schloss die Augen und sank in die gnädige Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

-wird fortgesetzt-


	10. Chapter 10

Und weiter geht's =)**  
**

**Blut auf dem Mond**

**Kapitel 10**

Als Harry erwachte, hatte er einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund und das Gefühl, seine Zunge hätte sich in ein kleines Pelztier verwandelt.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete er sich auf, sein Rücken tat ihm weh, und sah sich verwirrt um. Das hier war nicht sein Zimmer im Schloss. Das hier war nicht einmal ein Zimmer, erkannte er, als er sich aufrichtete und eine fremde Decke an ihm herab rutschte. Er saß auf dem Boden einer Höhle, ihm gegenüber saß ein unbekannter Mann, bernsteinfarbene Augen musterten ihn sorgenvoll. Zwischen ihnen prasselte ein kleines, warmes Lagerfeuer.

Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. All die grauenhaften Eindrücke aus dem Haus der Dursleys. Marvolo hatte sie zu Tode gefoltert. Erbarmungslos und grausam. Harry spürte wie erneut Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Warum nur? Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten in sich vereinte? Eine solche Brutalität und Rohheit hätte Harry diesem kultivierten Mann niemals zugetraut.

Er wünschte sich, er wäre einfach zu Hause, im Schloss, in seinem Bett aufgewacht und alles wäre nichts als ein schlimmer Traum gewesen. Dass er sein Leben mit Marvolo hätte fortsetzen können, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wenn das verdammte Wasser ihm nur diese Bilder nicht gezeigt hätte! Wenn er nur weniger neugierig gewesen wäre…

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte der Unbekannte und der Junge wunderte sich, dass er seinen Namen kannte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte man sich fühlen, wenn man entdeckte, dass der Mann, dem man bedingungslos vertraute, zu einem erbarmungslosen Monster werden konnte, das nicht nur ohne Grund tötete, sondern Menschen auch aus reinem Vergnügen Schmerzen bereitete?

Er fühlte sich leer und zerrissen. Betäubt bis an die Grenze der Gefühllosigkeit.

Er blickte an sich herab und registrierte, dass seine eigenen Blut verschmutzten Kleider entfernt worden waren und er nun in anderen steckte. Einfache Kleidung, ein bisschen verschlissen und zu groß für ihn, aber sauber.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, du kannst mich Remus nennen." Der Mann griff nach einer Feldflasche und brachte sie ihm. „Du hast einen Schock erlitten, aber sonst geht es dir gut. Hier, trink etwas."

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er beobachtete stumm, wie Remus zu seinem Gepäck hinüber ging und einen kleinen Beutel hervorzog. Er öffnete ihn und hielt ihn Harry hin. „Schokolade. Iss etwas davon, dann wird es dir sicher ein bisschen besser gehen."

Wieder tat Harry kommentarlos, was ihm aufgetragen wurde und als er fühlte, wie die Süßigkeit in seinem Mund schmolz, sich klebrig auf Zunge und Gaumen legte und seinen Hals hinab rann, ging es ihm tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser. Gut genug jedenfalls, um die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

„Wer seid Ihr? Und woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?"

Remus lächelte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stapfte ein anderer Mann in die Höhle. Er schüttelte sich, knurrte und murmelte leise Verwünschungen.

„Was für ein Mistwetter! Remus-" Als der schwarzhaarige Mann aufblickte und Harry am Feuer sitzen sah, verstummte er plötzlich und verharrte kurz in seinem Schritt. „Remus!", rief er dann aus. „Du hast ihn gefunden!" Er eilte zu Harry und packte den Jungen an den Schultern. Verschüchtert zog dieser den Kopf ein, als der Fremde ihn eingehend betrachtete. Von seinen schwarzen, lockigen Haaren tropfte Wasser auf Harrys Decke. Jetzt bemerkte der Junge auch, dass es inzwischen scheinbar angefangen hatte zu regnen.

„Bei allen Göttern, Harry! Du siehst aus wie dein Vater. Nur die Augen, die hast du von deiner Mutter!"

Harry glotzte ihn an. Er konnte nicht anders. Alle anderen Gedanken, alle Sorgen waren für einen Moment wie ausgelöscht. Dieser Mann kannte seine Eltern! Die Eltern, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte!

„Sirius", mahnte Remus und sah ihn streng an. „Komm hier herüber." Sirius sah aus, als würde er protestieren wollen. „Nun komm schon, du verwirrst den armen Jungen ja noch mehr, als er es ohnehin schon ist. Wir sind noch nicht zum Reden gekommen."

Unzufrieden schnaubend ließ Sirius von Harry ab und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Feuers zu seinem Freund.

„Ich denke, du hast eine Menge Fragen, Harry", begann Remus. „Ich denke, wie beginnen damit, wer wir sind. Wir waren Freunde deiner Eltern. Lily, James, Sirius und ich sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen. Wir alle haben besondere Begabungen und Talente", er verzog kurz das Gesicht, als würde er sich an etwas Unangenehmes erinnern, "und es gibt einen Mann, der sich vortrefflich darauf versteht, solche Begabungen zu erkennen und zu fördern. Albus Dumbledore. In seinem Auftrag sind wir hier. Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, dass auch du besondere Fähigkeiten hast. Dass Dinge einfach so passieren?" Er wartete Harrys Nicken ab. „Darum sind wir hier. Wir hatten bereits versucht, schriftlich Kontakt zu den Durselys aufzunehmen, aber alle Briefe blieben unbeantwortet."

Das konnte sich Harry gut vorstellen. Von allem, was von der Norm abwich, hatten seine Verwandten nichts wissen wollen. Vermutlich hatten sie die Briefe umgehend verbrannt.

„Deswegen hat uns Professor Dumbledore nun persönlich geschickt, um dich abzuholen. Aber als wir hier ankamen, fanden wir… nun, du weißt ja selbst, was passiert ist."

Harry saß stumm da und ließ sich das Gehört durch den Kopf gehen. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die beiden Männer logen? Dass ihre Geschichte erfunden war? Und selbst wenn, was sollten sie damit wohl bezwecken?

Es war alles ein bisschen viel. Gerade noch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, seine komplette Welt wäre über ihm zusammen gestürzt, dass er komplett den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte und plötzlich waren diese beiden Menschen da. Eine Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit, zu seinen Eltern, nach denen er sich immer gesehnt hatte.

„Meine Eltern", sagte er leise. „Sind sie wirklich…?"

Beide Männer machten kummervolle Gesichter. Die Trauer in ihren Augen war echt. „Ja, Harry", sagte Remus. „Deine Eltern leben nicht mehr. Andernfalls hätte wir dich niemals hierher gebracht."

Und jetzt wollten sie ihn wieder fortholen. Die Dursleys waren immer noch als Zwischenstation geplant gewesen. Er hatte niemals für immer bei ihnen bleiben sollen, so wie er es immer gedacht hatte. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er sich vielleicht besser gefügt. Vielleicht hätte er sich dann nicht draußen herumgetrieben, Marvolo kennen gelernt. Vielleicht würden seine Zieheltern dann noch leben.

Marvolo… der Gedanke an ihn bereitete Harry Kummer. Trotz allem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, bereute er nicht, ihn kennen gelernt zu haben. Er wollte, aber er konnte es nicht. Dafür hatte es zu viele schöne Momente gegeben. Dafür war ihm durch Marvolo zu viel Gutes widerfahren. Aber nun wusste er nicht mehr, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte, was er von ihm denken sollte. Er hatte Angst.

„In etwa einer Stunde wird die Sonne aufgehen. Dann werden wir aufbrechen."

Das riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Aufbrechen? Wohin?"

„Richtung Norden. Wir bringen dich zu Professor Dumbledore. Er wird sich um deine Ausbildung kümmern. Du bist nun alt genug, um damit zu beginnen."

Harry hatte das Gefühl zu träumen. War es wirklich möglich seine Gabe zu beherrschen? Gab es tatsächlich jemanden, der es ihm zeigen konnte? Doch seine Aufregung verpuffte nur einen Moment später. „Ich kann nicht."

Remus und Sirius schauten ihn überrascht an.

„Ich meine, ich kann nicht gleich. Ich muss Marvolo vorher fragen."

Die beiden Männer wirkten für einen Moment sprachlos. „Mit ‚Marvolo' meinst du… Lord Voldemort?", hakte Remus vorsichtig nach.

Harry nickte. Er erinnerte sich, den formellen Titel mehrfach von anderen Vampiren gehört zu haben. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass es nur ihm alleine gestattet war, den Vampirfürsten beim Vornamen zu nennen. Ein kleines Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, doch er erstickte es sofort wieder mit großer Willensanstrengung. Für den Mörder seiner Zieheltern durfte er nicht so fühlen.

Sirius sprang auf. „Was hat dir dieses Monster getan? Hat er dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen?"

Harry fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt. Trotzig schaute er den anderen Mann an. „Marvolo war für mich da, als es sonst niemanden gab." Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Was immer Marvolo später auch getan hatte, er war für ihn da gewesen, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und hatte ihm gegeben, was er sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

Remus und Sirius sahen ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Er war für dich da?", schnaubte Sirius. „Dass ich nicht lache. War das bevor und nachdem er die Dursleys niedergemetzelt hat?" Seine Stimme war hart und kalt.

Harry sprang nun ebenfalls auf. „Er war für mich da, nachdem mich die Dursleys zu Tode prügeln wollten!", entgegnete er hitzig und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Er hat mir eine Zuflucht, Sicherheit und ein Zuhause gegeben!" Sirius starrte unnachgiebig zurück.

Und plötzlich wurde Harry der Grund für die Grausamkeiten im Haus klar. Seine Knie wurden weich und er musste sich wieder setzen. Er war der Grund. Marvolo hatte das für ihn getan. Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf den Boden.

Remus sah betroffen aus. „Harry, wir wusste nicht-"

„Er hat deine Eltern ermordet", sagte Sirius. Harry und Remus blickte erschrocken auf.

„Sirius!"

„Was? Das ist die Wahrheit!"

„Aber nicht der Zeitpunkt!"

Harry war kalt geworden. Marvolo war der Mörder seiner Eltern? Marvolo war der Grund, weswegen er das triste Leben bei den Dursleys hatte fristen müssen und weshalb er nie die Möglichkeit einer normalen Kindheit gehabt hatte? Die Leere in seinem Inneren kehrte zurück.

„Dann habe ich jetzt niemanden mehr", flüsterte er.

„Harry…", setzte Remus an.

„Ich bin dein Pate!", platzte Sirius heraus und Harry blickte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf. Alles, was er sah, war ein Fremder. Die Euphorie, Freunde seiner Eltern zu treffen und mehr über sie zu erfahren, war verflogen. Gerade spürte er gar nichts mehr.

Remus sah Sirius tadelnd an und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry. „Komm bei Sonnenaufgang mit uns Harry. Wir bringen dich fort von hier. Du wirst bei Professor Dumbledore Gleichaltrige treffen. Menschen, die so sind wie du. Ich weiß, es ist gerade schwer vorzustellen, aber du wirst dort sicher Freunde finden und glücklich werden. Komm einfach mit und gehe nicht zurück zu Lord Voldemort. Er wird dich nicht gehen lassen, egal wie sehr du darum bittest. Ihm liegt nicht daran, dass du deine Fähigkeiten entwickelst."

Das war sogar möglich. Marvolo hatte ihm viel beigebracht, hatte ihn Schreiben und Lesen gelehrt, aber seine besondere Gabe hatte er nie geschult. Er hatte es nicht einmal vorgeschlagen. Im Gegenteil, seine besondere Verbindung zu Wasser war totgeschwiegen worden. Wie ein Makel, den man aus Höflichkeit nicht ansprach.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch es gelang ihm nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Remus deutete sein Kopfschütteln offensichtlich als Ablehnung.

„Bitte, Harry. Du hast gesehen, wozu er fähig ist. Er wird dich nicht gehen lassen."

_Er wird dich nicht gehen lassen_. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er darüber nachdachte, was dieser Satz alles implizierte. Sicher nicht nur, dass Marvolo ihn einsperrte, so wie es auch seine Verwandten getan hatten. Aber war der Vampirfürst tatsächlich dazu fähig, ihm weh zu tun? _„Ich bin eine Gefahr für dich."_, hatte Marvolo einst zu ihm gesagt. Und: „_Alles, was ich dich lehren kann sind Schmerz und Gehorsam." _Harry dachte an den Abend, an dem er von ihm getrunken hatte. Er war so vorsichtig gewesen, so rücksichtsvoll, hatte nicht zu viel genommen. Und danach… War das wirklich dieselbe Person über die sie hier sprachen?

Harry erwiderte nichts, aber als sie kurz darauf aufbrachen, ging er mit ihnen. Zu verstört und zu benommen, um sich zu widersetzen.

ooOoOoo

Die Reise war anstrengend und Harry hatte schnell den Überblick verloren, wie lange sie bereits unterwegs waren. Die Tage wanderten sie durch, die Nächte verbrachten sie entweder in kleinen Wirtshäusern, wenn sie es vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit in ein Dorf schafften, oder gut versteckt im Wald oder in kleinen Höhlen. Manchmal legten sie die Strecken auch in einer Kutsche zurück, manchmal wanderten sie abseits der Wege, als wollten sie Verfolger abschütteln.

Harry beklagte sich nicht. Jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät, etwas zu ändern. Er verstand sich gut mit Remus und Sirius, er mochte die beiden, doch innerlich fühlte er sich immer noch, als hätte man ein Stück von ihm einfach herausgerissen. In seinem Herzen klaffte ein großes Loch und auch seine Gefühlswelt war viel kleiner geworden. Das Leben mit Marvolo- dem Mörder seiner Eltern und seiner Zieheltern- war bunt und lebhaft gewesen, nun war seine Welt schwarz-weiß. Harry verstand sehr wohl die Ironie seiner Gefühle und es bereitete ihm Sorgen, dass er immer wieder an all die schönen Erlebnisse mit Marvolo dachte und versuchte, seine gewalttätige Natur zu verdrängen. Noch waren die Erinnerungen und das Entsetzen über seine Taten frisch, aber würden diese Gefühle irgendwann verblassen und er anfangen, Marvolos Verbrechen zu entschuldigen?

Das wollte er nicht. Es war Unrecht und das würde es auch immer bleiben.

Sie wanderten schnell, denn die beiden Männer wollten vor Vollmond einen bestimmten Ort erreichen. Auf die Frage warum, erntete er zunächst nur betretenes Schweigen. In einem anderen Gespräch aber offenbarten sie ihm später den Grund dafür.

„Wenn du mein Pate bist, warum wurde ich dann zu den Dursleys gebracht?", fragte Harry Sirius.

Dieser blickte unbehaglich drein. „Nun das war… Dumbledore wird dir sicher mehr dazu sagen. Es war damals so, dass du versteckt werden musstest. Warum, wird dir auch Dumbledore sagen. Deswegen konnte ich dich nicht nehmen. Das war nicht mein freier Wille!"

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ihr beide hättet euch sicher besser um mich gekümmert als die Dursleys."

Die beiden Männern blickten ihn überrascht an und Harry fragte sich einen Moment, ob er sich getäuscht hatte. Ihm war die liebevolle Art im Umgang miteinander aufgefallen und es hatte ihn an Marvolo und sich selbst erinnert. Deswegen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die beiden ein Paar sein mussten.

Sirius lachte. „Ach, du hast es bemerkt? Du bist ein schlauer Junge. Wie deine Mutter. Lily konnte man auch nichts vormachen." Einen Moment schien er in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Aber wir hätten uns auch unter anderen Umständen nicht um dich kümmern können, weil Remus…" Er brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippe und warf einen Blick zu seinem Partner.

Remus seufzte. „Es ging wegen mir nicht, Harry. Wenn wir von Monstern reden, dann musst du mich ganz sicher auch dazu zählen."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", protestierte Sirius sofort, doch Remus ignorierte ihn.

„Hast du schon einmal von Werwölfen gehört?"

Harry nickte. In einem der Bücher, die Snape ihn hatte lesen lassen, hatte etwas darüber gestanden. Er hatte einen Aufsatz über Werwölfe schreiben müssen und hatte großes Mitgefühl für die Menschen empfunden, die einmal im Moment völlig die Kontrolle über sich und ihre Entscheidungen verloren, gesteuert vom Mondzyklus und plötzlich nur noch von einem angetrieben- der Lust zu töten.

„Werwölfe sind zu Vollmond reißende Bestien. Ein Kind großzuziehen ist unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich. Bei der natürlichen Neugier eines Kindes kann so viel passieren… das hätten wir nicht verantworten können. Und wir dachten, dass die sanfte Hand einer Frau dir sicher nicht schaden konnte."

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht. Tante Petunia und sanft? Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte sie ihren Haushalt mit eiserner Hand geführt. „Aber Vampire sind ebenfalls Bestien, die davon leben, das Blut von Menschen zu trinken. Sie töten sie vielleicht nicht zwangsläufig, aber oft. Warum mich also in ein Dorf stecken, das direkt unter einem Vampirschloss liegt?"

Die beiden wechselten wieder einen unbehaglichen Blick. „Es gab damals viel zu bedenken. Auch wenn nicht alle von uns mit der Entscheidung einverstanden waren, so war es doch unter vielen Alternativen die scheinbar sicherste Lösung. Die Leute in deinem Dorf waren vorsichtige Menschen, die nachts niemals einen Fuß vor die Tür setzten. Natürlich bedeutet das nicht, dass die Vampire nicht zu ihnen hineinkommen könnten. Sie mögen den Geruch von Knoblauch nicht und sind auch allergisch auf ihn, wenn sich ihn versehentlich verschlucken, aber das hindert sie grundsätzlich nicht am Betreten von Häusern. Deswegen wurde auf das Haus deiner Verwandten zusätzlich ein Zauberbann gelegt, der die Vampire vom Betreten des Hauses abhielt, solange du dort gewohnt hast. Für diesen Zauberbann müssen die beteiligten Personen blutsverwandt sein."

Das erklärte allerdings, wie sich Marvolo Zutritt verschaffen konnte, nachdem Harry zu ihm ins Schloss gezogen war. Der Bann war anscheinend mit seiner Flucht erloschen. Harry hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass die beiden ihm immer noch etwas verschwiegen und er würde es auch nicht aus ihnen heraus bekommen. Es war höchste Zeit, diesen geheimnisvollen Dumbledore zu treffen, der anscheinend als einziger befugt war, alle Informationen an ihn weiter zu geben.

Harry blickte zum zunehmenden Mond hinauf, der silbern über den Wipfeln der Bäume hing und dachte an Marvolo.

ooOoOoo

Einen Tag vor Vollmond erreichten sie eine kleine Hütte, tief verborgen im Wald. Sie war kaum groß genug für drei Personen, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Harry machte es nichts aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen, inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Remus war fahrig und unruhig. So leicht reizbar, dass selbst Sirius auf seine übliche Flachserei verzichtete. Stattdessen lief er in regelmäßigen Abständen um die Hütte herum, immer auf der Hut hielt er Ausschau nach Verfolgern, die sich bisher noch nicht gezeigt hatten. Sie würden am nächsten Tag- dem Tag der Verwandlung- nicht weiter reisen und auch am nachfolgenden nicht.

Auch Harry war beunruhigt. In der nächsten Nacht würde er das erste Mal einen Werwolf erleben. Er wusste nicht, was er erwarten konnte und wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Und dann war es so weit. Noch weit vor Sonnenuntergang verschwanden Remus und Sirius im Keller unter dem Haus. Harry hatte die Luke zunächst nicht bemerkt, denn es hatte der Esstisch darüber gestanden. Sie führte tief hinab in einen rundherum gemauerten Keller und ein neugieriger Blick zeigte lange, schwere Ketten an den Wänden. Jemand hatte sich bei diesem Gefängnis sehr viel Mühe gegeben.

„Hab keine Angst, du bist sicher Harry. Er kann nicht entkommen aus diesem Loch. Egal, was du hörst, fürchte dich nicht. Und schau nicht nach uns. Wir sehen uns morgen früh", hatte Sirius gesagt.

„Aber was ist mit dir? Werwölfe zerfleischen jeden Menschen, den sie fassen können."

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe da so meine Methoden", erklärte Sirius ihm augenzwinkernd, dann verschwand er und schloss die Luke über sich und Harry war ganz alleine.

Er aß etwas von dem Proviant, doch als sich die Nacht herabsenkte, war er zu unruhig, um zu schlafen, obwohl sogar das Bett für sich hatte. Eine Weile lag er einfach nur still da und lauschte den Geräuschen unter sich. Die Verwandlung musste fürchterlich sein, er hatte Remus vor Schmerz brüllen hören, dann ein langgezogenes, unheimliches Heulen und danach eine Weile gar nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich musste sich Remus erst einmal erholen. Später drang das leise Klirren der Ketten zu ihm herauf, als der Wolf begann, unruhig in seinem Gefängnis auf und ab zu laufen.

Manchmal hörte Harry auch ein leises Knurren, aber nichts, das bedrohlich wirkte. Eigentlich hätte er gut schlafen müssen. Seufzend stand der Junge auf und ging hinaus auf die kleine Veranda, um sich dort auf die Stufen zu setzen und zum Vollmond hinauf zu blicken. Groß und silbern stand er am wolkenlosen Himmel und tauchte die Lichtung um das Haus und Harry in sein angenehm kühles Licht.

In so einer Nacht hatte er Marvolo das erste Mal getroffen. Unten am See. Dieser Tag schien nun so unendlich weit entfernt. So viel war seitdem geschehen. Sein Wunsch nach Freiheit hatte eine Lawine von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt, die sich nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Zunächst hatte sich alles zum Guten verändert, Harry war so glücklich gewesen wie nie zuvor, doch nun waren Menschen gestorben- seinetwegen- und er hatte Marvolo verlassen, heimlich, still und leise, wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Es kam ihm undankbar vor und obwohl er sich angesichts der Geschehnisse ein wenig dafür schämte- Harry vermisste ihn.

Dann sah er plötzlich auf- er wusste nicht, was genau er wahrgenommen hatte, aber seine Sinne vibrierten am äußersten Ende der Wahrnehmung. Irgendetwas war dort im Schatten der Bäume. Harry erhob sich und spähte wachsam in die Dunkelheit. Das helle Mondlicht half ihm nicht gerade dabei, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Es war wie damals… bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Marvolo.

Ein Schatten trat aus dem schützenden Dunkel des Waldes. Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt mit einem wehenden, schwarzen Umhang. „Und wieder hast du mich bemerkt. Wie damals. Solche scharfe Sinne…", sagte eine wohlvertraute, dunkle Stimme mit leise zischelndem Unterton, der Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

ooOoOoo

Marvolo hatte tief geschlafen nach seiner Rache an den Dursleys. Es hatte die ganze Nacht gedauert, sie so leiden zu lassen, dass er es als angemessen für Harrys eigene Qual empfand, aber er war mit einem Gefühl tiefster Befriedigung ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Niemand würde je wieder Hand an sein Menschenkind legen. Niemand, solange er-Marvolo- auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte.

Die Idee, Harry noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, hatte er wieder verworfen. Der Junge schlief inzwischen sicher schon. Nicht, dass ihn das aufgehalten hätte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihm eine Zeit lang beim Schlafen zusah. Diese leisen Atemzüge, das langsame Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes hatten etwas ungemein Beruhigendes für ihn, sie erfüllten ihn mit einem Frieden, den er nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Aber heute war nicht der Tag dafür. Seine Sachen waren besudelt und er fühlte sich ermattet. Vielleicht kam er langsam aus der Übung. Ihnen würde die ganze nächste Nacht gehören.

Dachte Marvolo. Als Harry am nächsten Abend nicht in der Bibliothek und nicht in seinem Zimmer war, stutzte der Vampirfürst zunächst. Dann schicke er die Hauselfen mit dem Auftrag los, ihn zu suchen. Als dieser mit leeren Händen zurückkehrte und die Nachricht überbrachte, dass der Junge nirgendwo aufzufinden sei, war Marvolo so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal dazu kam, seinen Diener für die Nichterfüllung des Auftrages zu bestrafen, bevor dieser verschwand.

Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wo konnte er sein? War er vielleicht am Tage nach draußen gegangen, spazieren? Das hatte er bisher noch nie gemacht, aber dem Vampirfürsten war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er ein Wesen wie sein Menschenkind nicht ewig hinter diesen dicken Mauern gefangen halten konnte. Er würde ihm auf keinen Fall das Licht und die Freiheit zum atmen nehmen wie seine Zieheltern. Trotzdem spürte er eine leise Unzufriedenheit, dass er nicht zuvor informiert worden war.

Die Nacht schritt voran und von Harry war noch immer keine Haarspitze zu sehen. Seine Diener waren beauftragt worden, den Jungen sofort zu ihm zu schicken, falls er auftauchte, doch nichts tat sich. Die Tür zur Bibliothek blieb fest geschlossen. Sorge regte sich in dem Vampirfürsten- und Ärger darüber, dass er so empfand.

Wo war der Junge?

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass einige der rangniederen Vampire mit Eifersucht auf Harry reagiert hatten. Auf sich allein gestellt war der Junge so schutzlos wie ein Welpe. Aber es würde doch sicher niemand wagen, Hand an ihn zu legen, nur weil der Fürst kurz wegschaute. Oder?

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, suchte er sich einige Opfer für eine Befragung. Und erst als sie vor Angst schrieen und jammerten und immer noch beteuerten, nichts zu wissen, glaubte er ihnen. Seine Vampire hatten nichts mit Harrys Verschwinden zu tun.

Zornig warf er sich den Mantel über und ritt auf seinem pechschwarzen Hengst in die Nacht hinaus. Der Junge war vermutlich aus eigenem Antrieb aus dem Schloss verschwunden, eine Entführung innerhalb der Mauern wäre niemals unbemerkt geblieben. Aber warum kehrte er nicht zurück? Was war geschehen, das ihn davon abhielt, nach Hause zu kommen?

Marvolo suchte im Dorf, doch wenn Harry hier gewesen war, so überlagerte der Gestank von Mensch und Vieh längst den ihm eigenen, feinen Duft nach Wald und Freiheit. Er ritt einen weiten Bogen um das Dorf und die umliegenden Ländereien, doch es blieb fruchtlos. Keine Spur von dem Jungen. In der Nacht regte sich nichts außer einigen Gräsern im Wind und ein paar nachtaktiven Tieren. Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Frustriert kam Marvolo an den See, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, als es schon fast dämmerte. Es war ein letzter Versuch. Mit Harrys speziellem Talent, Wasser zu beherrschen, hatte es ihn vielleicht wieder hier her verschlagen, zu seinem Element. Doch nichts.

Sein Hengst tänzelte nervös unter ihm und Marvolo runzelte die Stirn. Es sah seinem Pferd nicht ähnlich, Nerven zu zeigen. Und dann fiel ihm der Geruch auch auf. Nasser Hund… oder vielmehr: Nasser Wolf. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Es war lange her, dass ein Werwolf es gewagt hatte, seine Ländereien zu betreten. Im Herzen seines Besitzes- hier um das Schloss herum- duldete der Vampirfürst sie auf gar keinen Fall. Schon gar nicht nur wenige Tage vom Vollmond entfernt. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, dass eine tollwütige Bestie unter den Menschen Amok lief und er hinter ihm aufräumen musste. Werwölfe brachten mehr Scherereien, als dass sie nutzten.

Er konnte sich kaum noch an den letzten Werwolf erinnern, der einen Fuß auf seinen Grund und Boden gesetzt hatte und das wollte etwas heißen, denn er besaß ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis. Warum also gerade jetzt? Konnte das wirklich ein Zufall sein?

Er verengte die Augen und betrachtete das Ufer des Sees näher und ihm fielen zwei Paar Fußabdrücke auf, die durch das schmale Sandband hinein führten, doch nur eine Person war wieder hinaus gekommen- die größere. Und diese Fußabdrücke waren deutlich tiefer, als hätte sie etwas getragen- oder jemanden!

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei riss Marvolo sein Pferd herum und jagte im gestreckten Galopp zum Schloss zurück. Die Sonne lugte schon fast über den Horizont und nun wurde es verdammt eng für ihn. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als zunächst einmal zurückzukehren und den Tag eingepfercht hinter dicken Mauern zu verbringen.

Sein Menschenkind war entführt worden, daran zweifelte Marvolo keine Sekunde. Und er wusste auch wer dahinter steckte. Er kannte nur einen anderen Vampir, der sich einen Werwolf als Schoßtier hielt und dumm genug war, ihn hierher zu schicken- genau wie er auch das einzige Kind des letzten Naturgeistes genau hier unter seiner Nase versteckt hatte.

Der alte, gerissene Mann.

Wie alt mochte Harry jetzt sein? Fünfzehn oder sechszehn. Dass er den Jungen überhaupt noch kennengelernt hatte war merkwürdig. Dumbledore sammelte Raritäten, bildete Schüler mit besonderen Fähigkeiten aus, doch die meisten nahm er bereits mit zwölf Jahren unter seine Fittiche. Hier war irgendetwas verkehrt gelaufen und dass er nun seinen kostbaren Schoßwolf schickte, um den Jungen persönlich zu holen, grenzte an eine Verzweiflungstat.

Marvolo wusste, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Er würde Harry für sich gewinnen wollen. Würde versuchen, ihn von dem Vampirfürsten zu entfremden und in seinem Sinne zu erziehen. Doch der Plan würde scheitern. Er würde sich Harry zurückholen-um jeden Preis.

ooOoOoo

Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis er die Fährte des Trios aufgenommen hatte, und manchmal verlor er sie wieder, doch nie für lange. Und er kam ihnen näher, das spürte er. Immer häufiger konnte er an ihren Lagerplätzen zwischen dem beißenden Gestank von Hund und Wolf auch Harrys feinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Und zu Vollmond mussten sie rasten. Spätestens dann hatte er sie eingeholt.

Er wäre lieber schneller voran gekommen, denn ein Werwolf war eine unberechenbare Gefahr für seinen Jungen. Wer wusste schon, ob die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Dumbledores Lakaien sich ausgedacht hatten, wirklich ausreichend waren? Doch seine Gegner waren clever gewesen und schafften es immer wieder, ihn auszutricksen, sodass er schließlich erst weit nach Anbruch der Nacht die kleine Waldhütte erreichte, in der sie sich verschanzt hatten.

Das Häuschen lag still und dunkel da. Marvolo wartete, beobachtete und dann plötzlich sah er einen Schatten am Fenster vorbei gehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat hinaus.

Als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass Harry nicht mehr seine Sachen trug. Nun steckte er wieder in etwas abgetragener Kleidung, die viel zu groß für seine schlanke Figur war und wirkte darin schutzlos und verletzlich.

Dann stutzte Marvolo. Harry war nicht gefesselt, er konnte sich scheinbar frei bewegen, doch er lief nicht davon. Er setzte sich nur auf die Stufen und schaute zum Mond empor. Warum lief er nicht weg? Warum versuchte er nicht, zu ihm zurück zu kommen? War er am Ende gar nicht entführt worden, sondern freiwillig mitgegangen?

Unruhe überfiel Marvolo. Was hatten Lupin und Black ihm erzählt, das ihn veranlasste, einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen? Waren es seine Eltern? Er selbst empfand für seinen Vater nur Hass und für seine Mutter Abscheu, aber wenn man seine Eltern nicht kannte und in einer lieblosen Pflegefamilie aufgewachsen war, so mochten Informationen über die eigene Herkunft einen gewissen Reiz ausüben.

Er betrachtete Harry, dessen Gesicht weich vom Mondlicht umschmeichelt wurde. Ja, Harry würde definitiv vieles tun, um etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren.

Und obwohl Marvolo keinen Muskel gerührt hatte, schreckte der Junge plötzlich auf, erhob sich und spähte genau zu ihm hinüber. Marvolo lachte leise und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume. „Und wieder hast du mich bemerkt. Wie damals. Solche scharfe Sinne…"

Er ging auf Harry zu, doch als er bis auf zehn Schritte heran machte, wich der Junge plötzlich zurück. Grüne Augen leuchteten im Mondlicht und blickten ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremder. Verblüfft verharrte Marvolo. Was zum…?

ooOoOoo

Unsicher starrte Harry zu dem Vampirfürsten hinüber. Dieser war stehen geblieben, als er einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte und musterte ihn mit undeutbarem Blick.

Remus und Sirius hatten sich also nicht geirrt, sie waren tatsächlich verfolgt worden. Aber dass sich Marvolo höchstpersönlich aufmachte, um ihm hinterherzujagen… Harry wurde ein bisschen schwindlig. Er war in Schwierigkeiten. In großen Schwierigkeiten und ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Er hatte gesehen, wozu Marvolo fähig war. Jetzt verstand er die Angst, die alle vor ihm hatten, viel besser. Jetzt spürte er selbst die Furcht kalt über seinen Körper kriechen.

Der andere rührte sich nicht. „Harry", sagte seine hypnotische Stimme. „Komm her." Lockend, verführerisch, sanft. Automatisch machte Harry zwei Schritte von der Veranda runter und auf ihn zu. Dann dachte er wieder an die Dursleys und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Marvolo presste die Lippen aufeinander und verengte die Augen. „Was ist los? Was machst du hier?" Nun war seine Stimme fordernder, fast drohend.

Harry straffte die Schultern. „Die Dursleys… du hast sie umgebracht."

„Das haben sie dir erzählt?", fragte Marvolo mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Haus, aus dem nun lautes und wütendes Hundegebell drang.

„Nein… ich habe es gesehen. Ich war da… danach…"

Marvolo starrte ihn an. Harry wirkte verstört und verängstigt, seine ganze Haltung war steif und er schien nur auf eine falsche Bewegung des Vampirfürsten zu warten. Marvolo murmelte leise Verwünschungen. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er Harry irgendwann davon erzählt, doch er hatte das ganze Massaker nie sehen sollen. Die ganze, brutale Wahrheit war nie für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Zu arglos war seine Natur, seine Augen waren zu unschuldig, um solche Gräuel zu sehen.

„Ich kann nicht…", murmelte Harry.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte der Vampirfürst und spürte eine Emotion in sich aufsteigen, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte und nicht benennen konnte. Er wollte im Grunde gar nicht hören, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Es würde keine Rolle spielen. Der Junge würde mit ihm gehen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht nach Hause kommen. Ich will nicht…"

_Ich will nicht._ Marvolo spürte, wie seine berühmte Selbstkontrolle ohne Vorwarnung in tausend Teile zersprang wie ein Glas, das auf den Boden krachte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war nichts mehr davon geblieben. Im nächsten Moment stand er neben Harry, hatte seinen Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Dass es blaue Flecken geben würde, von der Kraft, mit der er zupackte, kümmerte ihn nicht. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass der Junge sich wehrte. Dies hier war sein Menschenkind. Und er würde es niemandem überlassen. Nicht sich selbst und vor allem nicht Dumbledore. Harrys Platz war an seiner Seite. Das war der Ort, an den er gehörte. Früher oder später würde er das verstehen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Im ersten Augenblick war er gelähmt vor Entsetzen, dann spürte er den festen Griff und ihm wurde klar, dass Marvolo nicht seinen sofortigen Tod im Sinn hatte. Aber er konnte nicht mit ihm gehen. Nicht jetzt. Er brauchte Zeit, um nachdenken und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Und dann plötzlich wurde es auf der Lichtung hell. Grelle Lichtblitze zuckten durch die Luft und der Griff um seinen Arm verschwand. Harry taumelte erschrocken keuchend zurück, blinzelte mit vorgehaltener Hand gegen das Licht, doch er konnte nur zwei Schemen erkennen, die scheinbar miteinander kämpfen.

Doch so schnell wie das Licht gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden und als sich Harrys Augen an die erneute Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er zwei Gestalten, die einander hochaufgerichtet gegenüberstanden.

Die eine war der Vampirfürst und seine roten Augen glühten vor Zorn und Hass. Die andere Gestalt stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Ein hochgewachsener schlanker Mann, gewandet in eine fließende Robe und mit einem lächerlichen, spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf unter denen lange weiße Haare hervorschauten.

„Bitte Marvolo", sagte er respektvoll. „Auf ein Wort." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf die Hütte.

Der Vampirfürst spuckte aus und Harry sah ihn schockiert an. So eine rüde Geste tiefster Verachtung hätte er nie von ihm erwartet. Niemals. Diese beiden Männer verband eine Vergangenheit, die Harry nicht einmal versuchen konnte zu erahnen. So viel Feindseligkeit entstand nicht über Nacht.

Sie starrten sich noch einer Weile unerbittlich an. Dann wanderte Marvolos Blick zu Harry und blieb eine Weile an ihm hängen. Harry spürte einen kleinen Schweißtropfen seine Stirn hinab rinnen, als er wie versteinert stand und sich fragte, ob er lieber fliehen sollte.

Schließlich nickte Marvolo kaum merklich und die beiden Männer verschwanden in dem kleinen Haus.

Halb erwartete der Junge wieder Funken sprühen zu sehen, die das Gebäude in einen Trümmerhaufen verwandelten, doch nichts geschah. Alles blieb ruhig, nicht einmal laute Stimmen waren zu vernehmen.

Verunsichert blickte sich Harry um. Die Einladung zum Gespräch hatte scheinbar nicht ihm gegolten, als wartete er wohl am besten draußen. Doch was hatten die beiden wohl zu bereden? Und warum dauerte das so lang? Nach einer Weile begann er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, denn sie begannen langsam zu schmerzen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich hinzusetzen. Der Mond war inzwischen ein gutes Stück über den Wald hinweg gewandert und Harry fragte sich, ob wohl bald der Morgen dämmern würde, denn allmählich wurden ihm auch die Augenlider schwer.

Da plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Marvolo stürmte heraus. Der Fremde folgte ihm, blieb aber auf der Veranda stehen. Aufgeschreckt beobachtete Harry das Geschehen.

Vor ihm kam Marvolo zum Halten. „Ist das dein Wunsch? Mit ihnen fortzugehen? Soll das der Weg sein, den du wählst?" Seine Stimme war kalt, doch in seinen Augen lag etwas, dass Harrys Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Nein, wollte er antworten, sich an die Brust des anderen schmiegen und alles vergessen. Er hatte ihn so vermisst.

Doch mit Marvolo fortgehen, als wäre nicht geschehen, konnte er nicht. Also nickte Harry. Etwas sagen konnte er nicht, denn der Schmerz in seinem Inneren schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Seine Antwort war zugleich ein Abschied, das spürte er genau und er schmeckte sehr, sehr bitter.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zog Marvolo ihn eng an sich. Der Kuss war hart, heiß und verzweifelt. Harry spürte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und als Marvolo wieder von ihm abließ und sich abwandte, konnte er ihm nicht hinterher schauen. Er blickte zu Boden und versuchte verzweifelt und vergeblich Haltung zu bewahren.

ooOoOoo

Als er Harry hinter sich zurück ließ, war Marvolo nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu fühlen. Betäubt, kalt und leer waren sein Verstand und sein totes Herz. Er durfte sich nicht umsehen. Warf er auch nur einen Blick zurück, würde er ihn nicht gehen lassen können. Niemals.

Jeder Schritt brauchte alles, was er an Selbstbeherrschung besaß. Er dachte an den Moment zurück, als Harry Dumbledore und vor allem ihn beobachtet hatte. Grüne Augen hatten sich in keinem Moment von ihm abgewandt, als könnte dieser kleine Fehler das Ende bedeuten. Klein und furchtsam hatte der Junge gewirkt. Eine solche Angst hatte er bei Harry noch nie gesehen und wollte es auch nie wieder. Es passte nicht zu ihm und es fühlte sich furchtbar an, ihn so zu sehen.

Marvolo ging weiter. Und drehte sich nicht mehr um.

-wird fortgesetzt-


End file.
